<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break These Chains by katofthenorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004718">Break These Chains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/pseuds/katofthenorth'>katofthenorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Forced Labour, Magic Torture, Revolution, jailbreak, non-physical torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/pseuds/katofthenorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended, and a new world order has risen from its ashes. Under the rule of the Naga, an aquatic race of elves, and their queen, the world has been subjugated and brought to heel. None more than the world's mages, used as glorified batteries to power the world and feed all elves. Jaina Proudmoore, worker Seven-Five-Eight, of the Dalaran City Complex, is one such mage. Bent but not broken. As the world suffers within the clutches of the Naga queen, rumours of a rebellion begin to rise. But, those are only rumours, aren't they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaina awoke before the sun had fully risen to shine mirthlessly down on the Mage Compound of Dalaran, as she always did. She had learned early in her internment that if she wanted any time to herself, she had to get up well before her alarm went off. She dressed quietly in the dark. The same beige pants and work shirt with sturdy boots she'd been wearing for eighteen years. Lastly, she tugged at the dampening collar clamped around her neck, checking if, maybe today, it had somehow become a little looser than yesterday. It wasn't, of course. It never was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After braiding her golden hair to keep it free from her face, she wrenched loose a board under bed and pulled free a small box. Inside, her only possessions. A simple necklace with a small anchor pendant, a burnt out mana crystal, and a battered old manual on basic magic. That was her prized possession. It had taken Jaina years to earn the trust of the compound’s matriarch to be able to set foot inside of the heavily guarded library, and a few more still to build the courage to steal from it. But that one act of defiance had filled Jaina with the first and only sense of power she had ever felt here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Book in hand, Jaina pried open her window and settled herself just outside on the ledge. The streetlight below cast off just enough radiant light for her to be able to just barely make out the words on the page, not that she needed to be able to see them to know what they said. Jaina had long since memorized every word, having read the book cover to cover more times than she could count. She was sure that, given the chance, she could have cast at least one of the spells. A distant dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed out on the window until her alarm gave its cry for her to get up. After stashing her book away once more, Jaina left her cramped room almost at the same time as her dorm mates. She had shared the main living space of the dorm with far to many other mages. After a while, she had stopped trying to get to know them, they rarely lasted long, for one reason or another. Be it exhaustion, disciplinary actions, or the Overseers pushing them to produce more mana than they could, it all ended the same, with them in unmarked graves outside of the city limits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only exception to this rule was Rhonin. He had arrived a year after Jaina and had managed to keep himself out of trouble long enough to become her first and only friend. He nudged her shoulder as they squeezed themselves onto the ratty couch they had claimed as the six of them gathered around the television for the morning address. “New boots?” he asked with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brand new. Imported,” Jaina replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From where? Dorm Five?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a small laugh but fell silent as the television flashed to life. The Seal of Nazjatar, a trident pierced through the centre of an old Kaldorei glave, rotated slowly in the middle of the screen, encompassed by the words, ‘Please Stand By.’ The first few notes of Nazjatar’s anthem played before the seal was replaced with the face of the queen of the Naga, their glorious subjugator, Azshara. Long snow white hair framed her elegant face, less aquatic than those of other Naga, the only visible signs of her heritage were the dark markings on the soft blue of her face, like the sun dappled stripes of a shark, and the thin red lines that marked her gills. Azshara smiled the same false smile that never quite reached her golden eyes as she addressed the captive mages. “Good morning my Children,” she always called them that, and Jaina always hated it, “Once more you will venture out to the Mana Plants to supply the world with its most valuable resource, your pure arcane power. Without you, my precious mages, the world as we now know it would cease to function. You all are the most important piece of my empire, that which fuels our world and keeps it from falling once more into chaos. Go now to your duties and remember,” at this she spread her arms out, as if welcoming them all into an embrace, “your queen loves you.” The notes of the anthem repeated and the screen was blank once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a load of shit,” Jaina muttered quietly as they filed out the door of their dorm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhonin let out a snort. “An effective load of shit,” he agreed, nodding ahead to their dorm mates, all of whom seemed to walk with a sense of pride, “From the look of them, you’d think that she had personally come and taken them to town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of going to town,” Jaina said as their group merged with the others heading out to the day shift, “you seem to be getting quite a few permissions to leave the compound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Rhonin said, running a hand through his shock of red hair to scratch at the back of his neck in embarrassment, “noticed that, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who hasn't,” Jaina said with a small laugh, “you’ve been allowed out pretty much every day off for the past few months. How’d you manage that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may or may not have gotten myself a sponsor,” he admitted, holding up his hands at Jaina’s look of horror. “Believe me, I thought it was going to be terrible and… just… but she isn't like that at all. She doesn't see mages like some other elves do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s an elf?” Jaina was more shocked by that, “How did you manage to meet an elf?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long story, and I’d rather not get into it walking past the guards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina hadn't noticed how close they had gotten to the massive arcane powered gates that kept them all locked within the compound and stumbled in her rush to get into the line that was forming. As she got closer to the gate, tugged up her left sleeve to expose her tattooed brand on the inside of her forearm. Three runes acted as her personalized code to allow her passage through the various security checks that she had to pass through in her day to day life, as well as giving anyone her details. The guard grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm straight to scan the runes. It was always a tense moment, waiting on her security clearance, but finally she was given a small shove to pass through the gate as it opened up just enough to allow her to pass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhonin was waiting for her on the other side, as he always did. “Guard give you much trouble?” he asked, his easy grin belying the seriousness of his question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None I can't handle,” replied Jaina as she rubbed gently at her wrist where the guard had grabbed her. “Come on, we don't want to miss the early shuttle.” She gave his shoulder a good-natured pat and quickened her pace. The shuttle that took the mages back and forth from the compound to the Mana Plant only ran four times a day and only for shift changes. Missing one meant waiting until it rounded back and being terribly late, and terribly punished. Jaina had felt that punishment more than enough times and didn't want a repeat. She was so focused on her memories that she didn't notice the other body walking towards her until they collided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina tumbled to the ground from the force. Had they been running? Who just takes a jog this early in the morning? Her temper flared as she looked up to ask just this, but froze when she saw who had run into her. An elf. Long hair spilled from the hood of their jacket and their long ears were flicked back in what could only have been rage. Azshara held the elves of land just below her Naga. Jaina ducked her head, unwilling to look into the soft glow of their blue grey eyes a moment longer. Gritting her teeth, she muttered, “Forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” the elf replied, kneeling down to help Jaina to her feet, “I should be apologizing, I interrupted your commute.” Clasping Jaina’s hand, she hauled her up, brushing a few errant bits of dirt from her work clothes. “There. Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Jaina couldn't keep the harsh bite from her tone if she tried. Her cheeks burned with indignation as she swatted her hand away. “I don't need your pity,” she spat, ignoring the elf’s look of bewilderment as she turned to rejoin the others, only to see that they had already passed out of view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it,” she hissed, turning to direct her ire to the elf, only to find that she too had vanished from sight. Confused and angry, Jaina took off at a sprint, hoping against hope that she could still catch the shuttle. She took the stairs down to the platform two at a time. It was still there! She had made it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaina!” Rhonin called out to her. He was hanging out the doors, arm held out to her, “Hurry up!” Slowly, the shuttle began to move and Jaina, with a burst of speed, reached out and grabbed her friend's hand to be pulled in just as the doors closed and the shuttle moved in earnest. “Shit,” he breathed, holding her close, “I didn't think you were going to make it. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An elf,” was all she said as she sat down to catch her breath. Rhonin didn't ask her to explain further and silently took a seat next to her to wait out their ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk into the Mana Plant of the Dalaran City Mage Complex always felt like a walk down death row, to Jaina. And in a way, it sort of was. Every time they walked through those doors, they did so with the risk that they might not be coming back out. Some more than others. She had seen the results of an overdraw of mana first hand and it had only furthered her resolve to hide what she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven-Five-Eight,” the Overseer growled out Jaina’s number as she came to stand before her. He was a true Naga if ever there was one. He was burly, his lightly scaled body in constant conflict with the suit he wore. His frilled ears stuck out from his lanky seaweed green hair and his dusty orange eyes intently scanned the datapad he held. His tongue flicked out from between razor sharp teeth before he said, “Station eighty-five. Move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina hurried down the hall to relieve the mage from her assigned station. One of the guards assigned to the station scanned her brand before his partner stepped into the partition to release the mage inside. Jaina winced when she saw the state of the mage. He was stumbling, his eyes glassy and his face was flushed with heat. He had been steps from death's door. Jaina pushed her anger down as she was led into the station. She waved off the guard’s urging and sat down in the seat before placing her hands into the cuffs set into the console before her. At the push of a button, the cuffs snapped tightly over her hands, locking them in place. A shock went through her as the siphon began to activate and Jaina began to centre her mind. She heard the guard slide the enchanted key into one of the locks on the back of her collar. With a click, the silencing enchantment was disrupted and her mana flowed freely into the only outlet it had, through the cuffs and into the vast generator deep beneath the facility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina grit her teeth against the vile sensation. Even after all this time, she hadn't gotten used to it. At the very least, she had something to focus on until her shift ended. The Naga rarely took more mana than a mage had to give, and when they did, it generally was not on purpose. A waste of resources. It was why they tested every mage they acquired. But even at fourteen, Jaina had been smart enough, and just trained enough, to be able to cheat their test. It took a great deal of concentration, but she had learned to hide her true potential. It had saved her from the fear of ending up like so many others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a conscious effort to lock away a portion of her mana, which worked out well. The effort caused a thin sheen of sweat to dampen her forehead within the first few hours and the guard had never caught on. The longer she concentrated, the harder it became to hold onto her buffer. By the time her twelve hours were up, Jaina was exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina held her breath as the silencing enchantment was reactivated. It was always a shock to her system, like something vital was being snatched away from her. She hung her head as her breath left her in a shudder as the cuffs snapped open to release her. Lines like lightning trailed down her hands from her wrists where the cuffs started to the tips of her fingers. An impermanent scar that further marked her for what she was: one of the many walking batteries of Dalaran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mana, along with that of every other mage in the complex, would be used to feed the arcane addictions of the countless elves that lived in and around the city, as well as fueling the city itself. Its shields and defences were all powered by the constant work of the mage rotations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bitterness roiled with exhaustion as Jaina trudged back to her tiny room. Her only solace, the knowledge that she was free, if only for a short while before the cycle began again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mornings were always structured in the compound. Awake with the alarms, gathering for the morning address, and then either work or morning meal. Jaina wasn’t sure which mornings she preferred. The mana drain was horrible, but morning meals were nearly as unbearable. Half of the mages would crowd into the dining hall, separated by their dorms, and eat. You couldn’t really call what they were served, food. Not really. The porridge-like pastes they were given on durable trays were various shades of grey and contained all of the nutrients they needed to not drop dead, minus any flavour outside of what could be described as dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the nutrient paste that made meal time insufferable, but the seating. In an effort to keep the mages from banding together, each dorm had their assigned table, cross-seating with other dorms was strictly forbidden. A fact that Jaina wouldn’t have found so bad, were it not for the fact that most of her dorm greedily ate the propaganda they were fed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe it?” Seven-Six-One, a gnome with spearmint hair, said, stabbing her spoon into her paste. “Rebels? What do they really think they’ll accomplish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Queen will crush them like the bugs they are,” Seven-Seven-Four responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina tuned them out as she pushed her paste around, waiting for the guards to send them out. For the last few days, Azshara’s addresses had ended with her talking about the so-called “rebels.” Jaina found herself agreeing with her dorm mates, though not for the reasons they did. She had seen firsthand the might that Azshara held at her command. The armies that could decimate entire countries. What hope did a band of rebels really have?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you agree, Seven-Five-Eight?” the gnome asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina had to bite back the urge to snap that that wasn’t her name, but instead breathed out a deep sigh. “Agree with what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven-Six-One scoffed, “That these heretic rebels should be made into examples!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heretics? Of all the bullshit things to say. Jaina forced a smile and nodded. “Of course. Examples must be made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was saved from further conversation by the blaring of the buzzer announcing the end of their morning meal. She stood quickly with her tray and made her way to the exit, dumping her still mostly full tray into the bin by the door. Rounding the corner, Jaina leaned against the wall with her eyes closed, taking deep, calming breaths. She jumped when someone placed a hand on her elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Jaina,” Rhonin said, batting away the panicked punch she threw at him, “I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I think you know me too well,” Jaina admitted as she relaxed. And it was true. One night, after she had finally gotten comfortable with him, she had confided how much it tore her up to have her name taken from her. It was all she had now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhonin merely smiled and pulled her into his side. “I know you just well enough to keep you out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep me out of trouble?” Jaina raised a brow at that. “Who was it that had to cover for you when you were late coming back from your last day out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Point taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of,” Jaina said as they began walking around the compound, “are you free today? They just had some new tomes shipped in from Suramar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile faltered, “I would love to go and check them out with you but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sponsor,” Jaina finished for him, hiding her disappointment, “I get it. I would want out of here as much as possible too. Go on. Tell her I said ‘hi’.” She laughed at how brightly he blushed before turning to walk towards the library. In Jaina’s years at the compound, the library had become her sanctuary. From the moment she had been allowed through its doors, Jaina had spent every free moment she had inside of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She relaxed once the doors closed behind her. “Hey, Modera,” Jaina called out as she walked among the shelves, trailing fingers along the spines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” the archivist scolded as she came to meet Jaina, “you know better than to be shouting in here.” Modera had been part of one of the original round ups of mages after the Naga rose. After years of working in the plant, she had been allowed a semblance of retirement working in the library. It was one of the few jobs the older mages were allowed after they were cycled out to make room for new mages. She was a tall slip of woman, her grey hair always tied back neatly, and she had become a sort of parental figure to Jaina and Rhonin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhonin not joining you again?” Modera asked, giving Jaina’s shoulder a pat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina shook her head, “No, off with his sponsor again.” She smiled. “Guess that just means more for me, right? Did they arrive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They?” Modera frowned in thought. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.” She laughed at Jaina’s clear frustration and motioned for her to follow as she made her way back towards her desk. “They delivered them this morning. I haven’t even got around to shelving them yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘They’ were a small collection of tomes transferred from the Nighthold in Suramar. Every so often, the Naga moved books and artifacts between their holds, though Jaina had never been able to comprehend their reasoning. All she needed to understand was that this act inadvertently kept new books flowing through the library where she could get a hold of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Modera shook her head at Jaina’s open enthusiasm, “Don't get too excited. None of these are in Common.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of the books sent here aren't,” Jaina responded, flipping one open “Can't learn magic if you can't read the text. Right?” She selected one of the books, hugging it close to her chest. “The guards know I’m here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I informed them this morning that you would be here,” Modera said, “They won't bother you today. Go on, enjoy your book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina barely managed a ‘thank you’ before running off to a secluded table. She had to admit, keeping magical texts written in Common away from Dalaran made sense if the Naga didn't want the mages learning. It was a sound plan, in theory. But, if one had learned to comprehend runic meanings when they were young, language was no boundary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This particular book seemed to be about illusionary magic. Her attention was held by what seemed to be a sort of duplication spell, or perhaps a mirror image. The illustration showed an elven man pressing his hand to that of his reflection. Rather apt, Jaina thought, if a little too on the nose. Still, the necessary runes were clearly written and Jaina found herself tracing them out on the table's surface with her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven-Five-Eight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina was startled by the guard’s voice behind her, slamming the book closed as she stood to face him, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone at the gate is asking for you,” he said with a fanged grin, “maybe you’ll get yourself a sponsor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina shuddered at the thought as she followed him. Sponsors were a very questionable thing, people who would come and offer mages the joys of the world outside of the compound, usually for a price. There had been several people who had offered to be her sponsor before and Jaina had been quick to turn them down. This one would be no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was led to a small building to the side of the gate. It had been built in such a way that the barrier ran right through the middle of it, with various rooms for private visitation. Jaina wasn't sure who to expect when the door was closed behind her, but it certainly wasn't the elf that had run into her. “You,” Jaina couldn't keep the anger from her voice, “you have a lot of nerve. You almost made me miss my shift! Do you know what they would have done to me? Do you care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf looked down at her hands, her ear flicking back. She folded her hands together on top of the small table in the middle of the room. “I am sorry about that. I was looking at the barrier and I suppose I was distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking at the barrier? Have you never seen an arcane barrier before?” Jaina found that hard to believe, most elven cities had one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had actually been looking for a way in,” the elf admitted, “I’ve been trying for some time now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You want to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No one wants to get inside this place. No, I don't buy it. What do you really want? And why did you ask for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really do only want inside,” the elf said, “I want to see the buildings in person. See how it's like. As for why you, you’re the only mage I could describe to the guards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you dragged me away from my day off because I was the only mage you remembered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the elf said, “and I’m sorry for that. We got off on the wrong foot.” She extended her hand towards Jaina, smiling softly. “My name is Sylvanas, and you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina eyed her hand suspiciously. “I’m sure the guard told you my number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did,” Sylvanas agreed, “but that isn't your name is it? When I ran into you, you had such fire in your eyes, a fire that hasn't been quenched by this place. A fire like that doesn't go by a number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still suspicious, Jaina took her hand, shaking it once. “Jaina,” she said evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina,” Sylvanas repeated, “it is good to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina looked up with a sigh. “You really want to see the compound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you are willing to show me around,” Sylvanas said, taking a step back towards her side to show that she would leave if Jaina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Jaina walked back to her side and knocked loudly on the door. “Two coming through,” she announced. When the door opened, she stood aside for Sylvanas to leave first before following behind her. The guard that collected her leered at them as they passed and Jaina struggled not to shudder in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Sylvanas asked quietly, as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks that you are here to be my sponsor,” Jaina said, “with all the connotations that come with it.” Jaina turned to look at her, really look at her. Without her hood shadowing her face, Jaina could make out her features more clearly. She had a sharp face, a little hollow around the cheeks, as if she hadn't been eating well, and her eyes seemed to stare right through Jaina. She was beautiful, only a fool would deny that. Maybe that was what caused Jaina to turn sharply on her heel. “So, you wanted a tour of the luxury that is the mage compound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, yes,” Sylvanas agreed, falling into step with Jaina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina led her around the perimeter first, pacing out the entirety of the barrier. She did her best to answer every question that she could. How many mages lived in the compound, what their shifts were like. “What’s over there?” Sylvanas asked, pointing towards a cluster of twelve identical buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those? Those are the barracks,” Jaina explained, “and the one place I will not be taking you. They're…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Private,” Sylvanas finished for her. “Home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina snorted, “If you could call it home. Six of us crammed in each dorm, eight dorms to a building? Sardines feel more at home.” She froze and looked worriedly at Sylvanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can speak your mind with me,” Sylvanas assured her. “If I’m being honest myself, I would sooner see this place as rubble than see anyone actually live here.” Her eyes flashed with anger and her ears pinned back. “It's terrible what they’re doing here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you benefit from this.” Jaina frowned in confusion. “You’re an elf. We feed you your—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Addiction,” Sylvanas quirked a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say dependency,” Jaina corrected, “but yes. The arcane we produce helps people like you live a normal life. Why would you think it's terrible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, keep talking like that and you might start convincing me that you like it here,” Sylvanas joked lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s that fire again,” Sylvanas complimented. “Yes, I benefit,” she said as she resumed walking, “but that doesn't mean I am even close to agreeing with the way they go about this. If feeding mana into the system was an actual job? A choice? That would be far better than all of this.” She motioned to the buildings around her “Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be a crime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas looked like she had more to say when her phone went off. She fished it out of her pocket, looking at the screen with a frown. “Looks like I must be on my way,” she said. “Thank you, for showing me around. I do hope to see you again sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Jaina was surprised to find that she meant it. She had been more than ready to hate Sylvanas on principle, on the simple fact that she was an elf. That she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But throughout their tour, she had shown no signs of pity towards the mages. It was… refreshing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to bowl you over next time,” Sylvanas smiled. “Thank you again. This has been enlightening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina wasn't sure how long she stood there, just watching Sylvanas walk away. She didn't want her to leave. It was pathetic. An elf treated her like a person for one day and she was ready to cling to the feeling that it left her with. It felt almost like hope. No, not hope, but something. Something that, as soon as Sylvanas was out of sight, Jaina crushed back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One elf was just that. One elf. They couldn’t change a thing for Jaina. No one could.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good morning my Children,” Azshara said, spreading out her hands. Her golden eyes seemed troubled. “Once more you will venture out to the Mana Plants to supply the world with its most valuable resource, your pure arcane power. But, today I bid you go with caution. My loyal mages of Dalaran, I take it upon myself to inform you of an incident that has occurred. Last night one of the arcane storage depots on the south side was lost in a savage attack by these so-called ‘rebels’.” In a rare show of true emotion, Azshara bared her fangs. It was just a moment. A mere flicker before her features smoothed once more into the picture of calm serenity. “The location of these depots is highly restricted, so, as much as it pains me to consider, I must accept the possibility that one of my dear children has turned against us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina glanced towards her dormmates when they began to grumble. “Who would dare betray the Queen?” one said. “To destroy her property!” Jaina’s nose wrinkled in disgust. To think that they were more concerned by a slight to Azshara than the possible deaths that the attack most likely caused. She didn’t have time to dwell on it, though, as Azshara was talking once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, this means that I will be forced to investigate. As such, I will be sending one of my top inquisitors in my stead to investigate. I bid you all not to do anything to impede her. Answer her truthfully and respectfully and my faithful will have nothing to fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing to fear. Jaina could have scoffed at the idea. She had heard tales of Azshara’s inquisitors and none of them lent to the idea of not fearing them. All they could hope was that one of the newer ones would be sent, they tended to be more lenient. For all that was worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you all for your cooperation. Go now to your duties and remember,” she spread her arms out at this, as she always did, as if welcoming them all into an embrace, “your queen loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina was on her feet the moment the announcement was over. She could hear Rhonin struggling to catch up with her as she merged with the cluster of mages making their way for the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina!” he called, grabbing her wrist to get her to stop. “Slow down. Why are you in such a rush?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard what she said,” Jaina glanced at him as he fell into step with her, “the only way we are getting through this is by keeping our heads down and doing our duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Doing our duty’?” Rhonin said. “Do you even hear yourself right now? Since when do you consider this our duty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since in the eyes of the wrong inquisitor thinking otherwise could get you killed,” Jaina ground out. “This isn't the first time she has sent one to Dalaran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina glanced around nervously. “It was years before you arrived. Some of the older mages seemed to think that her power wasn't as wide as it seemed and started to openly speak against her. She found out, sent an inquisitor. I was deemed too young at the time to be willingly agreeing with them and was excluded from what happened. But I saw the outcome. The broken bones and lashing. I heard their screams for years after from the nightmares. I’ve aged out of their good graces so there is nothing stopping them from pulling me, either of us, into their investigation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhonin frowned. “They don't have a reason to pull you in either,” he reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn't have a reason to pull Modera in last time, but that didn't stop them,” Jaina hissed, “they don't care about reasoning, they care about compliance and word of mouth.” She said no more as they passed through the gate, nor for the rest of the trip to the plant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the mages reached the plant, they were crowded off to the side of the entrance where a stage had been erected. Guards boxed them in, arcane rifles at the ready. Jaina’s blood ran cold when she saw who was standing at the front of the stage. The Naga woman stood with her hands clasped behind her back and a look of pure disdain on her face. Her hair was pulled back tightly, giving her face a stretched appearance which helped to hide the deep lines in her blue skin. Over her crisp white shirt she wore a long dark blue coat with golden trim that looked more like armor than cloth. She scanned the crowd with eyes of dull amber before she spoke, her voice grating and rough, “Greetings, I am High Inquisitor Sivara, Hand of the Queen. As you have been informed, I have been sent to weed out those who would think to betray our illustrious Queen. I expect your full compliance and wish to take this moment to inform you that any information you put forth in assistance to my duty, shall be rewarded.” Sivara waved towards the guards. “Take them to their stations. I shall collect them in turn when they are needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards herded the mages back towards the plant entrance to begin their shifts. Jaina allowed herself to be led down to her station for the day. The mage she was replacing was waiting near the console, the guard's rifle jammed into her side. “Sivara held us up,” Jaina explained gruffly as he urged her towards the console, “gonna have to work harder to make up for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina was quick to settle into her position to start the day. She set her mind to keeping her mana, but her thoughts continuously drifted to hoping against hope that she would not be called on. She could hear mages being transferred back and forth behind her. She was beginning to think that she was in the clear, for the day at least. Until her mana was locked suddenly. Jaina was all but ripped from her station by a pair of guards. They hooked their arms with hers and all but dragged her towards the room Sivara had claimed. Her feet slipped against the steel floor in her struggle to remain standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The centre of the room was dominated by a large ring, with four manacles in an ‘X’. Jaina didn't struggle as her hands were locked into the upper manacles and her ankles into the lower ones. Her breath hitched, however, as the ring hummed to life. Wild arcane energy raced across its surface, raising it a foot off of the ground. The magic smelt of ozone and wine, the scent growing stronger as Sivara approached her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may leave,” Sivara said to the guard, “I shall summon you when I am done.” She paced around Jaina slowly, flicking through some information on a datapad. “You are mage Seven-Five-Eight, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice in the back of Jaina’s mind that would normally rage at the use of her number was blissfully silent as she nodded, “Yes. That is my designation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Sivara said slowly, “I would hate to have brought in the wrong mage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong mage?” Jaina asked, letting out a cry of surprise when the manacles sparked to life, delivering a brief jolt of arcane to her system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would do well not to speak out of turn, Seven-Five-Eight,” Sivara warned. She was tall enough that when she stood in front of Jaina they were still nearly the same height, even with Jaina floating a foot off of the ground. “Now that we have established that, allow me to inform you why you, specifically, have been brought before me. You, Seven-Five-Eight, have been named by no fewer than five of your fellow mages as having possible connections to these so called rebels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies!” Jaina snapped, her outburst earning her a stronger jolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Temper, temper, little mage,” Sivara tsked, her eyes narrowing. Resuming her pacing around the ring, Sivara said, “Is it not true that you have recently acquired a ‘sponsor’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jaina said, crying out at the shock she received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lying to me will get you nowhere,” the Naga warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a lie!” Jaina said. “She isnt my sponsor! She never filled in any of the paperwork! Never paid the dues of a sponsor! I have received nothing from her!” Her words were cut short by a cry as she was shocked, her back arching in pain. “It’s the truth! I have no connection to her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sivara rounded on Jaina baring her fangs as her over large ears flicked in annoyance. “Then why have you been allowing this elf in and out of the compound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dont know!” Jaina said through her pain as the shock failed to end. “She shows up from time to time and asks for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asks for you? Specifically? Why?” Sivara asked, typing away at her datapad, cutting the ring's power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,” Jaina gasped, “she’s never told me why and I’ve never asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does she ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing of importance,” Jaina replied, earning herself a shock that had the muscles of her arms and back spasming, “she just wanted tours! She wanted me to show her around.” Once more, Sivara did not end the bursts of arcane and Jaina had to grit her teeth as the power grew in strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she say to you?” Sivara demanded. “There is no way that you two just walk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the briefest moment, Jaina thought to tell her everything. All of the anti-establishment comments Sylvanas had made to her over the course of her few visits. After all, she had nothing to gain from protecting the elf. But, she did have something to lose. Maybe not a friend, but a person who treated her like she was more than just a battery, like she was human. And so, despite the immense pain she was being subjected to, Jaina lied. “She makes advances,” she grit out, “but I refuse. I told you, she isn’t my sponsor. I don't want her around me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you saw this woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina hung her head. “Over a week ago. She probably grew bored of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sivara grabbed Jaina’s chin harshly, forcing Jaina to meet her gaze. “What is her name?” she asked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvia!” Jaina gasped out, “She said her name was Sylvia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvia,” Sivara repeated, making note of the name. “Thank you,” She turned her attention back to Jaina and for the first time since Jaina stepped into the room, Sivara smiled. With a wave of her hand, the power flowing through the manacles shot up drastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina couldn't even scream. She jerked against the manacles once before her body locked up. In all her years in the complex, Jaina had never once wished for death, but now, as her body burned from the overload of mana frying her, Jaina wished to all the gods for it to end. Every time she felt that she might pass out, Sivara lessened the strength, just enough for her to find some relief before sending it back to its previous levels. Distantly, Jaina heard something crack amidst her cries of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea how long Sivara kept her there, but her torment ended abruptly. Jaina sagged against her restraints, letting out a single broken sob. “Why? I answered your questions. So why?” her voice cracked and she flinched back reflexively when Sivara moved towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your elven visitor is not the only thing that has been brought to my attention about you,” she hissed, “they had much to say about your devotions to our glorious queen. Or lack thereof. Take this as a warning. Slip up again and a day in the ring will seem like a holiday.” She stepped back at the sound of a knock on the door, “Enter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened to reveal the pair of guards that had taken Jaina in earlier. “Inquisitor Sivara, the shuttle will be leaving shortly. Seven-Five-Eight needs to be on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Sivara sniffed, “I was done with her anyways. Has my partner arrived?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the Naga guard bowed his head to her, “Inquisitor Zharessa arrived not long ago. She is ready to take over the investigation for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Sivara waved for them to take Jaina down as she took a seat in a corner chair, “take her and begone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina slumped into the arms of the Naga who freed her from the ring and was more than surprised when he didn't just drag her to the shuttle, but instead slung her arm over his shoulder to aid her in her walk. When they arrived at the shuttle, Rhonin was waiting for them. He rushed forward to take Jaina from the guard, pulling her close. “Jaina?” He shook her shoulders to try and get her to focus on him before glaring at the guard, “What did she do to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same thing she did to you,” the guard grunted in response. “Maybe she’s just weaker. Get her on the shuttle and get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhonin did just that. He held Jaina protectively the whole ride back to the compound. Once they arrived, he had to all but carry his friend back to their dorm and help her into her bed. He tucked her in gently, dabbing sweat from her forehead with a scrap of cloth as well as wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaina had been put on leave while she recovered from her interrogation. The day after, her legs had hardly worked and Jaina had fallen in her attempt to go to the mess hall. She felt pathetic as Rhonin helped her back to her bed before bringing her a tray of food. She didn't bother asking how he had managed to get it out, she didn't really want to know. Her hands had shook as she struggled to feed herself and she had to snap at Rhonin to get him to allow her her struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the few upsides to being on leave, was that Jaina had not been required to get out of bed to watch Azshara’s morning addresses. After what Sivara put her through, she hadn't found that she had the energy to put on a mask of even moderate adoration for the Queen. She had struggled with it before, more so than she had thought apparently, but with her mind filled with questions on just who had sold her out, she didn't think she would have been successful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, her leave was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina sat on the edge of her bed, braiding her hair for the first time in days. She winced from a twinge in her neck and rubbed at her collar after she tied off her braid. Her neck had been bothering her since that day. She had felt little shocks from the back of her collar off and on, but had chalked them up to simple aftershocks. Gritting her teeth in more annoyance than pain, Jaina forced herself to her feet and shuffled out to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you up and about,” Rhonin said softly, making room for her next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I have much of a choice,” Jaina said quietly, eyeing their dormmates suspiciously as they made their way out of their rooms, “I’m lucky that the Overseers allowed me this long to recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhonin tried to give her a reassuring smile, “If it makes you feel any better, I heard that the Inquisitors left yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overjoyed,” Jaina deadpanned, rubbing at her neck again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Rhonin asked. “You sleep wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina shook her head, “I wish. I think the Inquisitor went a bit overboard. Nothing to worry yourself over.” She nudged him with her elbows. “The address is starting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hardly bring herself to pay attention to whatever it was Azshara had to say to them. Probably praising the sheep for selling out their cellmates. She nearly jumped at the feeling of Rhonin poking at her ribs. “What?” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re glaring,” Rhonin informed her quietly, “calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am calm,” Jaina said only to be poked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it,” he smiled as he shouldered her gently, earning him a light shove in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With their light back and forth, Jaina found herself relaxing, for what it was worth. By the time they made it to the gates, she was feeling much better. They passed through the gate with no issue, but Jaina found her nerves returning as they made their way to the shuttle. She couldn't help but worry how far the inquisitor's word went. Would she be dragged off for her final draining the moment she stepped off the shuttle? Would today be her last day in the compound? For better or worse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nerves did not leave her alone throughout the day. It made concentrating on locking down her safety net of mana difficult. Barely halfway through her shift, Jaina began to feel the strain. Sweat beading on her forehead and her breathing was shallow. Behind her, her guard stifled a laugh and she knew something was off. Maybe the strain wasn’t entirely due to her lack of concentration. Maybe, her station had been tampered with, as an extra little hit of punishment for her perceived crime, her slight against Azshara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina had never been more happy for her shift to end. Leaning against Rhonin for support, she made her way back to their dorm, stopping only to collect her daily ration of nutrient paste. The paste they were given after their shifts was not consumed in the dining hall and as such was served in a tube. The tube crinkled annoyingly in Jaina’s rush to finish it in an attempt to fill the gnawing emptiness that was always present, be it from mana drain or hunger. It didn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Rhonin said with a low whistle, pushing up the door to their dorm, “I’ve never seen you eat so enthusiastically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking a bit of spilled paste from her thumb, Jaina said, “They messed with my station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They what!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Messed with it, made the draw stronger,” Jaina sighed, tossing her empty tube into the bin. “Not enough to push me over the edge but… close enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's insane,” Rhonin said, “why would they risk that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think?” she shrugged. “They’re petty and cruel. It’s exactly the type of thing they would do.” Giving Rhonin's arm a gentle squeeze, Jaina made her way to her room. “Sorry, I’d stay up and chat but after today, I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Rhonin said, “Just get some rest, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Hidden within the safety of her room, Jaina let the stress of the day catch up to her. She allowed a few tears to slip from her eyes but no more, crying wouldn’t help her. With a shuddering breath, Jaina pulled up the floor board and carefully removed the necklace from its place beneath the book. She ran her thumb along the pendant before undoing the clasp and putting it on, being careful to avoid touching the back of her collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the edge of her bed, Jaina held the pendant in her hand and allowed her mind the rare time to wander back to happier times. Free times. Of playing in the surf and running across rolling hills. The feeling of warm sand beneath feet and the saltspray of the sea against her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a gentle tapping on her bedroom window almost made Jaina cry out in surprise, and she would have, were it not for the fact that she quickly clamped a hand over her own mouth. She took deep steady breaths to calm her racing heart, tucking her necklace beneath the collar of her sleepshirt. Slowly, Jaina shifted on her bed to look over her shoulder and felt her fear melt into anger at what she saw. “Sylvanas?” Her brow furrowed as she crossed her room to the window. She pulled it open rather aggressively, delighted at the sight of the elf scrambling to keep her balance. “What are you doing here? And how did you manage to get past the barrier?” Jaina asked, her tone accusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I snuck through,” Sylvanas said, refusing to give anymore details on the matter, “and I came to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina narrowed her eyes. “You disappear for over a week only to conveniently show back up—in the middle of the night no less—for what? A friendly chat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ ears flicked back and she glanced away. “I heard about what they did to you. I didn't think it would be a good idea to come around again, but I wanted to check on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you hear about what happened? You’re just some elf who thinks she can come and go as she pleases, making me think that you might actually care about what's happening here and—” she cut herself off turning away. “I should shove you out of that window and alert the guards,” she ground out, “I’m sure they would love to know about whatever hole you managed to squeeze through to get in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you won't,” Sylvanas said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jaina agreed reluctantly, “I won't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, can I come in?” Sylvanas asked. “It’s a bit cold out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, you’re already coming in anyways,” Jaina turned to see that Sylvanas had indeed started slipping in through the window. “If anyone finds out that you were here, I’m as good as dead. You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Sylvanas said, sitting down on the floor to lean against the wall. “But it didn't feel right, wandering around Dalaran freely knowing that you had suffered partially because of me. So, I’m sorry for what they did to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina shrugged, “I’m sure it would have happened at some point in my life. Maybe it was best to get it out of the way now while I have my whole life to try and move past it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a terrible why to think about it,” Sylvanas snapped, struggling to keep her voice down. “The fact that she sent someone to shake you all down does not make it inevitable, nor should you have to just roll over and accept it as a fact of life! No one should!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you know about it!?” Jaina kneeled in front of Sylvanas, glaring into her eyes. “An elf, a well-to-do one by the looks of you, would never be able to even begin to understand the ‘facts of life’ that we mages have to suffer day in and day out from the time we are sold to the compounds to the time that we die! How can you even think to dictate how we should think about our lots in life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas bared her fangs in anger, her ears pinning back flat. “And you think that you can judge my life? Yes, I am an elf, and I will never know the depths of your suffering, but don't for a moment think that I have gotten off easy. I have fought and struggled for the life that I have now and I continue to fight and struggle for the lives of others. Azshara may not have taken as much from me, but that does not mean that her lieutenants didn't try their damnedest to make me bow to their will. And I will never bow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina, to her credit, did not flinch away from Sylvanas’ anger. While Sylvanas was doing her best to keep her voice low, Jaina could still hear the strength of her voice. She closed her eyes and counted down from ten under her breath, bringing her temper back under control. “I’m sorry,” she said evenly. “You’re right, I shouldn't judge you. But that doesn't mean that you have a right to try and tell me how to think about my life here. Accepting it brutally is the only reason I’ve survived this long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a long while before Sylvanas asked, “What would you do? If you were free, I mean. What do you dream of, Jaina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's dangerous to dream,” Jaina said, “it only ever leads to disappointment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas offered her a small smile. “I suppose that is true. But humour me. There must have been something you wanted once. Maybe even long ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina looked down at her hands in thought. “I want to see the world,” she said slowly, “I want to be able to go wherever I want, without the fear of being hunted down and dragged back here. To see anything that isn't this city. I… I want to go back to the ocean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas nodded slowly. “Those are good dreams, I would want to be anywhere else myself.” Her ears twitched back as she tilted her head, watching Jaina’s face, “But, I feel like that isn't the only thing that you dream of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina bit at her lip and shook her head, “I want to learn magic. Real, proper magic, not just channeling my mana into some damned machine.” She looked up at Sylvanas then, her eyes suddenly bright. “Even frivolous things, like levitating a cup of tea to myself or making a firework. My mana is my own and I just really want to embrace that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas smiled brightly at that. “Now that is a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a dream,” Jaina said, smiling sadly. “As long as this collar is active,” she tugged at the collar for emphasis, “I’ll never be able to even feel my own mana if I’m not hooked up to the generators.” She stood up then, pulling Sylvanas to her feet, “You should get out of here before the guards make their rounds outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas paused as she climbed through the window. “You shouldn't give up on your dreams so easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina let out a breathy laugh. “I’ve had years to slowly give up on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, maybe it’s time to start dreaming again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Jaina gave the elf a gentle shove to urge her out the window. “Goodbye, Sylvanas.” She stood at the window, watching as Sylvanas carefully climbed down and made her way towards the gate, disappearing into the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the week following Sylvanas’ late-night visit, Dalaran changed. Security was on high alert as rebel sighting became more and more frequent, and deeper into the city. The shifts the mages worked became longer, and the draw of mana grew more severe as the City Officials began stockpiling mana reserves. Heavily armed guards escorted the mages to and from the complex. Even visitation for sponsors had been completely cancelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through it all, Jaina did her best to keep her head up. The pressure against her mana buffer was bearable, as much as it could be, and she managed to suffer through it without too much worry. It would have been more bearable, were it not for the near-constant pain in the back of her neck. It was like the collar was constantly shocking bursts of power into her spine. It was exhausting, and the lack of sleep had begun to show. Dark bags shadowed her eyes and she was irritable, more so than she normally was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stayed close to Rhonin as much as she could as they made their way into the plant up until they were separated as they always were. She was led up to her new workstation floors above where she used to work. Shoved roughly into her station, Jaina settled and silently placed her hands in the cuffs, waiting for her mana to be unlocked. As always, she savored the brief relief of feeling her mana before the pull began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina wasn't sure how long she sat at her station when something odd happened. Distantly, she heard a sound, a clamour in the distance. A blast? Had someone been overdrawn? As dangerous as it was for her, Jaina divided her attention to strain to hear what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second blast confirmed that, no, someone had not been overdrawn. Behind her, someone jogged over to talk to her guard and she cursed herself for not bothering to try and pick up on the Naga’s gurgling language. She craned her neck to try and get a look at the two only to have her guard grab her hair and force her to face forward once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back to work,” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> working,” Jaina hissed back, “what is going on out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that concerns you, </span>
  <span>Seven-Five-Eight,” he gave her head one final shove before turning to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, something inside of her snapped. “That's not my name,” Jaina said, her voice only just being heard above the commotion a few floors down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say, Mage?” her current guard snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Jaina grit her teeth, “that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my name.” She let out a small gasp as she was all but ripped from the console. Her hands burned from the sudden disconnect, the mana scaring flaring. When she was slammed into the wall outside of her workstation, her neck joined her new symphony of pain accompanied by a metallic </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing his arcane rifle into Jaina’s shoulder, her guard leaned close to her face, baring his fangs, “You mages have no </span>
  <em>
    <span>names</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No identity. You are nothing. A number, a battery. You are </span>
  <span>Seven-Five-Eight, nothing more, and one more word out of you and you won't even be that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't even a veiled threat, very on the nose, Jaina thought. If she said anything more, she would die. And at this point, would that really be such a bad thing? If not here, it would be from mana drain or wasting her life in this place. Would going out in a fit of defiance be all that bad? Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina clenched her fists tightly, ignoring the warmth that flowed through her. For a moment, the guard's face changed to... confusion? Fear? Jaina wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. She tilted her chin up and narrowed her eyes, “My name is Jaina, and I will no longer be a pawn of your queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard took a step back, raising his rifle to take aim. Jaina looked down the barrel of her fate and for the briefest moment felt peace. This was it, it was over. She closed her eyes and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of an arcane weapon firing made her flinch. She waited for pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly before pressing her back against the wall in shock. The guard lay dead at her feet, a smouldering hole through his head. Slowly she turned her head to see the face of her… savior? She wasn't sure about that yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was dressed in heavy dark clothing, a bandolier strung across his shoulder, his hair slicked back. The lower half of his face was hidden by a bandana and his dark eyes examined her critically as he pulled the rifle from the guard’s cold hands. “Jaina?” he asked, his voice gruff. When Jaina nodded, he stood slowly, “You are in luck, the Dark Lady has asked me to rescue you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina’s mind was reeling with questions. Dark Lady? Rescue? “You're resistance, aren't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very observant,” the man said, tossing a mana pistol to Jaina with no warning, watching as she struggled to catch it. “Have you ever shot before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina shook her head. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best learn quickly. Come.” He didn't wait to see if Jaina followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jaina jogged after the man, she watched as more mages were freed from their pods. Some ran ahead with other resistance members, while others stood steadfast at their workstations. “Why aren't you taking everyone?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those that stay behind, do so because they choose to,” the man replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina frowned, “Why would they choose to stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew, of course, deep down. Jaina had seen the devotion in some of her fellow mages, but she had hoped, maybe foolishly, that many of them had only been playing along, like she had. Just a little better. To be proven wrong, it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before it could really sink in, someone called to her. “Jaina!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She skidded to a halt and turned to see Rhonin hobbling towards her. “Rhonin!” When he reached them, Jaina looked down to see that his leg was bleeding. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firefight,” he explained simply. He turned to the masked man, “My escort didn't make it, Nathanos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man, Nathanos, swore under his breath, “We’ll inform the Lady once we are clear. She won't be happy about this.” The sound of rifle fire drew nearer and he swore louder. “Hurry, we have wasted too much time already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slinging her arm around Rhonin to act as his crutch, Jaina did her best to hurry after Nathanos. She tried to focus solely on their escape but her mind was filled with too many other questions. She had to know. “How do you know him?” she asked as they ran into a stairwell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhonin was quiet as they began their struggle up the stairs. Nathanos had already made it to the first landing and was waiting for them with an air of impatience. “My sponsor,” he said finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina looked between the two in confusion. “Not that I’m judging,” Jaina started, grunting as she pulled her friend up the rest of the way to the landing, “I wouldn't have thought him your type. And a member of the resistance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” Rhonin stumbled a step away from Jaina to try and take the next flight on his own as a distant explosion had the three of them rushing to finish their climb. “She told me about him, his part in this mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This mission?” Jaina froze, her hand trembling on the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The main assault against Dalaran, their plan to get us mages out as well as some artifacts to help in their cause,” Rhonin explained, not noticing that Jaina had stopped following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew,” Jaina’s voice was as cold as it was accusatory. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you said nothing to me? After what they did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhonin hung his head turning to face her, “Yes, I knew. I helped them plan that attack. Fed them the information they needed. I wanted to tell you, Jaina, but I couldn't. I didn't want to put you at risk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean even more at risk than I already was?” Jaina snapped, taking the stairs two at a time to pass him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina, please,” Rhonin pleaded as he struggled after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” Jaina ground out, taking a deep breath to calm herself. They couldn’t have this fight right now, she realized that. With a measure of reluctance, she held out her arm to help her friend. “You are going to explain everything to me later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhonin nodded, leaning gratefully into Jaina’s side as they hobbled up after Nathanos. “I promise, I’ll explain everything once we get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up!” Nathanos shouted from the top of the stairs as a door below them blew open. Naga streamed through, rifles aimed at the trio. He did his best to give the mages cover fire, but the Naga didn't seem to care about the threat he posed and focused their fire, not at the mages, but around them. Each shot seared a hole through the metal of the staircase, weakening the structure slowly, systematically. “Get off of those stairs now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina did her best to haul Rhonin up the stairs towards the safety of the final landing and the door to the roof beyond it. She aimed behind her, firing off rounds from the pistol Nathanos had given her. Most of her shots went wide, but an enraged shout from one of the guards below told her that at least one had found its mark. They were so close now, Jaina could taste it. But the further they got, the more desperate to stop them the Naga became. Their fire became concentrated, accompanied by the creaking groan of weakened steel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A particularly loud groan had Jaina stumbling to her knees. Behind her, Rhonin let out a cry of shock as the stair below him gave way, pulling away from the wall, taking him with them. In a panic, Jaina scrambled to grab his wrist before he fell too far, and the remaining railing with her other hand. Her shoulders screamed in protest at the strain as she tried and failed to pull him up to her. “Hold on, Rhonin!” she begged, looking up to Nathanos who was still trying to deal with the Naga. “Just a little longer and we’ll both be safe. He’ll help you up and we can go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go far away from here, where they won't find us. Take that sponsor of yours with us so you won't have to leave her,” Jaina’s voice was strained. Her grip on the railing was slipping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina, please—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't even hold keeping your involvement with them against you. Just. Hold. On!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay,” Rhonin was smiling at her sadly, “we both know that you can't hold me up forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay,” Rhonin said softly, “It’s going to be okay, I promise. Just let me go. I was free longer than you were, it's your turn now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were brought in a year after me,” Jaina tried to force a laugh through her strained voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget that I’m older than you,” he countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Jaina grit, trying again to pull him up, “I’m not going to abandon you! Not now! You’re all I have!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Rhonin said, “but this is the last choice I am going to take from you.” He shifted his hand, moving his thumb over his palm allowing him to slip free of Jaina’s hold as he began to say something else. He smiled brightly as he fell, his final words lost in Jaina’s panicked scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhonin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a fit of desperation to try and save her only friend, Jaina let go of the railing and prepared to jump after him, only to have a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her back. “No!” she all but shrieked. “Let me go! Let. Me. GO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get ahold of yourself!” Nathanos snapped as he struggled to pull her away from the edge when the rifle fire began again. “He is gone! Do not throw away the chance he is giving you for a corpse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could still be alive!” she tried to reason. Jaina knew that, logically, the chances of surviving a fall from this height were slim. But the chance was still there. As her desperation grew, Jaina’s collar began to grow hot around her neck, like it was struggling. The warmth that she had felt and ignored so easily before became a fire beneath her skin and demanded an outlet, whether Jaina could consciously do so or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cry of pain, desperation and anguish, Jaina let loose a burst of arcane. The resulting blast sent Nathanos flying up the stairs where he crumpled in a winded heap while Jaina fell onto her back, exhausted. She held her shaking hands above her face, turning them other slowly as she looked at them in shock. That was magic. Actual magic, from herself. “The collar!” she gasped, gripping it tightly. It was hot to the touch but she could now tell that whatever enchantment that had kept her mana locked away had been rendered inert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization hit Jaina hard. Her magic was her own again. She could cast spells now. She had power beyond her own nonexistent strength. She could have saved Rhonin. Broken sobs had her curling in on herself even as Nathanos stumbled to his feet and dragged her the rest of the way up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up,” he grunted, wrapping an arm around his side. When Jaina did not get up, he snarled out, “If you don't get up they will come after you and you will join your friend in the grave! Is that what you want? Get up! Now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Jaina got up, hugging herself tightly as they made their way out onto the roof. She didn't know what she was expecting. It certainly wasn't a cluster of terrified mages and more masked resistance members. A massive circle had been drawn on the roof and everyone had been gathered in its centre. It was a circle that Jaina recognized from a book on Telemancy that had drifted through the archive years ago. “Do you really mean to teleport us all out of Dalaran?” she asked, her voice cracking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the plan, yes. Just far enough that we won't struggle too hard to get to our rendezvous point,” he explained, as they approached whom Jaina assumed was the leader of this strike force. “We can’t risk stressing our mages too much since we had to split them to complete this assault.” What other further questions Jaina had were silenced as Nathanos hailed the elven woman, “Anya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya let out a relieved breath as she all but shoved the two of them into the circle. “We thought we were going to have to leave you behind.” She looked around with a frown. “Where are Sharlindra and our informant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos looked away. “They didn't make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods take them,” Anya murmured, looking briefly pained before she whistled loudly and called out, “That’s all of us! Get us out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Various smells wafted around them as the resistance mages flooded the circle with power. Jaina could feel it in her bones, the sheer amount of power being used for this one spell. When the power was released, Jaina felt as if the floor had dropped out from under her and she closed her eyes instinctively. When she finally opened her eyes she was shocked. The entire group now stood in a vast field with a mountain range in the distance. She staggered away from the charred ground where they had landed and looked around in amazement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was outside of Dalaran. Actually outside! The joy of it was soured greatly, but not completely gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her amazement vanished in one quick moment as someone called out, “Anya! Nathanos! I'm glad you all made it! We were starting to worry.” Jaina knew that voice. She turned slowly to see Sylvanas striding towards the group. Jaina frowned in confusion as she met her halfway, looking at her with barely concealed anger. Sylvanas stopped a few feet away from Jaina, her face softening into something akin to relief. “Hey, Jaina.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ head snapped to the side from the force with which Jaina slapped her. She stood very still before rubbing gently at the stinging mark blooming on her cheek, red as the scarf she wore around her neck. “I suppose I deserve that,” Sylvanas said. She raised her hand to stop the rebels that were moving towards Jaina. “Stand down,” she ordered before finally looking back to Jaina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is the least you deserve,” Jaina hissed. “You used us! Used </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Would you have strung along whatever mage you happened to run into? Was Rhonin just another one of your pawns? Do you even care about the lives you dragged behind you?” She swayed on her feet, her head spinning before she tilted forward. When Sylvanas stepped further into her space to catch her, Jaina struggled in her arms. “Don't touch me! Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Sylvanas said, shifting her stance to pick Jaina up with an ease that had her frowning with concern, even as the mage beat her fist weakly against Sylvanas’ chest, “but you’re exhausted. We can discuss this more when you can stand on your own again.” She carried Jaina towards a pair of carts pulled by rickety-looking constructs that seemed just about ready to fall apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina allowed herself to be placed in the back of the cart among the various books and artifacts that the rebels had pilfered from Dalaran. She was so exhausted that she hardly noticed the rocking of the cart as it began to move. She had to have dozed off as a jerk of the cart as it hit a rock had her jolting up with a stifled cry. For a moment, Jaina was confused, she had no immediate memory of where she was, or why. But as the memories returned, so too did the grief. She sat up carefully, hugging her knees to her chest, doing her best to keep her breathing quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it turned out, she didn't do a very good job of it as Sylvanas was soon there, walking alongside the cart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had turned up the collar of the long wool coat she had been wearing and undone the scarlet scarf so that its ends hung loosely over her shirt. Her ears were perked and alert, twitching at the sounds of the caravan. She was rigid as she walked, her face tense, but when she noticed Jaina watching her, Sylvanas schooled her face into something that more closely resembled the calm she had been trying to convey. “You’re okay,” she said, “Just a bump in the road.” She kept pace with the cart with practised ease as she waited to see what Jaina would do. In an attempt to ease whatever tension was between them she asked, “Do you plan on slapping me again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hadn't planned on it, no,” Jaina replied, adding, “but I have been known to be spontaneous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Sylvanas said, nodding, “I don't believe Rhonin ever mentioned that about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got Jaina’s full attention. She shifted in the cart to face Sylvanas, “What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He talked about you,” Sylvanas said. “A lot of what I’ve heard is to be believed. It was his idea, in a way, to involve you. And he reached out to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was a very clever man,” Sylvanas said. “Noticed that my sister would be hanging around the station almost every time you all left. Started leaving little notes until she agreed to be his sponsor.” She looked down, her ears lowering, “I am sorry. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Maybe if I had been there instead…” Her voice trailed off before she seemed to remember herself. “But Nathanos didn't have the knowledge of the compound that I do and we might have lost even more on that front.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You attacked the compound?” Jaina questioned, eyebrows raising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More, infiltrated,” Sylvanas explained, “We couldn’t just hit the plant and leave everyone else. It all had to happen at once to give us the chance to free the most mages. And, well, there was more than just books stored in that library. They were keeping a great amount of artifacts that will go towards helping the cause.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina hummed at that, “So, who exactly are you then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sylvanas?” the elf with a small smile. “I thought we covered names when we met?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn't what I meant and you know it,” Jaina ground out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will have to be enough for now,” Sylvanas said. “It isn't that I don’t trust you. I don't trust anyone. It’s why I’m still alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you broke into the compound to see me,” Jaina pointed out, her anger flaring again, “to check on me for something that you hold partial blame for!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no intention of faulting you for your anger,” Sylvanas said, “I can see how that would seem to have been in bad taste. I didn't know that she would send out inquisitors, and I was genuinely concerned for you. I don't expect any sort of forgiveness, not now. Or ever if you don't feel I deserve it. But maybe… understanding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina frowned as Sylvanas finished speaking, “So you don't intend on telling me who you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Sylvanas laughed, a bright, strained sound, as if she was trying and failing miserably to stop herself. “We’ll see how I am feeling once we reach our first stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was something that Jaina had not thought to ask. But now that the idea had been set out, it was all she could think to do. “And where exactly are we heading? Can you answer me that, at least?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a forgotten road through the mountain,” Sylvanas answered freely. “We have established a checkpoint in one of the breaks. Not as well protected as our main camp, but I don't want to risk the entire trek without stopping for a rest. Not with so many exhausted and injured parties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Through the mountain?” Jaina wracked her memory, trying to think of what lay on the other side of the range. “There isn't anything over there,” she concluded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Sylvanas said and picked up her pace to a light jog to return to the front of the caravan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused by this but having no way of getting any answer, Jaina shifted so that she could see where they were going. The field slowly faded into the rocky outskirts of the mountain range and began to gently slope upwards. The second time her teeth clacked together, Jaina carefully climbed over the side of the still moving cart. She misjudged the speed at which it had been moving and stumbled, nearly falling over. Even then, Jaina struggled to keep pace with the cart. It was like she had the legs of a fawn, they didn't seem to want to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jaina would be damned if she arrived in this camp like some sort of invalid. Through stubborn force of will, Jaina made her way towards the head of the caravan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't have long to regret her decision, however, as the caravan rounded a bend and entered a sheltered area, walled off on two ends by sheer cliffs. Waiting for them was a heavily armed force, weapons at the ready. They seemed ready to attack at a moment’s notice before they saw Sylvanas. They lowered their weapons and saluted. All except one. An elf broke their ranks and made a mad dash towards Sylvanas, all but hurling herself at her. “You’re back!” she cried, wrapping her arms around Sylvanas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m back,” Sylvanas said, sounding insulted, “but I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, seeing that I ordered you to stay back at the base. You shouldn't be out here in your condition, Vereesa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vereesa scoffed. “They aren't going to keep me bound to the base yet. I can still fight, and I can definitely make sure my sister makes it back safe and sound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sister? That had Jaina’s full attention. If this elf was Sylvanas’ sister, then that meant that she had been Rhonin’s sponsor. Jaina made her way closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vereesa looked about expectantly around at the rescued mages. Slowly, her hopeful smile faded. She swallowed hard. “Where's Rhonin?” Sylvanas didn't answer, choosing instead to look away. “Sylvanas,” Vereesa pleaded, “where </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rhonin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath Sylvanas said, “He’s—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s dead,” Jaina cut her off, moving to stand to Sylvanas’ left. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if to shield herself from Vereesa’s look of utter devastation. “He wanted to make sure that I got out… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina would never forget Vereesa’s sorrowful wail for as long as she lived. Her knees seemed to fail her and she fell into her sister's arms, her body wracked with terrible sobs. “I’m sorry,” she repeated, taking a step back. “It should have been me. I’m sorry.” She left them there to comfort each other and made her way around the camp. The mages had been taken to an alcove where they were tended to by several of the rebels. For a moment Jaina considered joining them, but the thought of mingling with them left a sour taste. The memory of her torment at the hands of Sivara was still fresh, and the knowledge that one of them could have sold her out kept her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wandered as far from the camp as she dared, keeping it in her sight as she settled down against a rock. She closed her eyes and tried to embrace the feeling of freedom that she should have felt. The air out here was crisp and clean, if a little cold, with the looming threat of fall and the coming winter. Jaina couldn’t help but feel that she didn't deserve to be out here. Rhonin had actively fought for his freedom, only for it to be taken from him cruelly. What had Jaina done? She had all but accepted her fate, and now what was she supposed to do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had spent nearly her whole life in the rigorous structure of the compound. Every moment was carefully planned out. Every day set up for her. Her purpose was branded on her arm. What was she supposed to do now? Where was she meant to go? She couldn’t go home, nor did she want to. But what could she do here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of someone clearing their throat had Jaina jumping. She looked up, expecting to see a guard, only to see Sylvanas looking down at her with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Jaina sighed, using the rock to help herself up. “How’s your sister?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be okay,” Sylvanas said, not bothering to ask how Jaina had guessed. “She’s put herself on kitchen duty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's good,” Jaina said. She looked at Sylvanas skeptically. “Did you want something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvanas reached into her pocket and pulled and pulled out a crusty fashioned key. “I thought you might like to get that thing off of your neck,” she offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina eyed the key suspiciously before she turned away from Sylvanas, pulling her mussed up braid over her shoulder. “Is that key going to work? I’ve tried to take it off before and I know what happens if you don’t use a proper key.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax,” Sylvanas soothed, “it's part of the enchantment that causes feedback. This is a two part key. One of the first mages we saved helped create the counter enchantment.” She brushed her finger over the keyhole and frowned, “That’s odd… the enchantment is gone. That’s…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I broke it,” Jaina said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The enchantment,” Jaina clarified, “I think I broke it. I don’t know how, but after Rhonin...” She swallowed hard. “After he fell, I… there was a burst of mana from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From you?” Sylvanas slid the key into place and with a gentle click the collar came free. “How did you manage to break free with your mana being drained?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina chewed around her lip while she rubbed at her neck. “I managed to conserve a portion of my mana. None of the guards knew.” With one last look at the collar, Jaina tossed it to the ground behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me,” Sylvanas said, taking a step back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jaina turned quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that you were able to hold back your mana, so you should have at least a small pool now. So show me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have never had any training,” Jaina argued, “I can’t just channel it at will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try,” Sylvanas said. “You told me that you wanted to learn how to use your magic. If you can’t even do this much, then how will you ever learn to cast a spell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gritting her teeth, Jaina closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could on the small trickle of power she could feel. It felt a lot like trying to grasp at water. When she managed that much, she wasn't sure what to do with it. She knew enough that trying anything large without some kind of focus could end in disaster, so she pooled what little mana she still had before releasing it with a sweep of her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gust of power carried with it the chill of winter and the sharp scent of sea salt and peppermint. On the ground at her feet, the collar lay crushed and imprisoned in a block of ice. Jaina had little time to be amazed at her own little show of power as the world tilted and she pitched forward. She knew that Sylvanas had stopped her from hitting the ground again, but she didn't have the energy to care. Instead, she allowed herself to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of raised voices drew Jaina’s attention. She had been wandering the strangely vacant cave in which they had camped, searching for signs of where everyone had gone. She had only slept a short while, and there was no way that they all could have just up and left without her waking. At the back of the cave through a crevasse that Jaina still had to squeeze through, thin as she was, was something odd. A door. It was made of fine wood, far too fine to be anywhere near a cave, and seemed—familiar, in a way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out to the brass handle, Jaina was shocked to see the smoothness of her hand. It held no trace whatsoever of the mana scarring and was framed at the wrist by the soft cotton of buttoned sleeves. Confused as she was, Jaina had no time to wonder as raised voices drew her attention back to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we have a deal,” a tall Naga woman said as the door swung open at Jaina’s touch. Even from behind, Jaina would never forget her. The inky black of her hair, an oddity among the Naga, made the head acquisitioner impossible to mistake. “And, here is a bonus to the agreed amount. Think of it as a reward for your… cooperation.” As she spoke, Vashj Dame turned to collect the funds from a small chest, her many gold bangles jingling. This, however, gave Jaina a perfect view of just who Vashj had been speaking with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine regarded Jaina coldly. “Just take her, already. You’ve caused me enough strife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her words, two Naga grabbed hold of Jaina, pulling her kicking and screaming from the room. Katherine was saying something else but Jaina could not hear her words over her own desperate cries for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!” Jaina sat up so quickly she nearly collided with whoever it was that grabbed hold of her shoulders to urge her back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right,” they soothed, “you’re safe. No one is trying to take you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the terror left her, Jaina took in the person who sat by her side. It took her a moment to recognize the elf, with her silver hair and eyes of deep blue. But when she did, Jaina had to look away. “You’re Rhonin's sponsor, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf offered her a small smile, “Most people just call me Vereesa, but yes, I had been his sponsor.” Vereesa placed her hand behind Jaina’s shoulder to help her sit up, and there it remained until she had settled against the cave wall. “We were starting to wonder if you were going to wake up at all. It’s been almost an entire day,” she said, sitting down more comfortably next to Jaina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mana drain can do that to a person,” Jaina grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Vereesa huffed, rolling her eyes, “I tore Sylvanas a new one for that little stunt. “I honestly don’t know what she was thinking, demanding you cast on the spot like that. What was she expecting to happen? For you to come out of that place a mage at her full strength? Ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina allowed herself a small smile at that as she looked around. Empty save for the two of them. “Where is everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside packing up after breakfast,” Vereesa said, pulling a small metal bowl off of the tray she had brought in with her, handing it over to Jaina, “Sylvanas wants to be out of here by midday, so she’s busy with that. I took it upon myself to make sure that you got fed. So go on. Dig in.” She smiled brightly and sat back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Jaina took a moment to examine the contents of the bowl. She had been expecting a nutrition paste, but the food she had been given was decidedly not grey, nor a paste. Some sort of rice porridge, she assumed. Taking a spoonful, Jaina carefully blew at the steam. Hot food! She was momentarily ashamed of how amazed she was at such a simple concept, but she hid it well. Almost as well as she hid her eagerness to take the first bite, but when she did she nearly dropped her spoon. The porridge was rich and creamy and even without the additions of meats or heavy seasonings, it was still the best thing Jaina had tasted in ages. She ate ravenously, even as her vision blurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Vereesa said, giving Jaina her most reassuring smile, “Rhonin cried the first time I was able to get him proper food, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dam broke. Jaina polished off her bowl with as much enthusiasm as a woman sobbing could muster. She barely registered the jerky that Vereesa passed to her until she had devoured most of that as well. She only just managed to stop herself from licking the bowl and promptly set it aside in favour of fruitlessly trying to rub the tears from her eyes. She didn't even know why exactly she was crying, but she didn't have long to wonder before Vereesa was speaking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a good man,” Vereesa said suddenly. “He spoke highly of you. That's part of what spurred Sylvanas into trying to get you out specifically. You meant a lot to him, and he meant the world to me and I’m… well, Sylvanas would do anything for me. Perks of being a little sister.” She sighed wistfully, her hand drifting almost instinctively to her belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an action that did not escape Jaina’s notice. She cleared her throat self-consciously, “I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, honestly, but Sylvanas… she mentioned your,” she frowned, “condition. Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vereesa flushed before she nodded. “I am. Not too far along though, so her concern, while touching, is unfounded. For now at least.” Her ears wilted slightly and she glanced away, “I’m sure he would have been so excited, if I’d had the opportunity to tell him. He would have been a great father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure he would have,” Jaina said quietly, setting her bowl aside. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It should have been me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Vereesa looked at Jaina with narrowed eyes. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn't save him,” Jaina couldn't bring herself to meet Vereesa’s questioning gaze. “If they had gone off without me, then maybe he could have gotten away. If I hadn’t have held up. Wasted what little time we had to get away… and now, knowing that he had something to look forward to on the outside? A life and a future family? He deserved to be free far more than I do. He worked so hard to get out and that chance was snatched away because of me! He should be here with you, and I should be broken at the bottom of that stairwell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suddenness with which Vereesa shoved Jaina had her tumbling to her side. “Don't you dare talk like that,” Vereesa snapped. “Do you really think that Rhonin would be happy to hear you speak like that?” she asked. “No,” she answered her own question, “he would be so disappointed. He gave his life so that you could have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance</span>
  </em>
  <span> at freedom. Would you throw that away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jaina shook her head, sitting back up, “of course not, but can you honestly tell me that I’m wrong? He worked so hard to be able to free himself, and what did I do? From the moment I was sold I did nothing to fight against them. I only focused on living under them. On surviving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you call that doing ‘nothing’?” Vereesa tilted her head, her ears shifting up in interest. “We have been fighting to free mages for more than a few years, and I have seen mages living under her oppression for less time than you who had already been broken down. But here you are! You are free because you did nothing but fight! You inspired Rhonin so much, did you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… what?” Jaina frowned. “What would he have had to be inspired by?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vereesa smiled. “That fighting spirit of yours.” She stood up and held her hand out to help Jaina to her feet. “Rhonin… he’s gone.” There was sadness in her voice that she quickly pushed away. “It would be a shame to let that spirit die with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvanas said something similar. Was she simply rewording things that Rhonin told you?” Jaina mused as she followed Vereesa out into the sun. She had to shield her eyes against the glare. Outside was what Jaina could only describe as organized chaos. Members of the rebellion hurried about, working hard to eliminate any and all signs of their camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vereesa laughed. “I doubt it. That wasn't something I ever shared with her.” Rolling her shoulders, Vereesa turned to walk away. “Sorry to leave you, but I really do need to help clear camp. Feel free to rest awhile longer, I’m sure my sister will have us moving non stop once we roll out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina was at a loss for what to do. For someone who had known nothing but structure for most of her life, being left suddenly with no orders or tasks left Jaina feeling listless. She wandered the camp, watching how the rebels interacted with the freed mages. They were so kind and gentle, asking them only for the barest amount of help, and only for simpler tasks. Help that, Jaina was shocked to see, the mages seemed more than willing to give. She thought it strange, that people who had been used would be so willing to give their aid freely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina!” She turned to look towards the voice that had called to her, seeing Sylvanas jogging towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina bristled. “What do you want? Another show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas slowed to a stop in front of Jaina, her ears laying back. “I… I am sorry about that.” She sighed. “I let my excitement get the better of me. I have never met a mage powerful enough to break free of that enchantment on their own. I was so amazed that I had to see… I pushed far too much and definitely far too soon. It is something I promised myself I would not do. Your magic is your own. All of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jaina’s eyes narrowed, “you are an elf, so I suppose I cannot fault you for your draw towards power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas pulled a face, “I am going to choose to not be insulted by that.” She scratched self-consciously at the back of her neck, “But I guess you aren't entirely wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina sighed. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me. Was there something that you wanted, or were you just checking up on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually,” Sylvanas said, reaching into her pocket, “I meant to give this to you yesterday but I… you know. Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Sylvanas’ urging, Jaina held out her hand. Into it, Sylvanas gently dropped a cold chain and pendant. Jaina’s breath left her in a small gasp. Coiled in the palm of her hand, was her anchor pendant. “How did you get this?” she asked, closing her fist around it and holding it protectively to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was part of the assault on the compound and while I was there I went into your building,” Sylvanas began. “The night I went to visit you, you had been toying with something. I figured that it might have been something of some importance to you, so I went searching for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage to find it?” Jaina asked, doing her best to keep herself from crying again, “it was hidden under the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas shrugged. “Lucky guess. If I wasn't allowed to have personal belongings, I would do my best to keep them well-hidden too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I would see this again,” Jaina breathed, “it’s all I have left from home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I am very happy to be able to return it to you.” Sylvanas smiled. “Rest up, we’re moving out in half an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sylvanas,” Jaina said, holding the pendent tighter, “thank you so much for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think nothing of it.” Sylvanas bowed her head before returning to her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina was left once more, alone with her thoughts. But she found that now, she didn't mind all that much. It was time that she would need.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the caravan moved out, Jaina found herself at the back of the pack. She took in her surroundings as best she could, committing each rock, shrub and tree to memory. It had taken her all morning, but Jaina had finally accepted her freedom, that it wasn’t going to be snatched away from her like some cruel joke. It was a beautiful landscape. Far from being the first mountain range she had ever seen, but it was by far the most welcoming. The mountains she had grown up seeing back in Kul Tiras were all cold, capped in snow, like stone blades piercing the gloomy skies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Jaina jumped at the sound of Nathanos’ voice next to her. He chuckled, the action making him wince and hunch over, holding an arm over his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s very nice.” Jaina glanced at him, looking him up and down carefully for outward signs of injury. Had he been shot during their escape? She didn't think that he had, but being distracted as she had been, Jaina easily could have missed something. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had a run in with a mage and their wild magic,” Nathanos said with a small grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mage…” It took Jaina a moment to remember and when she did she winced in sympathy. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I was just so… Upset dosnt really begin to cover what I was feeling. Still am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” he said, clapping Jaina on the shoulder, “I’m just happy that you didn’t burn off my beard.” He stroked his beard as if to reassure himself that it was indeed still there. “But I must say, you really need to get a lid on that power of yours.” Nathanos glanced at her. “The last thing we need is an unstable mage of your caliber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina narrowed her eyes in a glare. “What exactly do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean exactly what I said,” Nathanos shrugged. “The base we have built for ourselves is in a precarious enough position as it is. If we had a mage unable to control themselves, our defences could be at risk. Not to mention draw attention that we cannot afford to draw. So I repeat, get a lid on your powers. Lest we have to resort to more drastic measures.” With that, he broke into a light jog and left Jaina alone at the rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina didn't need him to voice what those ‘drastic measures’ were. She placed a hand to her throat, trailing her fingers along where her collar once was. Never again, She would never be subjected to that ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before a loud sound drew Jaina’s attention to the front of the caravan. She couldn't be sure from her current position, but it sounded like cheering. Slowly, Jaina made her way to the top of the small incline they had been climbing and looked down into the valley below. The feeling of arcane in the air caused her skin to prickle. In the centre of the valley was a large arcane barrier, and all around it a sort of town built of shacks and tents. She racked her brain, trying to think of what the valley had housed before. She knew that she had read something as a child, of a city that had once stood near Dalaran before it had been erased by the Naga. “Alterac,” she gasped when the realization hit her, “they’ve rebuilt Alterac.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't exactly say ‘rebuilt’,” Sylvanas said. To her credit, she managed not to laugh when Jaina jumped in surprise. “Sorry. Sorry. Elves, light on our feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina pressed a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm her heart. “Could you not?” she snapped, her eyes flashing. She took a calming breath before turning her attention back to the barrier. “Is that the real reason you were so interested in the one around the compound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ ears flicked back as she clasped her hands behind herself, bidding Jaina to follow her with a slight nod. “More or less,” she admitted, “we managed to get a weak one produced, but it was unstable and passing through it was near impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that that was the point of a barrier?” Jaina quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas shook her head with a slight snort. “True, but when the people I protect cannot quickly gain its protection, it becomes a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer they drew to the camp, the stronger the feeling of arcane became. Jaina glanced over to Sylvanas and saw that the elf almost seemed to sag in relief. “They’re feeding you,” she observed, scowling. “It's good to see that you still get something out of this. Saving us mages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas frowned. “It just happens to be a side effect. My only goal was getting them out. The fact that I need some of their power to help keep them safe is just how it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Just how it is’?” Jaina snapped, “So you pull them away from one master and toss them to another? Is that what you would consider to be saving us?” Mana crackled around her fists as she stormed ahead of Sylvanas to make her stop. “What happened to this being a crime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina, please. Calm down,” Sylvanas said, gently placing her hands on Jaina’s shoulders. “It isn't how you are thinking. I don't force any of them to contribute any of the mana. It is wholly their choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you expect me to just believe that?” Jaina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sylvanas shook her head. “I know I haven't really given you any reason to believe me. But, come. At least walk with me and I will try to explain.” She was relieved to find that when she started walking, Jaina followed her. “Every mage that I bring here has a choice, help us in whatever way they desire, or they can just live here in our protection. A few have chosen to leave and we have given them as much help as we can so that they are safe out in the world. But the choice is always theirs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they actually chose to have their magic be used again?” Jaina asked. “Why would they do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas shrugged. “That isn't for me to say. I’ve never asked them their reasoning. But many have volunteered to power the barrier, and even a few have volunteered to feed the mana addiction of my people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feed your addiction?” Jaina asked. “How exactly are they doing that? I doubt that you have managed to rig up the conversion equipment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you would be correct on that,” Sylvanas admitted, “We have had to rely on the more traditional methods. Saturation of the air and contact transfers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina frowned. “So that's what this feeling is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas looked at her in shock. “You can feel the mana in the air?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that strange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas nodded. “None of the other mages have mentioned being able to feel it. It says a lot about your power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to my power already?” Jaina asked as they entered the tent city. It was a bustling community. Tradesmen worked away at repairing weapons and reinforcing the shack walls. Cooks called the evening menus while children ran through the streets ferrying supplies and food around the city. It felt like an actual city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly ran into Sylvanas when she came to a stop in front of a tent. “This one is yours. I’m sorry, you’ll have to share it until we can put more up.” She held open the flap for her but did not step inside. “What you choose to do here,” Sylvanas started, “if you choose to do anything, or even stay, that is entirely up to you. But, I do hope that you consider staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For my power?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that you are safe,” Sylvanas corrected quietly. “Many mages that have left the camp have not survived. I’ve sent people to check on them, to make sure that Azshara and her thugs are not harassing them.” Her ears pinned back and she cast her gaze down. “At the very least, stay until you learn to defend yourself. For your sake, if not for my peace of mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina stood in the entrance to her tent and thought. “Fine,” she relented, “I’ll stay until I’ve learned to defend myself. And how do you plan to do that? Teach me to shoot? Way of the blade? Hand to hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking magic,” Sylvanas shrugged, looking back up with a small fanged grin. “We did manage to steal quite a few magical tomes, and we may have a few mages who could teach you.” She laughed at Jaina’s look of shock and confusion. “Well, you did say you wanted to learn magic, did you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Jaina thumbed at the pendant, “and I do. I really do. When do I start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Sylvanas stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not today?” Jaina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to settle the other mages and make sure the wounded are well taken care of,” Sylvanas explained. “I can't take you into the barrier just now. I will return in the morning to take you to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Jaina said before looking to Sylvanas. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” Sylvanas tilted her head. “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For getting me out of there,” Jaina explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” Sylvanas shrugged, already taking steps away from the tent, “it was the least I could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina settled herself on the small cot on her side of the tent. She curled up on her side and tried to sleep. Her legs hurt terribly and her back was sore. She didn't expect to be able to sleep, but when she next opened her eyes, the tent was filled with the dim light of sunset. She was about to roll over then she heard the flap of the tent move. She lay very still, unwilling to face whoever ever it was she was to share her tent with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp had her brow furrowing in confusion. “Jaina?” A female voice said, shaking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that voice. She rolled over and her breath left her in a gasp of her own. “Modera!” She hardly had time to get up before she was pulled into a tight embrace. She tucked her head into the crook of the older woman's neck and squeezed her eyes shut tight. “I didn't think you had made it out,” she breathed, “I didn't see you with the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went ahead of the rest of the caravan,” Modera explained, rubbing Jaina’s back. “The General wanted me to escort the more important books back to Alterac. Oh, Jaina. I'm so glad that you are safe. And I heard about Rhonin. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had you been working with them as well?” Jaina asked, stepping away from Modera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Modera said, “the General was the one who freed me from the compound. I explained to her that I knew the archives better than anyone and she asked me to be the rebellion’s archivist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through her relief, Jaina finally registered what Modera had said. “Did you say, ‘the General’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Modera nodded, sitting on her own cot. “Yes, the woman leading the resistance. She was a member of the Quel’Thalas military. Seeing that she is the highest-ranking member here, her people decided that she was now their General. I suppose the rest of the rebels simply followed suit. General Windrunner, the title suits her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina crossed her arms, frowning in confusion. “‘General Windrunner’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Modera said, “You probably wouldn't have been introduced to her as such. I think you would know her as Sylvanas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina dug her nails into her own palms in an effort to ground herself. “Sylvanas?” she repeated, keeping her voice as even as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. From what I understand, she and her sister helped establish the resistance here,” Modera said. “We owe them quite a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jaina grit out, “I suppose we do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaina did not bother waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>The General</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come and fetch her in the morning. She left Modera sleeping soundly on her cot, after tugging the itchy blanket she had been given back up around her shoulders, and left their tent as just as the early morning sun began to peek over the tips of the surrounding mountains. In the early rays of dawn, the city that had popped up in what had been the ruins of Alterac was almost beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoke curled up from the shacks as the cooking stoves and fires set up inside. Already the smell of roasting meats was beginning to fill the air, mingling with the ever-present smells of magic. Dalaran had held the same smells, with so many mages all crowded into one city, but the scent here just seemed cleaner, somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the smells and overall feel of Alterac were the same as that of Dalaran, the interactions of the people that resided there were completely different. The rebels that patrolled the streets were a mixed mess of elves and humans, even the odd dwarf here and there. She even saw a massive Tauren, whom she quickly jumped out of the way of, pacing the maze of streets, a small gnome perched on his shoulder like some sort of near-comical lookout. Mages used their magic freely, helping with various tasks or just to levitate a spoon from a bowl so that they didn't have to stop what they were doing to eat. They laughed and smiled, waving at her as she passed, as if they had never been enslaved in the first place. And so many of them! Just how many raids had the rebellion conducted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Jaina, it was too much too soon. Seeing so many mages bearing their scars and brands shamelessly, dressed comfortably in scavenged cloths or in modified work clothes from the compounds. She still had on her old uniform, dusty and dirty as it was, and for the first time in ages, Jaina felt truly out of place. It was an alienating feeling, more so than she was used to when it was only her point of view that set her apart, and at least even then, she had had Rhonin by her side. But what did she have now? And who?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize how close she had come to running right into something until a hand on her arm startled her to a stop. Mana raced to the tips of her fingers, ready to be channeled to her defence, as she spun around to face whoever it was who had stopped her. She had to crane her neck to meet the apologetic eyes of what could only have been an orc. She had never met one herself, but back in Kul Tiras, she had seen news reports, more propaganda, about the uprising in the mines of Kalimdor. So the rebellion had roots in Kalimdor as well, the Tauren should have been a giveaway to that, but the shock of it had been more than enough to distract her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there,” the orc tried to soothe her, holding up his hands in a passive gesture, “I didn't mean to startle you, I just didn't want you to run face first into the barrier. They haven't got it exactly perfected yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina blinked before shaking her hands, doing her best to will the pooled mana away. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I am still a little off-kilter. Thank you, for stopping me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam’go,” the orc said, smiling around his filed tucks, “You must be one of the new arrivals. Don’t worry about it. It takes time, but you’ll adjust. Were you coming to see the archives? This way.” Sam’go didn't give Jaina the chance to answer before he turned and began leading her towards a rudimentary gateway through the barrier. “The mage in charge should be awake, I don't think that man ever sleeps. Oh, and, welcome to Alterac, if you haven't already been welcomed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thank you?” Jaina passed through the gate and away from the orc a little faster than she had meant to, but Sam’go’s overall pleasant demeanor had unnerved her. Reminded her too much of the sickeningly sweet way some of the officials in Dalaran would talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that,” Jaina chided herself under her breath, “you aren't in Dalaran anymore. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> going back to Dalaran.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building at the centre of the barrier was a tower, if you could call it that. It was tall, yes, but it had been constructed in the same ramshackle way as the shacks outside the barrier. And in different styles as well. The base looked like it had at one point been a cabin that had since been expanded on. Frowning, Jaina made her way straight to it, though she couldn't be sure why she was drawn to it, given that it looked like the slightest breeze would topple it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet to it she went. The wooden door swung open on well maintained hinges, allowing Jaina into the vast open room of the main floor. The inside was a stark contrast to the outer appearance. Bookcases and shelves filled up every free bit of wall space, and though they weren't as well stocked as the Dalaran archives, they still housed an impressive collection of books and scrolls. Small mage lights hung from the low ceiling like glittering stars, casting the room in a calming light. Like a moth to flame, Jaina walked to the nearest shelf, tracing the titles of the various books it held with near revenant fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the stairs at the back of the room creaking had Jaina spinning around, her hands clasped behind her back and looking as guilty as a child that had been caught sneaking treats. The man who appeared from the upper level was old, his every step punctuated by the accompanying tap of his knobbly cane. His long white beard was neatly kempt and laid neatly over the faded purple of his worn turtleneck. He peered at Jaina as he approached through a pair of cracked glasses. “Modera? You are rather early. Colour me impressed.” His voice held a slight wheeze to it. “You’ll have to forgive me for not coming to greet you yesterday. I have been quite wrapped up in my research you see. This city isn't going to defend itself and that girl is growing it faster than these old bones can keep up.” He squinted as he looked Jaina up and down, almost seeming to look through her. “I must say, you are quite a bit younger than I thought you would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina seemed to remember herself quite suddenly. “I’m not Modera,” she corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In answer, the old man simply laughed. “Of course you aren't,” he said. “Come now, what is your name then?” Even as he asked the question he began to walk away, back to the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina,” she replied as she trailed after the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No last name?” he asked, tilting his head in a manner that reminded Jaina of an owl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina stiffened slightly, forcing herself not to grit her teeth, “Not one that I care to have now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, a sadness taking hold of his eyes. “That does seem to be the way of things these days, does it not?” Almost as quickly as it came, the sadness left him and he tapped the floor near the stairs with his cane right next to an iron ring. “Be a dear and get the door for me would you, Jaina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes, Jaina crouched down and grabbed the ring. With a great heave, Jaina pulled open what turned out to be a trapdoor, standing aside so that the man could go down first. At the time, Jaina had every intention of turning and leaving the man alone in his strange tower, but he stood a few steps down, clearly waiting for her to follow. With no small amount of apprehension, Jaina did just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stairway was old, its stone cracked and crumbling ending in a large dark room. The man huffed out a sigh. “It has been too long since I’ve had anyone down here. Could you give us some light?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Jaina agreed, looking around, “I didn't think there was electricity in the city. Where is the light switch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Light switch?” the old man asked. “Why in the world would there be a light switch? This room is nearly as old as I am,” he laughed, the sound broken by a hacking cough. Once he recovered, he waved Jaina closer. “No, dear, a mage light. Cast one up to the ceiling. That should do nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Jaina said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t?” The man tilted his head in that owlish way again. “Are you not a mage? You wear the clothes of a compound mage and you have a rather impressive magical aura about you. If you don't mind my saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I--,” Jaina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. “I don’t know how,” she corrected, “I’ve never really used my magic. On my own I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that is something easily fixed,” the man said. After leaning his cane against the wall, he returned to Jaina’s side, taking her by the wrist so that he could manipulate her arm. “Now,” he started, “These things are easier with a focus. A crystal or better yet a staff. But, it is not impossible. Now pay attention.” Slowly he moved her hand in gentle lines and curves in a way that Jaina slowly began to recognize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Runes,” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good,” he smiled, taking a step back after repeating the shape another two time. “Now, I want you to repeat that rune, just like that, but this time, funnel a bit of your mana reserve into it. But carefully, not too much, and trace that rune exactly. Mage light and fire spells are not that different from each other and I would rather not start my day fighting a fire,” he instructed, laughing once more. “Whenever you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure of herself, Jaina furrowed her brow and did as she had been told. She repeated the rune a few times on her own, merely tracing the shape in the air. On the third time, she opened herself, allowing her mana to flow. It was much harder to grasp than when she had performed for Sylvanas. Gritting her teeth, she managed to shift the flow into the palm of her hand and into the tips of her fingers. This time, when she drew the rune, she could see it in a shimmer of arcane before her. The smell of peppermint and the sea, the smell of her own mana, filled the room. As soon as she finished the final line of the rune, it collapsed into itself leaving a glowing orb of a weak mage light in its wake. Amazed, Jaina cupped her hands under it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done, Jaina,” the old man complimented. He tapped her elbow and nodded to the orb, “Feed it a little more to give up some more light. That's it there you go. Now cast it up.” He smiled proudly as the orb floated to the ceiling, its glow illuminating the whole room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls were covered in carvings and drawings, magical in nature, Jaina was sure of that, and on the floor, some kind of map. “This is amazing,” she breathed as she kneeled down to trace the lines there. A memory in the back of her mind slowly surfaced and her eyes widened, “Leylines. This is a map of the world's leylines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good,” the man nodded. “This room is all that remains of the old Alterac. The city's mages built this place as their refuge. It only seems fitting that it becomes that once more, don't you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Jaina took full interest in the man. She stood and looked him over critically. “Who are you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man simply smiled, “In my youth, I was a fantastic mage. Brilliant, if I might say so myself. I studied in Dalaran when it was in its prime and conducted a great deal of research there. When Azshara and her army came for the city, I fought with everything I had and for my trouble, my magic was stripped from me and I was cast aside. I have been a mentor to many and if you would have me, I would be honoured to train you as well. I can sense such great potential in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honoured, really,” Jaina said, a small giddy smile beginning to form, “but you're dodging my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right you are,” he chuckled, “Sharp mind. I am Antonidas, and I was the last defender of the free Dalaran.” Antonidas clearly didn't think that Jaina would recognize his name as he continued, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you haven't heard of me, I’m sure the Naga would try to erase me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?” Jaina asked, her eyes wide. “My father used to tell me about the old war heroes! Those war stories were what I told as a child! I grew up on them!” She coughed to cover her embarrassment, “Sorry. How did you get here? From everything I’ve heard, you died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a solid cover story,” Antonidas said, walking with Jaina over to a small wooden bench where he sat down heavily. “At that time, they didn't want to deal with the possibility of me becoming a martyr. So I was quietly swept under the rug.” He carefully pulled down the neck of her turtleneck to reveal the angry red trio of runes that had been burned into the side of his neck. “These are the runes that make up the enchantments in those wretched collars. I was branded and left in the mountains to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn't. Clearly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I have a severe case of being too stubborn,” he grinned, stroking at his beard, “I managed to make my way here, built myself a little farm and thrived on my own. That was, well until--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antonidas!” From the main floor, Jaina could hear Sylvanas walking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonidas smiled fondly. “Until a cluster of half dead elves showed up in my city. It took me a lot of work to get them back up.” He looked towards the stairs. “We’re down here, Sylvanas,” he called. “I’m proud of what she has helped build here. Of what she has done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina scowled, “Proud? That she has taken over your refuge? You said yourself that you can't keep up. This was your home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re angry,” Antonidas observed, “but I don’t believe that it is her that you are angry at, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina stood quickly as she heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. “Oh you don’t?” She stood in the centre of the room, letting her mana run free. Her hand shook as she raised her hand, tracing out the beginnings of the rune she had learned. Her eyes began to glow a brilliant blue, brighter and brighter as she fed more and more mana into the rune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m not angry. I’m furious.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaina thought back to the books she had read in Dalaran. The runes she had absently traced on the tabletops as she read. There had never been many books on offensive magic, but fire magics sometimes slipped through the cracks. She knew the difference, and now that she had her mana at her disposal, well, mage light and fire spells really weren't all that different. With the addition of a few simple lines, the fireball spell was ready. But Jaina held it, feeding more and more mana into it, watching as the fire grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt terribly. Some of the flame broke free of its arcane confines, lashing back at Jaina’s arm, scorching her skin in curling lines. The moment she saw Sylvanas, she let the spell fly. While the ball of flames flew true, aimed directly at Sylvanas’ core, the elf was far too nimble and ducked out of the way, dodging under the fire almost perfectly. “Jaina!” she cried, “it’s me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jaina spat, her hands already working to repeat the spell, “I am well aware that it is you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>General</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas tilted her body to avoid the next blast, her ears flicking back against the accompanying heat. “Yes, I lead the rebellion,” she said, rolling away from another fireball, inching her way closer, “I was going to tell you. At the time, it wasn't important!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn't important!?” Jaina whipped her head to the side to keep track of Sylvanas as she readied her next attack. “Who are you to decide what I get to know!? I thought I was free!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are!” Sylvanas yelled. Her eyes snapped towards Antonidas, “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took on a student, just as you wanted me to,” Antonidas said, backing away towards the stairs, “Nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Sylvanas barked the order out, “get back upstairs!” Her moment of distraction cost her as a burst of flames struck her shoulder. With a hiss of pain, Sylvanas returned her full attention back to Jaina’s fury. “Stop this, Jaina!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was heating up, far too quickly, and the sleeves of Jaina’s uniform had been reduced to ash. Jaina fired off that one spell over and over, barely even feeling the steady drain on her mana and the flames that snaked over her arms. She couldn’t feel the drain, not really, whether because she was too used to the feeling or because the feeling wasn't present at all, Jaina didn't care. “You had a mage who wanted to follow you! A mage already working for you! If that was all you wanted, you should have focused your efforts on Rhonin!” Fire surrounded them as Jaina’s anger began to get the better of her. Her eyes burned as she stared Sylvanas down. “He still had hope! He believed in you! In your rebellion! He told me once how he thought the world could be pulled back from what it's become! I don't have that! Any semblance of hope was beaten out of me years ago. Maybe I cared about what happened to the world before but now,” she glanced around at the flames, “maybe the slate should be wiped clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas didn't give Jaina the chance to cast another spell. Keeping low, she rushed Jaina, tackling the mage to the ground. After a brief tumble, Sylvanas managed to pin her to the ground, grabbing hold of both of her wrists in a bruising grip and pressing them into the floor as she leaned over the now prone mage, baring her fangs. “Enough!” she snarled. “Do you honestly believe what you are saying? Yes, our world is fucked, but do you really think that sitting by and doing nothing, or setting it to the torch would make it better? Do you really think that you are the only one who has suffered because of Azshara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina struggled fiercely. “What would an elf know of suffering at her hands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know nothing of my suffering!” Sylvanas snarled, getting up only to grab Jaina by the front of her uniform to haul her up as well. “My people only get some form of leniency from the Naga because our </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed them entrance. Handed them the source of our Protection! Gave my home and its power to her with no fight! And even then, only the upper classes get the benefits that you love to go on about! Those that aren’t deemed worthy are left to claw for the right to live. And those of us who </span>
  <em>
    <span>dared</span>
  </em>
  <span> speak out, who would not bow, were met with the kind of torment you could only </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> of!” She shoved Jaina, watching as she stumbled, “Yes, our world is in chaos, but lashing out against everything and everyone will get you nowhere. Trust me on that much, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas took a step back, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. “I will not stop Antonidas from training you, if he still wishes to do so. As I said, I do want you to be able to defend yourself. That is still true. Despite your insistence to the contrary, I do care and…” she took another breath, “I am sorry that you were kept in the dark. It was not my intention to cause you any grief.” She looked Jaina up and down, frowning at the burns on her arms. “Head to the medical building and get those burns looked at, and then we’ll see about getting you something other than that uniform to wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?” Jaina asked, her voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to look over the storehouse,” Sylvanas explained, “so I will be in the area. You do not have to interact with me if you don't want to.” She looked back to the dwindling flames, “Which I would understand if that was the case.” She said nothing else as she left the basement, taking the stairs two at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina stood in the centre of the room. Her breath came in stilted gasps as she looked around at the fires that were burning down to nothing. Shame swelled up in her as she finally climbed the stairs. Sylvanas was gone, but Antonidas was sitting in a rickety looking chair by the bookshelves. “I’m sorry,” Jaina said quietly, “I… I don't know what I was thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonidas offered her a small smile, “As I said, you’re angry. There is nothing wrong with that. But you need to learn to control that anger.” He waved her closer. “What happened in the basement just now cannot happen again.” He took her hands in his own, looking over the burns, “For your safety as much as everyone else's.” His brow furrowed. “She is not our enemy. Us mages, I mean. You know that, don't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jaina said. “Logically I know that. But I see her… I can't help but think of my friend. How he would still be with me if they hadn't attacked Dalaran. Of all the elves that took advantage of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Antontidas gave her hands a gentle squeeze, “perhaps, in time, this anger shall pass. Time, as they say, heals all wounds. Now, how are you faring after that? Even for an experienced mage that would have been quite the feat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After thinking about it for a moment, Jaina replied, “A little light headed, and sore. Really sore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonidas let out a soft chuckle. “That is what happens when you channel that much mana without a focus. I say again, that truly is quite the feat, but not one I would recommend you repeat.” He released her so that he could lean back and stroke at his beard. “We don't have many materials to work with, but I should be able to have a staff commissioned. We have a very skilled crafter, you’re oh-so-hated Sylvanas brought him with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina blinked in confusion. “Why would I need a staff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for your lessons of course. Mind you, it will take some time, so you will have to get very good at those runes,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You plan to keep training me?” Jaina couldn’t believe what she was hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course,” Antonidas said, “especially after what I just saw. I would be a fool not to teach you. You have great potential. Although,” he smiled, “perhaps we shall steer clear of fire spells, at least until we get you a staff, fair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair,” Jaina agreed, “I won't let you down again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you didn't let me down,” Antonidas assured her, “not in the least. You have been through a terrible ordeal, my girl.” He patted her hand once more. “But that ordeal is over now. You are safe here. And with my teaching, you will be safe anywhere.” Antonidas shook his head. “But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Off to the medical building with you, get those burns taken care of. It’s within the barrier, so you shouldn’t have too much trouble finding it. Off you go now and,” Antonidas turned and nimbly plucked a book off of the shelf, “take this. Perhaps frost magic will work more to your temperament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking the book, Jaina left the tower in search of the medical building. It was easy enough to find, a long building built sturdier than most of the others. Pushing past the heavy curtain that served as the door, Jaina was greeted to a large open room, its walls lined with cots. She was thankful to see that most of them were empty. “Excuse me,” Jaina said as she walked towards one of the medics, “I was told to come here for treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman looked her over with a critical eye, “What seems to be the problem?” When Jaina’s response was to simply hold up one of her burned hands, the medic let out a soft “h,” then said, “have a seat and I’ll get you patched up.” She gathered up her supplies before returning to the cot Jaina had chosen to sit down on. “Unfortunately, we have to withhold what little healing magics we have for more dire circumstances. I can do my best but,” she looked over Jaina’s burns again, “these burns are magical in nature? Learning already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Jaina said, flushing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you,” the medic said. “Unfortunately, burns such as these are difficult to heal even with the aid of magic. With only traditional means,” she clicked her tongue, “It's going to leave quite the scar.” She rubbed an ointment over the burns before wrapping her hands and arms in clean bandages, pressing the jar into Jaina’s hand when she was done. “That should do you for now,” the medic said, stepping back to give Jaina room to stand. “Apply that ointment nightly and make sure to change those bandages nightly as well. And, I would recommend a trip to the storehouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a change of clothes,” Jaina nodded. “I wanted out of this uniform before I burnt it,” she said with a bitter laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edge of the barrier. Looks like a barn. Can’t miss it,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again,” Jaina said as she left, rubbing slightly at her arms. The storehouse was constructed almost right against the barrier, several stories high and well guarded. She was nervous as she passed through the door, doing her best to suppress the urge to defend herself. But she managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside could only be described as organized chaos. Clothing and scraps of cloth were stored haphazardly in bins and on shelves to one side, various weapons say in cabinets. After being told to take what she wanted’, Jaina began to pick through the piles of clothes. The items were worn and some were old, but Jaina managed to find a few pieces that she thought would suit her. A pair of torn jeans, a simple shirt, and a sweater that was too soft to leave behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting changed in the small curtained off area she was shown to, Jaina left the barrier, pulling the hood up. She hadn't been walking long when a second set of footsteps joined her own. “I didn't see you at the storehouse,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it best if I gave you some space,” Sylvanas replied, “but I see you managed to find something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Jaina said, tugging at the sleeves of the sweater, “thank you, for taking me in and… I’m sorry for—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attacking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That and, for how I have acted,” Jaina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her shoulder back Sylvanas said, “That blast really fucking hurt.” Her ears twitched back as she looked at Jaina. “But, maybe after some training, I can give you a proper target for your anger. If you want. Think it over, and get some food. You're skin and bones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina watched as Sylvanas disappeared down the street before pulling her new book from inside her sweater. A bit of study over a bowl of porridge could be just what she needed to centre herself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaina sat in the centre of the tower basement, steadily feeding mana into the rune she had drawn at her feet. She had gotten faster at casting over her weeks under Antonidas’ tutelage, but not nearly fast enough. That much was evident from the graze across her cheek from the blast of arcane. That wouldn’t do, but without a focus, her ability to cast would only remain limited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flinched as another barrage of arcane missiles chipped away at the block of ice she had cast. She could hardly remember the point of this lesson. Sure, defensive spells were important, but she had lost track of how much she had been encased in ice. An hour? Maybe more. The constant replenishing of the ice had been wearing her down before, but now, sweat beaded on her forehead and her vision began to blur. Every shot became like a blow to Jaina’s mana reserves. Finally, with a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the ice block shattered, leaving her exposed to her attackers. But not defenceless. She staggered up to her feet and let loose a bolt of frost just to the right of her assailant's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done,” Antonidas said, clapping his approval. “It’s wonderful to see that you have not lost your edge, Modera,” he said with a light chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels like I have,” Modera said, rolling the shoulder of her cast arm. “Are you okay, Jaina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired,” Jaina said as she sat back down on the frigid floor and rubbed at the smeared ink of the rune she had drawn on her palm. She had learned early on that, as fast as she had managed to trace out the runes when she attacked Sylvanas, it wasn't fast enough to handle someone fighting back. “How long did I keep that up?” she asked, gratefully taking the cup of water that Modera handed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nearly an hour,” Antonidas said, making a few notes in a tattered old notebook. “Over twice as long as last time. I’m impressed. Your skill in channeling your mana is astounding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina snorted a laugh. “I’ve had to channel my mana nearly every day since I was fourteen. I’d be concerned if it wasn't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonidas shook his head at that. “I suppose you do have a point there. But, once you have a staff, I dare say no Naga will be much of a threat to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina wasn't sure how she felt about that. Not that it mattered, she knew what she was getting into when she started learning. Still, she had held onto hope that she would be learning more practical magics from her new teacher, not only spells to harm and defend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she hadn't managed to teach herself a few things. Books had been her oldest teacher, and the rebels surely had built up an impressive collection that she had been more than happy to learn from. And learn she had. Many of the spells that she had committed to memory were still too dangerous for her to put into practice, as Antonidas was keen to remind her. Without a focus, accurately channeling her mana without going overboard was a dangerous game. Too much and the mana could cause a feedback that would destroy her in a most painful way. Jaina knew this, she had seen it happen twice during her time in Dalaran. Maybe that was the point of this lesson. Control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A creak from the floor above them had Jaina closing her eyes before allowing a harmless pulse of mana to flow out around her. An elf was making their way to the stairs, judging by the slight pull at her mana. Knowing this, Jaina grinned and with her eyes still closed, she traced a small frost rune in the direction of the stairs. She counted quietly to herself and as soon as she was sure that the elf had reached the bottom stair, Jaina released the spell, much to the horror of Modera and Antonidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods above, Jaina!” Modera gasped as the lance of ice she had fired just barely missed the newcomer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's alright, Modera,” Sylvanas said, carefully standing up from the crouch she had dropped into to avoid Jaina’s attack, “I can’t blame her too much, I have been lagging on my promise of getting her a better target. Though, you do need to think of a better greeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina smiled as she got up. “Where would the fun be if I gave you the chance to let down your guard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you and I are the only ones who find this ‘fun’ in any capacity,” Sylvanas said with a small smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insane,” Modera shook her head, “you are both insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonidas shook his head with a chuckle. “Let the children have their fun. Though, I will say that this is where we will end our lesson for the day. Wonderful progress today, Jaina.” He glanced at Modera, “You and I have some research to attend to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas stood aside to allow them to pass by, thanking them each as they left. “You nearly hit my ear that time,” Sylvanas said, crossing her arms as her ear flicked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Means you're getting slow,” Jaina said simply. “Have you been getting enough arcane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asking about my well-being?” Sylvanas cocked a brow at that. “Maybe I should be asking if you're alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Jaina said as she began to tidy up the room. “What brings you down here today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been informed that production of arcane focuses has finally kicked into gear,” Sylvanas said, holding her hands behind her back as she tilted her head. She smiled when Jaina seemed to perk up at that. “I thought I remembered hearing that a staff was to be in the works for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina nodded slowly, not turning to face Sylvanas. Not yet. “Antonidas put in the request after that first lesson,” she confirmed, “what of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to see where they are being made?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina scoffed at that as she turned, “Don't you have more important things than playing at being my tour guide? You don't have to try and make anything up to me. The chance to learn is more than enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not what this is, and if I remember correctly, you are the one who had been fighting against me,” Sylvanas chided. “But to answer your question, at the moment, no. My rangers tend to keep things in line for me, and Vereesa has really taken to dealing with the needs of the people. It makes her feel useful since I pulled her from participating in the raids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Jaina said, “so you are just bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no,” Sylvanas admitted. “While I could find a great many things to occupy my time, I find myself more interested in seeing how you are adapting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina pulled a face, her brow creasing and her nose wrinkling in confusion. “Why? There are plenty of mages here, what makes me so interesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it so hard to believe that it isn't that fact that you are a mage that makes you interesting?” Sylvanas asked as the two of them left the basement and then the tower proper. Stuffing her hands in her pocket, Sylvanas led Jaina towards a ruined building, its roof made up out of tarps. “Diligent, passionate, smart,” Sylvanas rattled off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Defiant, short tempered,” Jaina added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot about those, thank you. You are, in short, a fascinating woman,” Sylvanas said, holding a tarp aside to allow Jaina entry. “This is where the magic happens, or so I’ve been told,” she said, with a wave of her hand towards the various workbenches and shelves. Various magical bits and bobs were stacked neatly and several elves and mages scurried about. She pointed to a shelf packed with gleaming gems of various shapes, sizes and colours and said, “Those are the arcane crystals we’ve managed to collect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stolen,” Jaina corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrongfully acquired,” Sylvanas agreed with a shrug, “but we needed them. The mages needed them. So we took them. Besides, every piece we take is one less that the Naga can use against us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s true,” Jaina agreed, running her fingers along a length of wood that she assumed would one day become the shaft of a staff. “One of these will be mine?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once a crystal has been attuned to you, yes,” one of the elves interjected as he walked over to the pair. He was a tall slip of a man with his pale hair tied up into a bun atop his head. His skin was a pale blue and etched with faded tattoos. “General,” he nodded to Sylvanas, “what brings you to my workshop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was simply showing Jaina here around,” Sylvanas said, “Jaina, this is Jein, our wandsmith on loan from our allies in Suramar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suramar?” Jaina breathed. “You have agents in the domed city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would call what we have there more than agents,” Jein gasped in offence. “Why, we have our own branch of this uprising!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Jein,” Sylvanas said, reaching up to place a hand on her shoulder, “she’s only just been freed and hasn't joined up. She doesn't know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jein sighed out heavily through his nose before smiling down at Jaina, all fangs and false cheer. “Well then,” he looked Jaina up and down as he walked around her, all but pushing Sylvanas aside, “while you’re here, we might as well see about getting a mana crystal attuned to you, shall we?” He all but pulled Jaina over to some of the crystals. “Now,” he began, “in order to attune a crystal for your staff, we need to pick one that will be stable enough to withstand whatever mana flows through it.” He sniffed derisively. “As a human, you shouldn’t require anything too sturdy. Hold out your hands.” He took a sizable crystal off of the table and placed it in her waiting hands. “Pour as much mana into that as you can. Don’t worry, you won’t—” as he spoke a jagged crack ran along the crystals face and his ears wilted at the sound, “—break it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jein tilted his head back, his nose twitching as if he was scenting out the magic. “Where exactly did you pick this one up, General?” He asked, gingerly taking the crystal back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dalaran,” Sylvanas said, crossing her arms, “will that be a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not a problem but,” he leaned down to take a closer look at Jaina, “are you sure that you are human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of a question is that?” Jaina snapped. “Of course I’m sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Temper on this one,” Jein snapped, “I meant nothing by it. Only that most human mages do not contain the reserves to do what you just did. Which is a touch problematic in regards to a staff for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jaina asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just,” Jein shrugged, “I don’t believe any of the crystals that have been brought to me will be able to withstand your particular output. Now, if I had some elvish reagents...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go back to Quel’Thalas,” Sylvanas warned, “we’ve been over this. Anything you need has to come from the lower kingdoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quel’Thalas is not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>elvish kingdom,” Jein said with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas stepped forward and jabbed her finger into his chest, baring her smaller fangs at him, “I may have been exiled, but I will not stand for slander against my home!” she snarled before pulling herself back under control. “Besides,” she sighed, “you know my agreement with the Dusk Lily. I can’t ask for more than I can give.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right you are,” Jein all but purred, “and the mages you have managed to collect don’t really have the strength to open a portal that far, do they?” When Sylvanas’ only response was to bare her fangs he laughed haughtily, “I thought not.” Jein shrugged as he turned his attention back to Jaina, “Unfortunately for you, it seems I will be unable to craft you a focus. Do try and stay safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina did her best not to let her disappointment show as they were ushered out of the workshop, but apparently she didn’t try hard enough as Sylvanas sighed, her ears lowering, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sorry?” Jaina repeated. “What do you have to be sorry for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been trying my best to supply everything you mages could need,” Sylvanas explained as he walked, “I never thought that this would be where I failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t failed,” Jaina said, quietly, “some things are out of your control. That’s something you have to accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas smiled wryly. “Are you telling me or yourself that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe both of us.” Jaina let out a huff of laughter. She was about to say more when movement caught her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos slid to a stop in front of Sylvanas. He bent over, wrapping an arm around his side as he gasped for air. “Messenger, from Suramar!” he reported. “He came tumbling through an unstable portal. Demanded to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to him,” Sylvanas ordered even as she started walking. With Jaina bringing up the rear, the three of them raced through the city and into what Jaina would have called the town hall. A shal’dorei man in tattered clothes had been pacing in the entry hall but froze when he saw Sylvanas enter. “Opening portals this close to the city is dangerous, this had better be important. Report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, we would not have done such if we had any other option,” the man said after giving her a quick salute. “It’s the grand magistrix, she’s begun a crackdown. The Dusk Lily thought we could handle it on our own, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed, his shoulders slumping. “The flow of mana has been locked down. No supply gets out of the city proper without the grand magistrix and the council knowing. Our reserves are dwindling and if we don’t make our move soon… the Dusk Lily Rebellion won’t be the only thing lost. My people are dying, General. We’re out of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Sylvanas breathed, raking her fingers through her hair. “How long do we have before your mages open a portal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week,” he explained, “they’ll aim for the usual spot in the mountain pass. But General, you have to understand. It will be a one way trip, we don’t have the power to send you back anytime soon. Not until this is resolved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Sylvanas said again. She took a deep steadying breath before standing straighter. “Nathanos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find my sister. Explain the situation to her. She will be in charge until we return. And then gather my rangers,” she ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina jumped out of Nathanos’ way as he ran off, the Shal’dorei messenger trailing after him. “You’re going to Suramar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. This is too important not to handle personally,” Sylvanas explained. “If what he said is even half true, then our assault plans need to be expedited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me with you,” Jaina demanded, “I don’t don’t know how much help I will be without a staff, but I want to help. In any way I can. I’m ready to put my magic to good use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas gave her a curious look, tilting her head. “Well now,” she smiled, “I could always use an angry frost mage at my back. Welcome to the Rebellion, Jaina.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The walk back to the mountain pass seemed longer than when Jaina had first ventured from it. She blamed it on her reason for walking this time. Not fleeing from her tormentors, but instead marching towards the tormentors of others. She hadn't known exactly what she had been thinking when she volunteered herself to aid in whatever assault Sylvanas was planning. But as the Rebel strikeforce funneled their way into the open space in which they had made camp before, Jaina managed to find some solace in the fact that the other mages and the Rangers, as Sylvanas had called them, seemed just as uneasy as she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paced like so many agitated cats, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina, for her part, had chosen to rest, sitting on a large, flat rock well out of the way. She had thought that she could get in a bit of reading, but it was hard to concentrate when she could feel eyes on her. “Do you need something from me?” Jaina asked, not unkindly, as she glanced at Sylvanas out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sylvanas said, sitting down on the other end of the rock, “just checking in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Checking in?” Jaina shook her head. “Seems like an odd time for that, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do this sort of thing all the time,” Sylvanas explained, “fighting and travelling. And, you’ve never left the Southern Kingdoms. This will be a pretty big change and I just want to make sure you’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t true,” Jaina said, her voice quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ ears flicked back, “I wouldn’t lie about that. Despite your rather violent attempts to dissuade me, I do care about your well-being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that,” Jaina shook her head, “about having left the Southern Kingdoms.” She closed her book when Sylvanas simply leaned closer, looking at her expectantly. “My home country had no mana factory. So when my mother… When I was sold, I was sent to Dalaran. I’m not from the Southern Kingdoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t?” Sylvanas asked. “Then where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter where,” Jaina snapped. Closing her eyes, Jaina took a few deep breaths as she counted down to calm herself. “I’m sorry. I have no intention of going back. There’s nothing for me there. Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A touchy subject,” Sylvanas nodded her understanding, “I won’t pester you on that anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll pester me on something else?” Jaina cocked a brow at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Sylvanas said with a small chuff of laughter. Her ears perked up and her gaze snapped over to some of the other mages as they practiced a few spells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvanas?” Jaina followed her gaze. “Is the mana that saturated the air not enough to satiate you?” she guessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas blinked rapidly, bringing her attention back to Jaina. “No,” she admitted, “it takes away most of the edge, but we still need a more… direct feeding to fully stave the withdrawal off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just do that then?” Jaina asked. “You said yourself that some mages have volunteered to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas shook her head. “There are others who struggle more with the symptoms. I can manage well enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Jaina pushed up her sleeve and held her hand out to Sylvanas. “Give me your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned contact transfers. I would assume that means skin to skin, yes?” Jaina asked. “Let me do this one thing. To try and thank you for saving me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina,” Sylvanas frowned, “I told you when we arrived in Alterac, I am not saving mages to force them back into that service.”</span>
</p><p><span>“You aren’t forcing me,” Jaina said, “and besides, I told </span><em><span>you </span></em><span>that</span> <span>I want to help, so just give me your hand and let me help.” </span></p><p>
  <span>It took a moment, but Sylvanas finally gave in to Jaina’s request. With a sigh, she took hold of Jaina’s forearm, forcing herself to smile when Jaina copied her. “This is a pretty elaborate way to attack me,” she joked, her ears laying back. She watched as Jaina closed her eyes and scrunched her nose in concentration. For a time, nothing happened. But just before she took her hand back, Jaina gripped her arm tighter and a jolt went through her. Her ears flicked up and Sylvanas found herself leaning into Jaina and the almost cloying smell of Jaina’s mana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina took her hand back, moving away from Sylvanas as the elf leaned after her. “Better?” she asked as she tugged her sleeve back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas shook her head to rid herself of the haze the flood of mana had cast over her before nodding. “Yeah I… Yes. Much better. Thank you.” She glanced to the sky, searching out the sun to discern the time before standing. “The portal will open soon. Would you like a front row seat? Maybe learn a thing or two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting out a laugh, Jaina stood and followed after Sylvanas. “Not much to learn from this end, but sure.” She crossed her arms comfortably as she took a place at the front of the group with Sylvanas. They had just taken their spots when Jaina felt a shift in the hair, like the static charge before a lightning strike. The air shimmered briefly before a beam of arcane rose from the ground, opening into a wide, standing portal. Standing on the other side, was a small contingent of heavily armed Shal’dorei, and at their centre, a balding elf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood with his hands clasped behind his back and a smile on his face as he motioned for the others to stand down. “General Windrunner,” he greeted Sylvanas as she stepped through, “it is great to see you again. Though I must admit, I do wish it were under better circumstances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and me both, Oculeth,” Sylvanas replied as she clasped his hand. “It’s good to see that your portal system is still working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly working,” Oculeth corrected as he led the new arrivals towards the mouth of a cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina trailed a few steps behind, taking in her new surroundings with fascinated awe. They looked to be in some kind of ruins, with a glittering pool. It was beautiful, but what took most of Jaina’s attention was the air of arcane that suffused everything. It was faint, barely a tickle, but still present, and wrong. Like looking at a painting and knowing that something had been changed, but Jaina couldn't quite put her finger on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina,” Sylvanas called, startling the mage out of her thoughts, “are you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming where?” Jaina asked as she made her way over. “Inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that,” Sylvanas agreed, “and to meet the Dusk Lily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina frowned at that. “Isn’t she leading this whole portion of the rebellion? What does she have to do with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to help,” Sylvanas said, “and I thought of a good way for you to help. But I need her approval before I go ahead with anything. So? Are you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina didn't answer with words. Instead she walked past Sylvanas into the cave, nudging the elf with her shoulder, causing her to have to jog a few steps to get back ahead of Jaina. She had been expecting the cave to be just that, a cave. What she found instead was a rather functional base. Shal’dorei wandered the upper level they had entered, mingling with their new reinforcements in the large circular main room. Several offshoot rooms were blocked off by colourful curtains and at the centre was a massive glittering tree, ringed by a staircase leading down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was down these stairs that Sylvanas led Jaina. More rooms were carved from the surrounding rock like spokes of a wheel and the duo walked to the furthest one. Their progress was halted by a rather small Shal’dorei pointing a rifle at them. “State your business!” she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas rolled her eyes. “I was summoned to speak with the Dusk Lily,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Identify yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvanas Windrunner. Now will you let me through?” Sylvanas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arluelle,” a voice called from the room with a small laugh, “stop pestering the general and let her through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shooting Arluelle a rather smug look, Sylvanas pulled back the curtain for Jaina and followed her inside. The room was lit by several arcane lamps, casting the space in an eerie light. Maps and plans littered the large table in the centre as well as the elf who sat at it, reclined on a seat of pillows looking through a ledger. Her white hair was dull and her ears hung low. Dark rimmed eyes, which flicked up at the sound of their approach, sat above hollow cheeks. Still, she smiled at them and sat up straighter. “Sylvanas,” she greeted kindly, “thank you for responding so quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you had called me sooner, Thalyssra,” Sylvanas replied. She looked to Jaina when Thalyssra’s attention went to her. “This is Jaina,” she said, “one of the latest mages that managed to get out. Jaina, this is First Arcanist Thalyssra, the Dusk Lily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First Arcanist?” Jaina frowned. “You work for Azshara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalyssra’s smile turned sad. “I worked for the Grand Magistrix who worked for Azshara, yes. But that was years ago. Before I learned what was really happening. I rebelled, as seems to be the elven way, and earned a dagger for my trouble.” She sighed. “But that's not why I have asked for your assistance. I’m sure my messenger relayed the situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did,” Sylvanas agreed, “she's cracked down. Is that why you’re...” she gestured to Thalyssra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why I seem to be wasting away? Yes,” Thalyssra said, “we’ve had to begin rationing what few mana crystals and infused wines we manage to get. I have put myself at the bottom of the list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a fool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, like a fool,” she agreed, “but that is part of the reason I need your help now, ahead of schedule. I am still more than capable of leading things from this end but when it comes to the eventual assault itself, I would just be more of a liability.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you get a good feed of mana beforehand?” Jaina asked, surprising herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In theory, yes,” Thalyssra agreed, “but, unfortunately it's not that simple. I require quite a bit more mana than your average Shal’dorei. If I took enough to bring myself back up to fighting form, I would leave many more of my kin without. I can’t bring myself to do that. No matter how much the hunger gnaws. I have enough reserves to defend this place, my people. But I can't go in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas ran her hands through her hair and nodded. “So you want me to take over your front line?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do seem to be quite good at it,” Thalyssra chuckled. “I don’t expect you to free Suramar. But whatever you can do to help ease the suffering of my people will be more than enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say, Jaina?” Sylvanas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina let out a startled gasp. “Me? Why do you want to know what I think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an outside opinion. No real stake in this. Colour me curious,” Sylvanas shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina furrowed her brow, crossing her arms. “What is the setup of Suramar? Is it like Dalaran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Similar, but to a high extreme,” Thalyssra explained, sadness tinging her voice. “Due to the physical nature of my people, anyone can be a battery, not just our mages. The poor are taken from the street, families torn apart over the smallest slights. And much of that stolen power is hoarded away in the Nighthold, a stockpile centralized in the form of the original source of our power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is safe to say then, that if this original source were dealt with, taking back your city would be simple, yes?” Jaina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In theory, yes,” Thalyssra agreed, “but that runs the risk of putting the citizens at an even greater risk. We are far more dependent than other elves. It’s why so many of us turned a blind eye. We had little other choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about leylines?” Jaina asked. “My teacher has a map of them, and if memory serves, there should be a convergent of them right—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Below us,” Thalyssra smiled. “Very clever. If I had the resources and equipment to convert the world's power into a safe substitute, I would see no reason not to blow up the Nightwell. But those resources are locked tightly inside of the Nighthold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jaina turned her attention back to Sylvanas, “we should focus on obtaining what is needed, and turn power back over to the people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas was quiet for a moment before she burst out laughing. “Spoken like a true rebel. Very well, that settles that. Tomorrow, you and I are going to take a little stroll around the city and take a closer look at the Nighthold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? You're taking me?” Jaina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is your plan now, of course I’m taking you,” Sylvanas said. “You did say you wanted to see the world. You can’t do that from a cave, now can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… No I suppose I can’t,” Jaina relented. “Alright. Tomorrow then.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaina tugged self-consciously at the hand-me-down clothes she had been given. They were made of fine, soft silks that she couldn't help but feel like she was dirtying just by wearing them. They were deep purple and hung slightly off of Jaina’s frame. What bothered Jaina most of all, however, were the sleeves which, baggy as they were, still only extended to just past the middle of her forearm. If she raised her arm up, the sleeve would easily slide down, exposing her brand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if they’re a bit loose on you,” Thalyssra said, doing her best to hide her frown at how Jaina jumped. “I am not sure if you have noticed, but the Shal’dorei are quite a fair bit taller than most of your kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina huffed out a small laugh at that. “Maybe most humans, but you don't have that much height on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalyssra shook her head, “if you keep telling yourself that, then perhaps it will be true some day. You should have seen Sylvanas in the clothes I lent her the first time she and her sister visited us to form our alliance. They were practically drowning in them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that really was a sight,” Jaina said. She pulled at her sleeve a moment before asking, “If you won’t feed your dependence on crystals or wine, why not just have a mage fuel you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small frown, Thalyssra sat down next to Jaina and pulled back her sleeve to reveal a tattoo in the form of an intricate series of runes and lines that started on the back of her hand and continued beneath her sleeve. “Arcane marking,” she explained, “unique to each individual. They begin to appear when we are children, permanent reminders of how we live. Long before Azshara decided to enslave the world and extract as much arcane as she could, the Shal’dorei were doing much the same on a smaller scale. While our Quel’dorei cousins merely drink from the gentle stream, the radiant energy of their font, my people thought to try and drink straight from the rushing waterfall of power that is the Nightwell. It changed us and made us bottomless pits for mana. We can take and take and take and still never be truly sated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds awful,” Jaina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. But we have learned to live with it,” Thalyssra said with a shrug. “But, back to the point. The Nightwell offers unlimited mana that we can take and change to our use, but a mage? Their mana is finite. If any Shal’dorei were to try and feed off of their mana, let alone a magic user, the results would be… death. While I know several who would have no qualms about such a thing, I refuse to resort to taking the life of another just so that I can be comfortable a while longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn't sound like any way to live,” Jaina mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Thalyssra agreed, “but maybe once Suramar is free, I can work towards freeing us to some degree. And not just the Shal’dorei, but the Quel’dorei as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A noble goal.” Sylvanas leaned against the doorway. She looked almost as uncomfortable as Jaina in her fine silks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalyssra greeted her with a smile. “It's rude not to knock,” she chided, “but I’ll forgive you this once. How do the clothes fit this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ ears flicked back and her cheeks turned a slight pink. “They fit very well, thank you.” She cleared her throat. “Are you ready to go, Jaina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jaina asked as Sylvanas led them all from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m… well I’m…” She pulled a face as she fumbled for the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mage?” Sylvanas provided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human,” Jaina said, refusing to meet her confused gaze. “This is an elven city. Is it really a good idea for me to be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina,” Sylvanas began, “while Suramar may not get loads of human visitors, it does get some. You’ll be fine. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina took a breath to calm her rising nerves and nodded. “I’ll trust you. How are we getting to the city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riding,” Sylvanas said, her face lighting up in giddy excitement, “the rebels here managed to procure a few bikes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. It was nice, seeing Sylvanas so excited about something. Seeing anyone excited, really. It was so rare for people to have anything to look forward to these days. But, there was one small problem. “I don’t know how to ride,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a bit of a problem,” Sylvanas agreed. “I guess you’ll just have to ride with me, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina had no chance to protest as Thalyssra swept past them, leading them out of the cave and to a small area outside where the aforementioned bikes had been stored. “They’re a bit run down,” Thalyssra explained, “but they'll get you from place to place. I need to attend to my people, but please, take your pick and be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will, thank you,” Sylvanas said, sparing Thalyssra but a glance before returning her attention to the bikes. They were simple things, relics really, from a time before everything was fully powered by the arcane. Sylvanas swung her leg over one and settled down, turning it on. Her ears twitched as the engine rumbled to life. “Well?” she said to Jaina. “Get on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on?” Jaina repeated. “Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behind me?” Sylvanas patted the seat. “Hurry up.” Once Jaina was settled, she said, “Hold on tight, okay? It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on to wha—” Jaina cut herself off with a yelp as the bike lurched forward. She leaned forward and instinctively wrapped her arms around Sylvanas, hiding her face against the elf’s back. Sylvanas didn't say anything during their ride to Suramar, slowing down once they were in the city limits. Looking around, Jaina was sure that it had been a place of beauty at one time in its history. But now, it had lost its gleam, in a very literal sense. It was as if much of the magic had been drained from the very air and ground. “This place feels wrong,” Jaina said quietly as they pulled into an alley to store the bike. “What happened here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas pulled up the hood of the light jacket she was wearing, motioning for Jaina to do the same. “The same thing that happened everywhere else. Azshara happened. Though I cannot say how they managed to siphon the mana from the air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can feel that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can, same as you. Come on,” Sylvanas said as she left the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked slowly through the city unheeded. Most people they saw near the outskirts shied away from them, slinking away in fear. The ones that didn't, marched through the streets with purpose, arcane rifles resting against their shoulders. Even in Dalaran the people had more freedom and less fear. A woman tripped in her rush to get away from them and when Jaina knelt to help her, Sylvanas grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. “Don’t touch her,” she hissed under her breath as the woman scrambled to her feet and ran off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?” Jaina snapped as she stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to remember that you no longer wear that collar. You practically bleed magic and you heard what Thalyssra said. They can bleed you dry. I am sorry if that seemed harsh, but it's for your safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you bring me along then if just being here puts me in danger?” Jaina asked as they kept walking. The closer they got to the Nighthold, the more luxurious the city became. While the number of armed guards remained the same, they began to see more citizens walking about with purpose. Clearly the higher classes of Suramar, those who did not have to struggle to get by. They made Jaina’s blood boil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas noticed and reached out to gently squeeze Jaina’s hand. “Calm down,” she whispered, “the angrier you get, the higher risk you become.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to torch a noble,” Jaina muttered, “I have a bit more control than that now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t what I’m worried about,” Sylvanas said, “I’m worried that they will try and take you. If they try, I don’t think I will be able to protect you on my own. I won't let you go back to that life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Jaina asked. “Why do you care? I mean, I’ve tried to kill you several times already. Why do you care so much? About what happens to me? Even bringing me here. You could have brought anyone, but you chose me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I chose you,” Sylvanas agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas was quiet for a moment before she answered, “You remind me of myself.” She looked away, seeming to shake herself from her thoughts, “and besides, you’re good company. Come on. We need to get eyes on the Nighthold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina had to jog to keep up but they made good time, and soon, the Nighthold was in view. It was a true sight to behold, with its high towers and sprawling archways. It looked like it was built up out of the bay, a rising beacon to the Shal’dorei. This close, Jaina could feel the power held within its walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, we’re too far away. This was easier in Dalaran. Everything was built on the ground,” Sylvanas grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina looked around before grabbing Sylvanas’ arm and pulling her towards a small dock. “We can take one of these gondolas,” Jaina suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good idea,” Sylvanas said, “but while I might know a thing or two about bikes, I know nothing about boating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to,” Jaina said, already climbing down into one of the less intricate looking boats, “I know a lot about boats. Get in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment, but Sylvanas eventually relented and got in, settling down. “I didn't know you knew about this sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina shrugged as she pushed them away from the dock. “You never asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right, I didn't,” Sylvanas said. “What if I asked now? Would you answer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what you ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough, alright then. How do you know about boats?” Sylvanas asked. “Dalaran is landlocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not from Dalaran,” Jaina said, her grip on the pole tightening, “I was taken there from my homeland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stormwind?” Sylvanas guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina bit at her lip tightly and shook her head, “No, not Stormwind.” She let out a shuddering breath before saying, “Kul Tiras. I’m from Kul Tiras.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That far?” Sylvanas asked. “I didn't think Azshara would bother looking that far for mages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I had enough mana as a child to get their attention,” Jaina explained. “What about you? How did you end up in Alterac?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was exiled from Quel’Thalas in a sense. Me and every elf that spoke out against our prince. Those who would not yield to his authority after he made an example of… of my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jaina said with a wince as she before to steer them around the Nighthold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine,” Sylvanas said, “it was a few years ago now, I’m over that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that,” Jaina said, “you never really get over losing a parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you lose your mother as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina shook her head, “As far as I know, she's still alive, not that I care much for her now. No, my father was killed at the end of the war, another example made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a horrible thing to bond over,” Sylvanas laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Jaina laughed along with her. “I don't think I ever properly thanked you, for saving me,” she said at length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might have,” Sylvanas said, her eyes once more scanning the walls for any sort of weakness, “but, you don't have to thank me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't I?” Jaina asked. “You have done so much for me, I can admit that now, and I have treated you like… well I already said I’ve tried to kill you. So, just accept my thanks and maybe we can start over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas shifted in her seat to better face Jaina and stuck out her hand. “Deal. Hi, I'm Sylvanas. General.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina laughed brightly as she shook her hand, “You’re an idiot is what you are, but I’ll humour you. Hello, Sylvanas the General. I’m Jaina. Mage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas laughed until something caught her eye. “There!” she said, moving so suddenly that the gondola pitched to the side almost to the point of capsizing. “There's a grate there,” she explained, “it probably leads to some kind of tunnel system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good eye,” Jaina said. “Mission accomplished?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mission accomplished,” Sylvanas agreed, “let's get out of here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bars of the sewer grate fell into the water with a splash as the arc saw melted through them. It was simple work, breaking into the sewer system, Jaina thought as she guided the gondola she had been placed in charge of through the new entrance. No doubt the Shal’dorei nobles thought the sewers a filthy enough deterrent that they didn’t need to implement more intense security at the grates. Jaina moved her mage light to the back of the gondola to signal the others across the bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before seven other boats joined the one Jaina had piloted Sylvanas and most of her rangers over in. They slipped in, one after the other, drifting further into the bowels of the Nighthold. It was dark save for the small handful of mage lights, casting their glow off of the damp walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you clear on the plan, Jaina?” Sylvanas asked as she checked over her rifle again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two thirds of your force will make their way around the lower levels of the Nighthold, freeing as many mages and citizens as they can while our group will make for the Nightwell itself,” Jaina said. “We will be in charge of gathering materials and research, keeping out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Sylvanas stood carefully, holding up her fist to call for a halt. “We split here. Nightwell raid, we take the right, prison raid takes the left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina pushed the gondola off to the side to allow the others to pass before propelling them down the other split. Their group was quiet as they traversed the water following the approximate map Oculeth had managed to make them. Here, beneath the source of the Shal'dorei power, Jaina could once again feel the magic in the air. The air was thick with it, like a humid day in Boralis. Every breath felt charged with static the closer they came and she found herself needing to let off small harmless bursts of mana to relieve some of the pressure from her system. The rangers could clearly feel it as well. They all but bounced in their seats, like clockwork toys wound too tight with nowhere to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself wishing they had brought Nathanos. Brutish as he was, Jaina was sure now that their mission could have benefited from someone not swayed by the call of the arcane. There was nothing for it now as she began casting a few ice spells to freeze their gondolas in place under a hatch in the ceiling. “This is the place, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After consulting a small tattered notebook she kept in a pocket inside her coat, Sylvanas nodded. “Yes, according to his map, this hatch will lead us up into a maintenance hall. Jaina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it,” Jaina said. She traced out a rune and nudged it up into the hatch with a small burst of mana, blowing it open with a soft clang. She shifted to the side of the boat as one of the Shal’dorei that had come with them gingerly stepped into their boat and hoisted herself up through the hatch with a coil of rope, which she dropped down for the others to climb up. Jaina stayed in her gondola until the last of the party had climbed up through the hatch before she joined them. Her arms strained as she struggled to to pull herself up. After a moment of catching her breath, Jaina closed the hatch and rejoined the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be coming up on the research department soon,” Sylvanas said as Jaina came to walk beside her. “From there if will split up, we’ll make less noise in pairs and cover more ground. You’re with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Jaina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only just started learning how to use that pistol,” Sylvanas reminded her, “I would feel better with me covering you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina placed a hand on the arcane pistol that had been given to her to supplement her defence. She hated the idea of having to use it. “I suppose that's fair,” she agreed, coming to a stop when Sylvanas called for it. They had finally made it into the main Hold from the maintenance hallways. The hall they entered was wide enough for a small car to pass through with a faintly glowly pipe running down its centre. Various storerooms and offices lined the hall all the way down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this is where we part,” Sylvanas said. “We have two hours, at most, before we need to leave. Same plan as Dalaran. Once we separate, your partner is your team. Do not concern yourself with anyone else. Make for the rendezvous point and bunker down. If no one joins you in twelve hours, return to Shal’Aran. Clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Sylvanas nodded, “go. Jaina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with you,” she said, turning to jog after Sylvanas. They didn't pay any attention to the passing rooms and strictly followed the pipe, ever deeper into the Nighthold. “Sylvanas, are we not collecting materials as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mission is slightly different,” Sylvanas told her, “and so is yours. Thalyssra told me that they keep their more potent artifacts closer to the Nightwell. That is where we are going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the two of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't risk the others,” Sylvanas said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll risk me?” Jaina asked. It stung a little, but she supposed that it made sense. Sylvanas had known her team for years while she was only just getting to know Jaina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not risking, optimizing,” Sylvanas said. “You are my cannon. My ace in the hole, if you will. Between the two of us, we have the best chance of getting in and out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m your best chance, then I fear for the others,” Jaina said with a light scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't sell yourself so short,” Sylvanas’ ear flicked back as she slid to a halt at the end of the hall, pulling Jaina against it with her. “You have far more control of your power than you think.” She pressed a finger to her lips before Jaina could think of a response, ending the little talk before it could go too far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina let out a huff of frustration before they set off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The further they crept down the well-kept hallways, the stronger the feeling of mana in the air became. They used it like a compass, avoiding turns where the feeling leveled out in order to get to the more potent artifacts. They ducked into various rooms as they went, filling their bags with books and items of magical nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina stumbled to a halt outside one of the lab-like rooms. “Sylvanas,” she hissed, to grab the elf’s attention, “isn’t this one of Thalyssra's companions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas squinted as she read the name aloud, “Valtrois? Yes, I believe she is. If I remember right she was researching leylines before they— Jaina!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sylvanas could finish talking, Jaina shouldered her aside to trace a rune on the door. With a small burst of mana, the lock that had sealed the room burst and the door creaked open. “This is the room we need,” Jaina said as she stepped inside to look around, “if anywhere would have what they need to convert the power from the leylines into something usable, it would be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know what you’re looking for?” Sylvanas asked as she began to search the room, stuffing various instruments into her bag seemingly at random.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jaina admitted, “but I’m sure anything we take could be useful.” While Sylvanas focused on taking items, Jaina took notes. Papers and notebooks mostly. She would have loved to have been able to skim through them, to try and discern what they contained, but she was aware that every moment they spent was a moment too long. They had been lucky so far to avoid detection, but Jaina did not wish to press that luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large bang down the hall startled them both. They froze, waiting for something, anything. Then they heard it. The distant sound of fighting and heavy footsteps coming towards them. “Time to go!” Sylvanas grabbed Jainas wrist and pulled her towards the door before running away from the commotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Away from the commotion, unfortunately, meant running deeper into the Nighthold. They ran blindly, unconsciously following the strengthening call of the arcane until they entered a massive circular room. At its centre was a massive structure, an elegant metal lattice, almost crown-like, with a beam of pure arcane rising up from within it. “The Nightwell,” Jaina breathed, “this has to be it. I’ve never felt something so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Powerful,” Sylvanas finished for her. “It's no wonder Azshara's hold here is so strong. If Suramar’s leaders are pledged to her and they control this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halt!” A voice called from the hall they had entered from, snapping them both from their stupors. When they turned, it was to see a large contingent of Shal’dorei guards’ rifles aimed squarely at them. “By order of our lady and savior, Grand Magistrix Elisandre, all those who dare trespass within the Nighthold are under arrest. Resist and your lives are forfeit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina barely had time to draw her pistol before the first blast from the arcane rifles was fired. It sent her and Sylvanas scrambling for what little cover they could find, which really only amounted to them running around the edge of the Nightwell, firing in the direction of their attackers, while the guards split and followed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jainas hands trembled as she tried to aim, most of her shots going wide. She found herself forgoing her weapon in favour of struggling to rapidly pull up shields of arcane energy to block the worst of the barrages aimed at them. But she couldn't stop everything, and dividing her attention to protect them both only made that more evident. The odd blast made it past her defences, grazing her shoulder or her calf and from the hisses of pain behind her, Sylvanas wasn’t faring much better, but she was at least managing to hit some of the guards. It was only when the elf let out a sharp cry of pain that Jaina spun to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvanas!” Jaina cried, as Sylvanas crumpled to the ground clutching at the new wound in her side. She tossed her pistol away and ran to Sylvanas, diving to her side and pulling her into the relative cover of the edge of the Nightwell. She called forth a shield of ice around them with a trembling hand before pulling Sylvanas into her arms. Jaina winced in sympathy as she pulled Sylvanas’ hand aside to take a glance at the shot before pressing her hand back. “Hold on. Just hold on. Someone will come for us,” she said, struggling to keep her voice calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is coming,” Sylvanas wheezed, “that isn't in the plan.” She squeezed her eyes shut as her ears drooped. “Leave me with my rifle. I’ll cover you for as long as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I thought you were smart,” Sylvanas choked out a laugh that ended with a whimper of pain. “I’m telling you to run. You know the way back to the hatch. Get to it and make for the rendezvous. I’m sorry for dragging you into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t drag me into anything,” Jaina snapped, racking her brain for ideas. “I chose to come to Suramar and I chose to come on this raid with you. Some of the first choices I have ever had in my life. And I am going to keep making my own choices. And I am choosing to get us both out of here. Now just, shut up and focus on not bleeding out while I think of a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every shot that chipped away at her shield, Jaina’s options dwindled as she was forced to keep expending mana to replenish it. It weighed heavily on both her power and her focus and she was quickly running low on both. “Oh!” Jaina struggled to free her arms from the straps of her bag and dug through it to pull out one of the larger mana crystals she had pilfered. After bulking up the shield as much as she could, she took the crystal between her hands and held it close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina closed her eyes as she began to channel her mana into the crystal, filling it with as much of her power as she could. It rattled ominously as ice began to crackle over it and Jaina began to fear that it would shatter until it subsided and lay still in her hands once more, thrumming with power. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> power. It was hard to keep a hold of with one hand, but she managed as she shifted to a crouch. “Can you stand up?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Sylvanas grunted, “but there is no way I’m running anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won't have to,” Jaina said, “I’m going to portal us out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're going to what!?” Sylvanas’ ears pinned back in shock. “Jaina, that is crazy! You’ve never made a portal before! And from what Oculeth has said, even experienced mages struggle with them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t know if I can if I don't try, and besides, I don't really see another option. I just need you to cover me.” With a tap of the crystal, the shield exploded outwards in a shower of ice shards that pelted the guards that had closed in on them. “Sylvanas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Sylvanas took hold of Jaina’s arm as the mage helped pull her back to her feet. She leaned into Jaina’s back for support as she began to lay down cover fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina took full advantage of the distraction and she threw her free hand back towards the Nightwell, extending a thread of mana from the tips of her fingers. Closer and closer until— “Ah!” The surge of arcane that rushed through her was like being struck by lightning. Her hair stood on end and her eyes gleamed a brilliant icy blue as she began to cast, the wild overflow of the pure magic crackling around her. It was far easier to cast, channeling her power through the crystal, almost instantaneous. She moved her fingers in a small rune before, with a wave of the crystal, four images of herself appeared, casting spells of their own. At their behest, a raging blizzard roared through the room, giving Jaina the cover she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the few days in which they had planned their raid, Jaina had watched Oculeth closely, trying to learn all she could about his craft. She had carefully committed every rune and motion to memory. It was now that she put her study to practice, meticulously drawing the runes while swirling the crystal in a steady spiral. She winced when her spell crashed into the wards that defended the Nighthold. Perhaps with enough time, Jaina could have found a bypass and slipped through the ward gently. But she had no time, as despite the storm, the guards still fired, their shots growing more accurate as she made herself into more and more of a target. A beacon of power in the eye of her storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Jaina pulled on more of the pure rich arcane of the Nightwell and poured it into her portal. With one final jerk of her hand, the portal tore open to just outside of Shal’Aran. “Sylvanas!” Jaina called over the storm and rifle fire. “Hurry! Get through the portal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Sylvanas asked as she shuffled towards the portal's safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to stay on this side to hold it open,” Jaina explained, “But I’ll be right behind you. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas faltered for a moment before giving Jaina’s arm a gentle squeeze, “You better. Because I will mount a second assault to get you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina didn't have time to comment on that as Sylvanas struggled through her portal to safety. She did not follow right behind, however, and instead turned her attention to the Nightwell. While they had found the research Thalyssra needed, Jaina could admit that the Nightwell was still a necessary evil for the Shal’dorei. She couldn't destroy it, not yet at least. But she could make it harder to access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While still keeping the portal open, Jaina allowed her mana to turn frigid. Ice began to race throughout the room, coating everything in a thick rime and sealing off the entrances. She tried to ignore the screams of the remaining guards, still lost in the now dwindling blizzard, ice climbing their bodies, as she turned her power on the Nightwell itself, slowly encasing it. The moment the ice reached the ceiling, the connection Jaina had made with the Nightwell’s power snapped, sending a spike of pain through her as the residual power that hung in the air arced into her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The portal wavered for a moment before Jaina focused her attention back on it. Every step was an agonising struggle and it felt like ages before she managed to make it through, the portal snapping shut behind her. Jaina swayed on her feet before her vision blurred and everything went dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world was muted as Jaina came to. Her head felt thick, like it had been stuffed with cotton, yet that didn’t seem to be able to soften the thundering pain that worsened with her pulse. Her body seemed to tingle with a multitude of sensations that she didn’t have the ability to process. Not now at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in a bed, that much she was able to discern. Though she had no idea how she had wound up there. The last thing she remembered was her portal collapsing and then, nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Jaina became more aware of her current surroundings. The room she was in seemed to be carved out of stone, and was lit with bright arcane lanterns. Shal’Aran, Jaina’s mind sluggishly provided. She was in a bed, it was soft and warm, and her clothing had been changed. Some kind of sleeveless robe, she guessed, judging by the chill on her arms where they rested atop the blankets. But that wasn't what her mind focused on. The all too familiar weight of cold metal pressed against her throat. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of voices to her side and her hand moved to her neck shakily to confirm what she feared as her fingers brushed against the collar. Her breath hitched as she slowly turned her head towards the voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though her vision was blurry, Jaina managed to make out the forms of two Shal’dorei, conversingersign in low tones. “I haven't felt this kind of power in months,” one of them said, setting a gently humming crystal into a padded case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, not since the last time the First Arcanist led an assault,” her companion agreed. “And even then, not quite this potent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the First Arcanist has never tapped directly into the Nightwell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one has in nearly a millennium! To think that the first one to manage it was a human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first one laughed, “And not just a human, a slave-mage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slave-mage, they called her. Was that how these elves viewed her still? If they did, would they seek to lock her up again? To make her into the powersource of their rebellion? “No,” Jaina grit out as her panic began to mount. “No! I won’t—I wont go back!” She quickly traced out a rune and tried to call on her mana to cast a spell, any spell, but the enchantment on the collar prevented her from doing so. Desperate, Jaina pushed herself up into a sitting position and tried again, trying to pull on even more mana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shal’dorei took notice of her then. “Stop!” one of them said in a panic. “You’ll hurt yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina squeezed her eyes shut as she continued to try. “No. No, no. I won't. I will not obey. I’m free. I’m free!” She repeated those two words over and over as she began to feel her mana boil beneath her skin as it fought to overpower the collars enchantment. Someone in the room began to shout, but Jaina couldn't make out the words. She redoubled her efforts, the collar cracking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A panicked whimper left Jaina as someone cupped her face, their thumb brushing her cheek. “Jaina,” the person sounded to be putting a good deal of effort into keeping their voice soft. “Jaina,” they tried again, “look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At their pleading tone, Jaina did just that. “Sylvanas?” she managed between shallow breaths. “Don’t let them take me,” she begged, gripping Sylvanas’ wrist tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is going to hurt you,” Sylvanas said, “I promise. You are safe here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The collar,” Jaina whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas frowned and tried to step away, stopping when Jaina reached out for her. “I’ll be right back. Try and calm yourself. Okay?” She walked as quickly as she could to the door, stepping outside. She returned quickly, a key in hand. Sitting down on the side of Jaina’s bed, she pressed the key into Jaina’s hand. “There, now the power to remove it is yours. Does that help you at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina nodded, clutching the key. She closed her eyes again, trying her best to steady her breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They put that collar on you for your protection,” Sylvanas explained once Jaina seemed calmer. “I was told that you held onto too much of the Nightwell’s power, more than you could safely wield. The mages here needed to contain it in a way so that they could safely skim off the excess mana, lest you succumb to the overload and…” she trailed off. “You nearly died,” Sylvanas’ voice became very quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Jaina paused in her efforts to remove the collar. “I did? But I didn't do anything that these Suramar elves don't do. I simply tapped into an extra source of power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not an elf!” Sylvanas snapped. “Human bodies are not meant to hold that kind of power. And even then, you did far more than any of the Shal’dorei would even dare to do. Yes, they draw their power, but they still dilute it. They have safeguards! The power of the Nightwell could have torn you apart.” She sighed out slowly, her ears flicking back. “I am grateful for you saving us, but that was an incredibly foolish thing you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The collar gave a click as Jaina finally undid the lock. She clenched her teeth at the sensation of her mana unfurling, rushing through her like water through a burst dam. Her mana felt different than she was used to. More wild and charged. It took her a moment to wrestle it back under her control, but once she had, Jaina slumped back in her bed. She hadn't noticed the sweat that had beaded on her forehead until Sylvanas mopped at her brow with a scrap of cloth. “I’m fine,” she said, not entirely a lie. Physically, she was fine. In an effort to distract herself from the panic and troubled thoughts that still swarmed her mind, she turned her attention to Sylvanas. “How are your wounds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had worse,” Sylvanas said with a shrug, placing a hand over her side. “Their aim was off. This injury was more debilitating than it was potentially lethal. Though, I am sure that I have you to thank for that. You risked your own life to ensure I made it out as well. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earnestness of Sylvanas’ words and the way she reached out to hold Jaina’s hand stirred something that she did not have the mind to process, at least not then. “I still owed you for freeing me,” her words sounded hollow, even to herself, “and for giving me the opportunity to be more. It's far more than any </span>
  <em>
    <span>slave-mage</span>
  </em>
  <span> can expect.” She spat those words like a curse as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, away from Sylvanas, and stood. She swayed on her feet and stumbled a step forward before she managed to steady herself. When Sylvanas moved towards her, Jaina shied away from her. “I’m going for a walk. Alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for an answer, Jaina left the room, not bothering to pull the curtain back in her wake. The Dusk Lily’s hideout seemed to be more crowded than when she had left. Any other time, Jaina would have been able to ignore them, but not now. Especially not when they all seemed to stare at her. Their faces held various expressions. Hunger, pity, and curiosity being the more common ones. But that wasn't what bothered Jaina, no. What bothered her, ate at her, was how after giving her a quick once over, all of their eyes landed on her arm. On her brand. Anger welled up in her, festering in her gut and mixing with a measure of shame. She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to hide the branding but she had already entered their notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes seemed to follow her as she picked up her pace as she mounted the stairs, making a break for the exit to the caves. She shouldered past a pair of Sylvanas’ rebels, deep in conversation as they inadvertently blocked her path, before breaking into a sprint. She splashed through the shallow waters outside of the cave’s entrance before running across the concourse towards the pool she had seen when that had first arrived, more of a pond, really. Crashing through the thin row of bushes that helped to separate the pond of the walking path, Jaina fell to her knees, her breath coming to her in great heaving gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once her racing heart had calmed, Jaina took stock of herself properly for the first time since she had awoken. Scars like lightning traveled from her hand to halfway up her forearm where she had used it to connect with the Nightwell. They mingled with the faded burns from her first attempt at magic, adding to the ruination of her hands. But that wasn't what drew a started gasp from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the still water of the pond, Jaina caught sight of her own reflection. The once brilliant blue of her eyes had dulled, to a steely blue, only further accentuated by the dark circles under them. But her hair… she threaded her fingers through the loose strands to get a better look. Most of her once golden hair had been stripped of its colour, leaving it white as snow, save for a single streak of blonde and a few loose strands mixed in. Jaina had never considered herself a particularly vain person, living in the complex hadn't really lent her a chance to develop a sense of vanity, but something about this change struck her deeply. It was as if she had lost something that marked her as herself, or at least, who she was. A bitter laugh escaped as she realized that she scarcely recognised herself. It was as if the Nightwell had washed her old self away. That it had erased Jaina the slave-mage, and left someone new in her place, someone she did not truly know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, it had mostly erased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina’s attention drifted back to her brand as she sat back on her heels. The tattooed mark seemed to mock her. She had changed so much since she had been freed from Dalaran, yet the mark would forever remain to mark her as what she had been. Enslaved and imprisoned. Something less than the other citizens of Azeroth. For the rest of her life, anyone who saw it would know what she had been and judge her on it. No matter how far she went, how much she changed, they would see. Nothing would change, there would always be an undercurrent of judgment of some sort, be it pity or disdain or something else. It would remain with her brand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze hardened as a sudden resolve took hold of her. She drew a small rune in the palm of her hand, calling forth a small ball of flames for the first time since that day in the basement of Antonidas’ tower. The spell came easier than it had before, like her magic had become all the more eager to answer to her call. She observed the flames with a sort of detachment. Such a small thing, but within it so much power. Was this how the elves viewed her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wouldn’t matter soon, she told herself. Soon, they would see her for her and not for what she had been. Or maybe, they wouldn’t see her at all. Not that it mattered to Jaina. She moved her hand, and the fireball with it, over her brand and began to lower it, bracing herself for the pain that would soon follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina!” Sylvanas snapped as she dove at the human, sending them both tumbling to the ground and banishing the spell rather effectively. She pinned her down the same as she had when she ended their fight, holding her wrists to stop her from casting even as Jaina thrashed uselessly to free herself. She shifted her weight to further restrict Jaina’s movement as she asked, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know exactly what I was going to do,” Jaina ground out as she gave up struggling. She had learned early on that without her magic she was no match for Sylvanas. She turned her head, breaking free of Sylvanas’ piercing gaze. “I was going to erase that last marking of my past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With yet another scar?” Sylvanas asked, moving one of her hands up to lace her fingers with Jaina’s. “I think we can both agree that you have gained more than enough of those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina scowled. “I don't care. I want this gone. I am sick of how I am looked at, like I am less or broken. Of being constantly reminded of what I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you were,” Sylvanas said, her voice stern. “You are enslaved no more and I will do everything in my power to keep you that way. I promise. And, if you truly wish to have this mark hidden,” her eyes flicked down to the brand, “I know of at least one solution that is far less traumatizing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina’s brow furrowed a moment as she thought before, “Oh. A tattoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas smiled and nodded.rt “Yes, a tattoo. I think there may be someone in our camp, and if not, as soon as everything is settled here you can use Oculeth's stabilized portal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't even consider that,” Jaina said, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me,” Sylvanas said, leaning down to press their foreheads together, “just promise me that you won’t try something like this again. I can’t stand the thought of you suffering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina couldn’t stop the flush that rose in her cheeks if she had tried. So she didn't. Instead, she reached up and wrapped her arms around Sylvanas and pulled her down flush against herself so that she could hold her in a tight embrace. “I promise,” she whispered, “I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaina was more than happy to be rid of her elegant Shalassian robes. They had spent nearly two weeks in Suramar while Sylvanas did what she could to help Thalyssra in her final assault on the Nighthold. Jaina’s frozen ward around the Nightwell had held and Elisande’s forces had begun to feel the strain of the Well’s absence. Jaina, for her part, had spent her time studying portal theory with Oculeth. While he was a wonderful teacher, he had yet to allow her to actually create a proper working portal which suited Jaina just fine, as the small ones for passing messages in and out of Suramar were more than enough practice for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poked her head out of Oculeth’s alcove to see Sylvanas and Thalyssra coming up the stairs. They seemed to be in good spirits, given the circumstances, and left a sense of satisfaction with how healthy Thalyssra now looked, having used a good portion of the excess mana that had been syphoned from Jaina. “Finished plotting for the day?” Jaina asked as she met them halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have finished plotting entirely,” Thalyssra said. “I’m not sure if it is even possible to be more prepared than we are now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great.” Jaina turned her attention to Sylvanas. “Does that mean we are returning to Alterac?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Rangers and I are, yes,” Sylvanas said, her ears lowering slightly. “You don't have to return with us if you don't want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina frowned. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean exactly that. If you would prefer to stay here helping and learning from the Shal’dorei, I won't force you to return to Alterac,” Sylvanas explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I would want to stay?” Jaina realized how harsh she sounded and offered them both an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to be enjoying your lessons here,” Sylvanas shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I enjoy my lessons with Antonidas just as much,” Jaina assured her, “and you wouldn't be forcing me to return. I think we have both learned that you can't force me to do anything. I’m going back with you.” She watched as Sylvanas’ ears flicked up, betraying her delight at Jaina’s words. “Did you really think I was going to stay?” she asked with a smile, unconsciously reaching out to take hold of Sylvanas’ hand. “How are you supposed to make sure I don't get any foolish ideas if I’m not with you?” Jaina shook her head. “Sorry to say, but you’re stuck with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is quite touching,” Thalyssra said, startling the two. She chuckled softly as she leaned on her staff. “Word has already been passed on to your Rangers to inform them to prepare to leave, General,” she said before looking to Jaina, “but there is something I have to return to you, Jaina. Come with me.” Thalyssra set off across the main room, only briefly checking to make sure that Jaina and Sylvanas were following her. She pushed a partition aside and ushered them into the annex that Valtrois had claimed. “Valtrois,” Thalyssra said, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “I do hope you have finished fiddling with that mana crystal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not been </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiddling</span>
  </em>
  <span> with it,” Valtrois huffed, pulling on a pair of thick gloves that clashed terribly with her outfit, “I have been attempting to examine it. A difficult task seeing as how I can hardly touch it without succumbing to frostbite, but I have managed. It is frankly a miracle that it hasn't shattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your devotion to research is admirable,” Thalyssra chuckled, “but I am afraid that you are going to have to return your new toy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to forget that it was stolen in the first place, but, very well,” Valtrois sighed as she carefully lifted a bundle wrapped in heavy cloth, holding it out for Jaina to take. A thin layer of frost coated the outside of the cloth and something like mist rose off of it in gentle wisps. “Careful,” she warned, “it is quite cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina rolled her eyes, taking the bundle with only the barest amount of care from the obviously over dramatic elf, only to watch as Valtrois’ jaw dropped in astonishment. It was comical, seeing the normally haughty Shal’dorei look so openly amazed. “What's wrong?” Jaina asked, cocking a brow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would see that I owe Oculeth some gold,” Valtrois replied as she leaned down to peer at Jaina with a critical eye. “I never would have believed that the mana of this attuned crystal belonged to a human.” She tilted her head, her ears twitching in her curiosity. “Are you quite sure that you don't have elven blood in you? Did you have pointed ears as a child? Did your parents dock them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalyssra put a hand on her friend's shoulder and forced her back a step when Jaina began to look uncomfortable. “That’s enough, Valtrois. I am sure that Jaina here does not appreciate your probing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valtrois straightened up almost immediately. “Ah. Yes. Apologies, my mind for research tends to get the better of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right,” Jaina lied, holding the bundle closer, wanting the conversation to be over. She relaxed slightly when Sylvanas placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. At Sylvanas’ gentle urging, she turned from the room and towards the exit. She was acutely aware of the fact that Thalyssra and Valtrois were following them. They were simply coming to see them all off, she told herself, moving a little closer to Sylvanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oculeth was waiting for them with the assembled Rangers. He smiled warmly as they approached. “Well it is about time you joined us. It’s not like we have a battle today or anything like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today?” Jaina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Thalyssra said, “Since I am once more at my full strength—thank you, by the way—we are taking full advantage. Striking while the iron is hot, as the dwarves would say. I planned to begin the siege shortly after your departure. I will be sure to send word once we succeed and Suramar is free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Once’ you do? Not if?” Sylvanas asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wound me with the thought that we would fail,” Thalyssra said in mock offence. “How are we to join you for the final assault if we do not finish our own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas laughed and took hold of Thalyssra’s hand when she offered it. “Well then, see that you do. I look forward to fighting alongside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I you,” Thaylssra smiled before adding to Jaina, “and you as well, Jaina. I would be honoured to work with such a capable mage. Speaking of, Oculeth seems ready to activate the beacon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The beacon?” Jaina asked as they joined the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the anchor for our stabilized portals,” Oculeth explained. “It will place you all just outside of your little settlement.” With a wave of his hand and a muttered word of power, the portal appeared with none of the tearing that Jaina had come to associate with portals. And it took no effort on Oculeth’s part, as he stood next to it with his hands clasped calmly behind his back. He took note of Jaina’s obvious intrigue and smiled. “I didn't teach you all of my secrets. Need a way to lure back such an avid student.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Oculeth,” Jaina said. “You needn't lure me back though. I’ll come back on my own.” With that, Jaina followed Sylvanas through the portal and out into the outskirts of Alterac. The city looked the same as they had left it. Sure, they hadn't been gone long, but it was still a relief to see that nothing terrible had happened in Sylvanas’ absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Sylvanas said, “let’s get you to Jein.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The staff maker?” Jaina asked, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have an attuned focus now,” Sylvanas shrugged, “and you definitely intrigued him when you met. I’m sure that at least had him working a little faster on the base of your staff.” She didn't wait for Jaina to reply before setting off into the city at a brisk pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina had to almost jog to keep up but they certainly made good time. They were greeted by Jein almost as soon as they entered. “General,” he greeted, “I am glad to see that you have made it back to us. And I see that you have brought the temperamental mage along again. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have come to see the progress on Jaina’s staff,” Sylvanas said. “After our excursion, I have become increasingly aware of how important it is for her to have one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jein let out a small hum. “Well, you are in luck in that regard. I have recently finished the shaft, and I must say I am quite pleased with myself. It is perfect. Alas, without a crystal, it isn't much more than a glorified walking stick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I have a crystal then, isn't it?” Jaina said, holding up the bundle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jein cocked a brow, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smirk. “As you say,” he said, turning on his heel. “Follow me. It is in my personal work space.” His workspace was a small curtained off area at the back of the building with a long workbench and a back wall that was dominated by a row of storage closets. “Now, I normally like to add a spark of personalization to my works,” Jein said as he pulled open one of the closets. “Unfortunately for my art, making staves and wands in this setting—where I do not get to meet with my clients—leaves them functional, but dreadfully drab. Lucky for you, however, I was given a spark of inspiration!” He carefully pulled out one of the staves stored within the closet and laid it down on the workbench, tilting his chin up with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shaft of the staff was made of sturdy oak, its middle wrapped with leather that had been stained blue. The guard that would soon keep her focus in place was made of four slightly curved prongs of golden metal and gave a melodic ring when they tapped against the table. But it was the end that drew Jaina’s attention. An anchor had been shaped out of the same golden metal with a blue gem set into its eye. Jein nodded at Jaina as she ran her fingers reverently over it. “I couldn't help but notice your pendant when you were here. I assumed that to wear something so—” he stopped himself short of saying something insulting, “well, it must mean a lot to you. That was my inspiration. I take it that you approve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina shook herself and looked up at him. “Yes. Very much so. It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it is, though quite useless without its focus,” Jein eyed the bundle suspiciously. “It seems that the attunement has been done quite… aggressively. You will have to put it in place yourself. Don't worry, it is a simple process. Simply hold the focus in the guard and the staff will do the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While sceptical of this, Jaina did as he said nonetheless. As she freed the crystal from the cloth, the wisps of mist were freed to become a frigid haze. Jaina lifted it, being mindful of the thin crack that ran along its surface and held it within the guard. She watched in open amazement as the prongs began to twist slightly around the crystal, frost crawling halfway down. At Jein’s insistence, Jaina let go of the crystal, which floated between the prongs, and picked up the staff. She could feel the power in it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> power. She looked between Jein and Sylvanas unsure of what she was supposed to do now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jein sighed in exasperation. “Go and try it out, Girl!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside should be fine,” Sylvanas said as she led Jaina outside and away from the building. “Cast anything you want,” Sylvanas said, placing her hands on her hips to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina tried the weight of the staff, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> staff she reminded herself, in her off hand and found it to be quite comfortable. Weighty, but not unwieldy. After taking a breath to centre herself, Jaina began to cast. Frost bolts. Shields of arcane. Small explosive bursts of mana. With only the tiny drain on her reserves, and smoother casting, Jaina tried something new. She took a few steps forward and with a wave of her hand she blinked close to the wand building and back again before blinking elsewhere in the open space. With one last blink, she appeared directly in front of Sylvanas, stumbling forward only to be caught and held close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't go too overboard now,” Sylvanas warned with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina didn't have words to respond so she simply laughed. A real, happy laugh that Sylvanas joined in. As her laughter died out, Jaina found herself looking at Sylvanas, really looking at her, and considered her. She had stuck with Jaina through the worst of her adjustments to freedom, and the best. She had been patient and kind and had given Jaina every opportunity that she could. And Jaina found that she wasn't just thankful for these things. She had grown fond of the elf’s company. More than fond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sudden boldness, Jaina leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sylvanas’ in a gentle kiss. She was about to pull away when Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Jaina and returned the kiss. Jaina broke it first, pulling away just enough to be able to press her forehead to Sylvanas’. She opened her mouth to say something when—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvanas!” Vereesa called as she hurried towards them, startling the pair apart. “I have been looking everywhere for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ ears flicked back. “I’ve only just got back, surely you don’t want to relinquish command to me so quickly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally I wouldn't,” Vereesa huffed, crossing her arms petulantly, “But our new guest refuses to make terms with anyone except the General. She has been growing rather impatient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our ‘guest’?” Sylvanas frowned. “We weren't expecting any dignitaries. Who would just drop in without a word of notice in advance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vereesa shifted uncomfortably before saying, “The Admiral.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaina watched as a strange expression crossed Sylvanas’ face for a moment before she schooled her features. She was doing her best to keep her own face neutral. Surely, other nations still had admirals. Stormwind was still known to fight against some of Azshara's more tyrannical rulings. Or maybe more of the Quel’Thalassian military had decided to join the cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you left her in the council chamber?” Sylvanas’ voice cut through Jaina’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Vereesa said, “I left her with what she called questionable tea and came to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas nodded once before she hurried away without another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude,” Vereesa muttered before turning to Jaina with a smile. “It’s good to see that you made it back safely. I’d be lying if I said I hadn't been worried.” She tilted her head as she looked Jaina up and down. “I like your hair. It suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina blinked slowly. “Thank you.” She gripped her staff tighter to try and ground herself. “How have you been?” she managed to ask, her eyes flicking down to the slight swell of Vereesa’s belly. “Both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vereesa seemed to brighten at that. “We’re both doing fine, thank you for asking. They’ve been more of a blessing than I could have ever guessed since my sister left me in charge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jaina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for starters,” Vereesa said with a grin, “who wants to be known as the person who lost their temper and yelled at a pregnant woman? I’ve had this place running smoother than it ever has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina managed to smile at that. “You’ll have to ask Sylvanas to promote them for their services.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to mention it to her,” Vereesa said with a light laugh. “Unfortunately, this admiral seems immune to their charm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vereesa gave a little half shrug, “She just seemed, I don't know. Cold? Distant maybe? I don't know how to explain it. She definitely isn't like any other human I’ve met. But then, I’ve never met a Kul Tiran before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you have,” Jaina said, her voice low as she clenched her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vereesa took a few steps back and mana sparked from Jaina’s hand. “Jaina? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say this admiral's name was?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't but she’s the only one with the fleet strength for what Sylvanas is planning,” Vereesa said, her ears flicking back. “Jaina, please. Tell me what is wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is her name?” Jaina bit out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proudmoore,” Vereesa snapped, “Admiral Proudmoore. Now tell me what--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina didn't give her a chance to finish repeating her question as she blinked forward and started running towards the city hall where she assumed the council chamber would be. She could hear Vereesa calling after her and shouting in Thalassian but she ignored her and kept running. She blinked past every obstacle she came across, using the simple spell to avoid people and rubble. She slowed to a stop outside of the city hall when she saw that Nathanos and another one of Sylvanas’ rangers were guarding the entrance. “Step aside,” Jaina demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos regarded her with narrowed eyes and said, “The General has ordered the door to be sealed. No one is to interrupt her meeting with the admiral. No exceptions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina leveled her staff in his direction, the glow of arcane filling her eyes. “Step aside, Nathanos,” she repeated, “or I will make you. Sylvanas doesn't understand who she is dealing with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is dealing with the only person with enough ships and manpower for us to pose any real threat to the Queen,” Nathanos ground out, his hand drifting to the arcane pistol on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or enough manpower to bring you all down,” Jaina said through gritted teeth. “You don't know her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you do?” Nathanos said, ignoring his fellow ranger as she began to siddle away from the door. “You who knew nothing outside of the walls of Dalaran your whole life? This is beyond you. Accept that and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't get to finish what he was about to say as Jaina thrust her staff forward, blasting him into the door with a burst of arcane. “He’ll be fine,” Jaina muttered to the unnerved ranger as she pushed open the door. “Where is the council chamber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down the hall to the right,” she said, inching around Jaina to crouch down next to Nathanos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod of thanks, Jaina set off towards the chamber. Her heart hammered against her chest, drowning out all sounds save for the clink of her staff as she tapped it against the floor with her steps. Her visions had become nearly tunneled and she had to stop just outside the door in an attempt to get a hold of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door must have been thin as Jaina could almost clearly hear the voices within. “I have been petitioning you for aid for months now, Admiral, and you have refused me at every turn.” Came Sylvanas’ voice, sterner and colder than Jaina had ever heard her, “Why the change of heart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The circumstances that forced me to deny you assistance have changed.” Jaina would never forget that voice for as long as she lived, devoid of any of the warmth she had known it to have as a child. Jaina’s hand trembled as she reached for the door handle. “I no longer have anything left to lose by joining you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steeling herself, Jaina turned the handle and pushed open the door. Both women turned to face her and for the first time in years, Jaina laid eyes on her mother. The years hadn’t changed Katherine all that much. Her hair had faded to a grey that served to give her a more severe look and her face was etched with lines of age and stress. For a moment she looked at Jaina like she was a stranger with her eyes narrowed in annoyance. But slowly, her eyes widened in shock and her jaw slackened as she breathed, “Jaina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas looked between them, her brow furrowed deeply, “You know Jaina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be far more insulted if my own mother didn't remember me,” Jaina hissed in reply, mana crackling around her. The room fell silent and Katherine took a cautious step towards Jaina, her arm outstretched, only to freeze when Jaina raised her staff. “Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch me,” Jaina spat, “after everything I’ve been through because of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina,” Sylvanas said cautiously, “I need her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need her </span>
  <em>
    <span>ships</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jaina corrected coldly, “not the slaver who leads them. Get out, Sylvanas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave us!” Jaina snapped, sweeping her staff towards the door. A small wave of arcane took Sylvanas with the sweep, shoving her out the door which slammed behind her. Ice crawled up over the door, effectively sealing Katherine inside with her. The glow of arcane, white as her fury, still illuminated Jaina’s eyes as she glared at her mother. For a long time she had thought of what she would say if she ever saw her again, but now that they were face to face, Jaina found herself at a loss for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine seemed to return to herself first as she said, rather simply, “Look at you. All grown up. I never thought I would see the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect it was not a day you were hoping to see,” Jaina ground out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine’s shoulders slumped, the visage of the admiral leaving her to what all she had left, sorrow, regret and exhaustion. “I wished every day to get to see you again, Jaina. Not a single day went by where I didn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eighteen years,” Jaina’s voice was cutting, “I suffered at their hands for eighteen years, and you have the audacity to try and tell me that you had any desire to see me? After what you did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina, please—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sold me!” Jaina shouted, her words punctuated with a tap of her staff that sent ice shooting across the floor. “You were supposed to protect me! And you tossed me to them for a handful of gold! Like I was nothing better than a day’s haul of fish!” Her voice cracked as she added, “You wouldn’t even look at me when you did it. You still won’t look me in the eye. Are you that ashamed to see that I made it out? That the Naga didn’t break me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mourned for you!” Katherine said, her voice quiet. “I thought you were lost to me forever when they made me choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Made you?” Jaina repeated, “How could they possibly have made you do anything? You are—were—the strongest person I know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would have killed you if I had continued to refuse them!” Katherine finally seemed to find her voice. “You and Tandred both! Just like they killed Derek. Killed your father! I knew that at least if you were interned in Dalaran that there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you would live. I was trying to save you in the only way I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that I had caused you enough strife,” Jaina said, frigid mana emanating from her and filling the room. Her breath clouded in front of her face, “Do you honestly expect me to believe you were trying to do what was best for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Katherine said, “I don’t expect that of you, I don't have that right. But, I do want you to know that I never meant that you caused me strife, not once. All of that blame is on Azshara.”  She sighed as she reached out to touch one of the crystals of ice that had begun to form in the air around them. “It is wonderful to see how strong you’ve become. I remember when you were a little girl, accidentally levitating the dining room furniture around. It hurt me having to be so strict on you using magic but I wanted to delay them finding you for as long as I could. To be able to keep my little girl with me for as long as I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She offered Jaina a sad smile and asked, “Are you going to kill me, Jaina? Tides know I deserve it. I was a terrible mother to you in the end. Even now all I am doing is upsetting you just by being here.” She squared her shoulders when she saw that Jaina was already forming an ice lance above her raised hand. “If killing me would ease even a fraction of the suffering I have caused you, then I welcome it.” With that, Katherine closed her eyes and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina was shaking terribly. She didn't know what to make of her mother’s words. The sincerity of them shocked her, and what was more, Jaina found that she believed them. They echoed through her mind as loudly as the sound of what had to have been Sylvanas attempting to break into the room. Her vision blurred and it took Jaina a moment to realise that she was crying. Beneath all of her well-placed anger, Jaina still remembered her mother reading to her and soothing her back to sleep, the woman who had struggled and fought to keep what was left of their family together, who had tried to give her children the chance to be children in a world of war and horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina let the lance fly. It passed hardly an inch from the side of Katherine’s head and still, she did not flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Jaina said, sounding as exhausted as she felt as her anger left her, “I can’t kill you.” She hung her head and released the spell that kept the ice in place, allowing Sylvanas to come charging in, flanked by six of her rangers and a still dazed Nathanos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina?” Sylvanas’ ears were pinned back against her skull as she looked between mother and daughter. Seeing that they were both unharmed, she stepped forward and carefully took Jaina’s staff from her slackening grip, handing it to Nathanos before pulling Jaina into her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jaina muttered against Sylvanas’ shoulder over and over, though Sylvanas had no idea to whom she was apologizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Jaina,” Sylvanas assured her, rubbing her back soothingly. “Are you unharmed, Admiral?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physically, yes,” Katherine replied. “I will understand if you wish for me to leave,” she said, watching Sylvanas closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With respect, Jaina is not in charge here in Alterac,” Sylvanas said, tightening her hold on the mage reassuringly, “I am. I don’t understand what all has happened between you two, but I do not need to. Jaina was correct in saying that I need your ships, but I do not have an admiral’s knowledge. They would be useless to me without someone else in command. It only makes sense for that someone to continue being you. If that suits you, Admiral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine stood straighter, stepping back once more into her role as admiral, “It suits me fine, General. My fleet is yours. On your command, I will call them together from the scattered winds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will hold you to that. One of my mages will portal you back to Kul Tiras,” Sylvanas said. As Katherine passed her she added, “And Admiral, if you do anything to cause Jaina further harm, I will have no such qualms killing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherines mouth quirked into a slight smile at that and she nodded once. “See that you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was gone, Sylvanas nodded for the others to leave before gently pushing Jaina back so that she could cup her face. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. Had I known she was your mother, I would have warned you. Given you time to prepare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jaina leaned her face into Sylvanas’ hand as she relaxed, “I don’t think that would have gone any better if I had known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Sylvanas leaned up slightly to press a kiss to Jaina’s forehead. “Thank you for staying your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina snorted out a small laugh. “What an odd thing to be thanked for. But you’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas moved to wrap an arm around Jaina’s waist to lead her out of the room. “Come on, after a day of magic use like that, you must be starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like you’re trying to butter me up with food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Sylvanas said, “but is that such a bad thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it wasn't.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The not so quiet utterance drew Jaina from one of her rare restful sleeps. It took her a moment to remember where she was before she relaxed back into the warm comfort of Sylvanas’ bed. Same place she had slept for nearly a month now. They hadn’t discussed it, Jaina had been spending an afternoon with the elf, helping to build up a new portion of Alterac and had simply gone to the hut Sylvanas and Vereesa shared without a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out to find Sylvanas’ side of the bed cold and frowned. Jaina sat up slowly, pushing her messy hair out of her face as she peered towards Sylvanas’ rickety desk and the stacks of books and reports that covered it. Sylvanas sat in her chair, her face cast in partial shadows from the glow of Jaina’s mage light. Her ears were pinned back and her mouth was set in a hard line, her ire aimed at whatever was written on the scrap of paper in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina must have made more sound than she had thought when she sat up as one of Sylvanas’ ears twitched before she turned to look at Jaina. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” she asked as she stood and returned to bed. She sat down with her back to the headboard and lifted her arm in a silent invitation that Jaina took, tucking herself into Sylvanas’ side. “And here I thought I had managed to stay quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were,” Jaina said, “mostly at least.” Jaina said, pressing a kiss to Sylvanas’ jaw. “Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Sylvanas sighed. “I received word from my informant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't know you had informants,” Jaina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else I am supposed to know what is going on in Nazjatar,” Sylvanas replied simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina sat up quickly and turned to look at Sylvanas in shock, “You sent someone into Nazjatar!? That is insane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't send them,” Sylvanas said, “they volunteered and didn't give me the opportunity to stop them. Though I have to admit now that I’m glad they went. The information I’ve been fed has been invaluable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I can see how that would be useful,” Jaina said, still looking uncomfortable. “What news did they send you? You seemed pretty upset about whatever was in that report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas hummed lowly before saying, “Azshara is making her move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Making her move’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sylvanas said, “it would seem that she is mustering her forces for, well, a show of force. After all of my raids against her cities, and the loss of Suramar, she seems to be feeling the pressure. She has finally decided to do something about what she would call, a minor uprising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina all but threw herself from the bed, stumbling in her rush to get to her staff. “If Azshara is coming, then we have to move! The wards need to be fortified, and the people relocated. Forces mustered and—why are you laughing?” Jaina’s eyes snapped back towards Sylvanas, who was chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally managed to compose herself, Sylvanas grinned, looking Jaina up and down slowly. “Not that I mind, but do you really intend on fighting Azshara in just your underwear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina flushed brightly and placed her staff back against the wall before moving to the closet they shared to get dressed. “I didn't notice,” she admitted as she pulled on a pair of pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Jaina,” Sylvanas tried to soothe her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Relax’?” Jaina balked. “An army of Naga is coming here and you want me to relax?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t coming here, Jaina,” Sylvanas said, coming to stand behind the human and wrapping her arms around her waist. “They don't know about Alterac. The people are going to be fine here. For now. But if we fail now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fail what?” Jaina asked, leaning back against Sylvanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of her forces will be away from her seat of power,” Sylvanas explained, “and the great Queen thinks too little of us to perceive us as a threat. When I come for her, she won't see it coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t see us coming,” Jaina said, turning in Sylvanas’ arms to hold her in return. She pressed her forehead to Sylvanas’. “You aren’t getting rid of me. I’m defiant. Remember? Even if you managed to leave me behind, I would tear open a portal and follow you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas smiled, tilting her head to kiss her. “Then I guess you had better get dressed quickly. Hadn't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was dressed, Jaina and Sylvanas made their way to the Suramar portal. A permanent set of guards had been posted outside of it and Jaina smiled when she noticed that she recognised one of them. “Hello again, Sam’go,” she greeted as they came to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’go snapped a quick salute to Sylvanas before regarding Jaina. He looked her over with a frown before he smiled. “Hello again, newbie. I hardly recognised you! How have you taken to Alterac?” he asked, “Sure seems like you moved up the chain pretty fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Jaina agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling quietly, Sam’go addressed Sylvanas, “Heading to Suramar, General? You’re in luck, the portal has only just come back online.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ ears flicked back, “Back online? Why was it offline?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’go shrugged, “Not too sure of the specifics. One of them Shal’dorei poked through, said something about the anchor, and then the portal closed behind him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After briefly exchanging worried glances, Jaina and Sylvanas went through the portal. The spell that Jaina had been preparing vanished as she took in her surroundings. They had come out in a wide open courtyard. Beautiful flowers decorated the space and vines wound up the pillars of the gazebo where the portal was now anchored. Following Sylvanas’ lead, Jaina stepped out into the courtyard, looking around cautiously. “Where are we?” Jaina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but I would like to assume it is still somewhere safe,” Sylvanas said, “seeing as how Alterac is still standing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are indeed quite safe,” came Thalyssra’s voice as she rounded a lush hedge to meet them. “Forgive me for not coming to greet you, I did not know that I was expecting a visit. I had been meaning to come and bring you for a proper tour, but we have been busy settling in. Quelling the fears of the people as we begin redistribution. But, no time like the present, I believe is what the humans would say. Welcome to the Nighthold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina set her amazement aside for the time being as they were taken deeper into the Nighthold and into a comfortable sitting room. “You seem to have settled well into Leadership,” Sylvanas commented as she sat down in a plush chair. “Elisande?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alive,” Thalyssra answered, “I didn't wish my coup to be marred with the slaying of our once leader. It didn't seem to be the way to show the populace that I would not be another agent of chaos in the interim before a new leader is elected. But I feel that you have not come to visit me just to check in.” Thalyssra smiled, cocking a brow at Sylvanas. “So, what is it that you need from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need some portals opened,” Sylvanas explained. “I believe it is time that we all met and organized our final assault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few days after the portal network had been fully established to contact Sylvanas’ far scattered allies and benefactors and agree upon a meeting time that worked for all of them. Now, Jaina stood in the courtyard with Sylvanas, Vereesa, and Thalyssra before the portals as they waited for the arrival of the others. Jaina had thought that she had been prepared for this, she should have been. But when the first leader arrived, Jaina tensed, her back going very straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine watched as Sylvanas placed a calming hand on Jaina’s arm, nodding to the elf in what could have been appreciation. “I wasn't expecting you to contact me so soon, General,” she said, her voice even and almost bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The situation has escalated,” Sylvanas explained briskly. “It is a discussion best saved for when the others arrive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't have to wait long after that. The next to arrive was a tall, broad-shouldered human man. He had dark, stern eyes and long, wild brown hair that was pulled back into a tail. His clothes, while rumpled and dirty, still spoke of his status as someone important, or had been. His companion, by comparison, was a small slip of an elf, impossibly long golden hair and green eyes that spoke of mischief. “Windrunner,” the man greeted coolly, clearly not impressed at being summoned, “I don't take kindly to be summoned like a dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas merely tilted her chin up, “You are the one who ordered me to inform you of my actions when I plan to do something drastic, Wrynn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember well the deal you strongarmed me into,” replied Wrynn, Varian to those close to him, “What do you plan now that you feel the need to drag me here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A plan that I do not wish to explain over and over,” Sylvanas said, “You have trusted me enough so far, trust me enough to wait for a good explanation now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after, the fourth portal rippled and two more elves stepped through. The first was a man, dressed in military garb, a few notches taken from his tapered ears. The second was a similarly dressed woman, though she seemed far more unnerved than her companion. These two Sylvanas greeted warmly, stepping forward to pull them both into a tight embrace, her position as a military leader forgotten momentarily in the face of old friends. “Lor’themar. Liadrin. It is good to see that you are both alive and well,” she said as she stepped back. “How fare things back home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tensions are high, but our refugee camps have been mostly left alone,” Lor’themar explained as his ears lowered, “thanks in part to the trolls allowing us to hide within their territories. But you know how it is. The enemy of my enemy and all that.” He looked around at the mismatched assembly with interest. “I take it you have news then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, yes. If you would follow me,” Sylvanas said, taking the group back to the sitting room Thalyssra had met with her and Jaina in. Once everyone was settled, Sylvanas began to explain. “We are soon to be handed what may be our only opportunity to take this fight directly to Azshara. I have received word that she is planning a show of force, sending much of her army away from her seat of power. Her arrogance has finally caught up to her. She would never expect us to be organized enough to stage a direct attack on the heart of Nazjatar. And that is exactly what I plan to take advantage of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arrogant as she is, Azshara is no fool,” Varian said, his voice cutting. “You underestimate her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only that, the amount of power and resources such an attack would require, it would leave us virtually defenseless against a counter attack,” Lor’themar added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas frowned. “You speak as though this will fail. You forget that we have used similar tactics in our past conflicts with the Amani before the treaties, Lor. This will work. It has to. We have no other options left to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you fail, you doom us all, Windrunner!” Varian snapped. “That is not a risk we can take!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what other choice do we have?” Jaina found herself saying, surprising everyone in the room. Herself included. “We can continue to hide on the edges of society, scraping by and hoping that she does not find us, or we can go out fighting, carving away at her own city in a final show of defiance. Either we win this battle, or we die and give the rest of the world a beacon of rebellion to look to.” She looked around, her eyes narrowed. “And if Azshara really is planning to do sweeps, it is only a matter of time before she finds your hideaways and tears them apart, killing and enslaving your people. I lived under the thumb of her control long enough. I will never go back to that. No one should have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was silent for a long while before one of the elves, Liadrin, threw her head back and laughed. “You really know how to pick them, don't you Sylvanas? I don't think we can really refuse now, not after an argument like that. What say you, Lor’themar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lor’themar cracked a grin and nodded once. “I suppose we can't. Very well. You have my support, Sylvanas. And as much as it pains me, I shall talk with the Amani and say if they will offer theirs as well. Our people were not the only ones displaced by the Naga’s takeover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have mine as well,” Varian said, the words sounding forced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalyssra stood. “I shall speak with my council and gain their support. If nothing else, I will fight by your side. I did say I was looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine stood, making an effort to keep her gaze away from Jaina. “I’ll need time to recall my fleet. I take it that I should summon them here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is correct,” Sylvanas agreed. “The First Arcanist can run you through the way Suramar’s ports are set up before you leave for Kul Tiras once more. Thalyssra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shal’dorei leader stood with a nod. “This way, Admiral,” she said, escorting Katherine from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is it you want from me, Windrunner?” Varian asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bodies,” Sylvanas replied simply. “I know that you still have connections in Kalimdor that the Naga have not been able to silence. I need you to sway them towards this plan. My forces alone will not be enough to pull this off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian hummed in thought before nodding once. “Very well,” he grunted. “I make no guarantees that they will agree to this madness, but I will try. And, I will put this worth to my own forces. You will have at least a portion of the human kingdoms under your command.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I will be grateful for it,” Sylvanas said, standing to clasp his forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valeera,” Varian called to the elf that had accompanied him, “let’s go. We have work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lor’themar and Liadrin made their exits as well, leaving Jaina alone in the sitting room with the Windrunner sisters before the trio also made their way back to the portals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you think we will be beginning our assault?” Vereesa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be joining us,” Sylvanas said briskly, “I am not risking your safety in this fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not risking—” Vereesa’s ears pinned back and she bared her fangs at her sister, “Do you think me incapable of defending myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That isn't—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been fighting just as long as you have! As both of you!” Vereesa snapped. “You can’t just sideline me now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can,” Sylvanas ground out, “and I will. You will stay in Alterac and keep our people safe. Keep yourself safe.” She seemed to wilt then, her ears drooping, “It isn't that I don't trust you to hold your own out there, but I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you. Especially not now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as she felt that she should not have been hearing this conversation, Jaina could see the logic in Sylvanas’ words. Her care. But she could also see that Vereesa wasn't quite ready to back down on the topic. She sighed and stepped in. “You carry all that we have left of Rhonin,” Jaina said quietly, unable to meet Vereesa’s gaze when her attention snapped to Jaina. It was a low blow, they all knew it. Even just saying his name caused Jaina’s heart to clench painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vereesa slowly lowered her gaze. “You’re right,” she breathed, placing her hands on the swell of her stomach, “If something happened to them…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it make you feel better if I promise that I’ll come home in one piece?” Sylvanas asked, pulling her little sister into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much,” Vereesa said, “but I guess it's the best I’m going to get.” She reached her hand out for Jaina’s and pulled her into the hug with them. “Both of you had better make it back. You understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Jaina said, all but melting into the contact, “I promise we will.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even after all these years, the movement of the Kul Tiran destroyer still felt natural and almost calming to Jaina. She stood on the deck with her eyes closed, breathing in the sea air deeply and relishing the feeling of the spray on her face. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the sea. For a long while, after she had been taken to Dalaran, Jaina had felt the distance from her island home and it's surrounding ocean as a physical pain, a lost limb. In time the pain had diminished but now, she felt as if a piece of her had been returned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember the first time your Father took you out for a ride in the harbour,” the peace was broken as her mother came to stand beside her, “Back before the war. Before he was taken from us. You were so excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina stiffened, doing her best to keep her grip on her staff relaxed. “Shouldn’t you be steering your ship?” she asked, her tone biting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine did not wither at her daughter's tone, but took a measured step to the side, putting an extra bit of distance between them. “Your brother is a more than capable captain. He doesn't need me breathing down his neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk to you,” Katherine said, “I don't expect you to respond, or even really listen. So I suppose I will have to send my thoughts to the sea.” She didn't expect a response from Jaina, so she didn't wait for one. “I am so proud of the woman you have grown into. Despite everything, you are so strong. You got that from your father. The Tides know you didn't get it from me. I know that there isn't anything I could ever do to earn your forgiveness. To have the chance to be a mother to you now. I don't even think that I deserve that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Jaina said, gritting her teeth, “You don't.” Mana crackled from her staff in a manifestation of her simmering anger. “I promised Sylvanas that I wouldn't cause any problems with you. So unless you need me for something, just, go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually have something for you,” Katherine said, shifting a paper wrapped package in her arms to hold out to Jaina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no small amount of caution, Jaina rested her staff against her shoulder and took the package. After pulling the string that kept the paper closed and slowly pulled the edges back. She nearly dropped it before she managed to control herself. She kept her face schooled into neutrality as she rubbed her thumb over the heavy material. “This is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fathers old coat, yes,” Katherine said, holding her hands behind her back. “I had it cleaned and adjusted after… Well, recently.” She looked pointedly at the coat, “Try it on, won't you? The wind holds a chill out this far and that sweater can't be terribly warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina did just that, swinging it around her shoulders and pulling it on. The thick blue fabric of the greatcoat was as warm and soft as Jaina remembered, and while it was still just a touch too big for her, she wore it well. She could feel the weight of the office the coat's past owner once held like a physical presence, but not an unwelcome one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would have been proud of you,” Katherine said, her voice quiet and thick with unspoken emotion. “A parent shouldn't pick a favourite child, but you were his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His little Starlight,” Jaina whispered. “Thank you, for giving this to me,” Jaina said after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment they had been sharing was shattered as the ship's alarm began to sound. Even from their position on the bow of the ship, the Proudmoores could clearly hear the warning from the intercom. “Naga ships incoming!” The ships in question were more like barges manned by battalions of Naga mages, formed up into a blockaide. The first bolt of arcane was directed at the flagship. Without hardly a thought, Jaina pulled her mother behind herself as she swung her staff up, casting a shield around them. “Are you alright?” She asked with genuine concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Katherine said as she stepped back, her eyes scanning for damages. “Bastards,” she hissed. “Jaina, go--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am more than capable of defending myself,” Jaina cut her off, “I will stay where I am needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course… Stay safe.” Katherine marched purposely back towards the bridge, pulling her pistol from within her coat as she went. “Man your stations!” she shouted, the call being taken up by her crew, “Do not slow down for anything. We are going to blow a hole right through them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spells and arcane canon fire raged between the ships, the sounds of the fighting mingling with the screams. Jaina stood unmoving at the bow, keeping her shield strong as the warship sped forward. Her attention snapped away as an explosion from one of their ships lit up the evening. Even as it burned, the warship sped up, lurching towards the barges to, colliding with their line with a piercing groan of steel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The show of sacrifice must have given Tandred some kind of inspiration, as their ship began to steadily pick up speed, racing towards the line of barges. “The fool,” Jaina muttered. On either side, she noticed that the rest of the fleet were following suit and she dropped her shield to run to the bridge. “What are you doing?” She demanded as she threw the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scarly recognised Tandred as the ship's captain turned to face her. He had grown himself a fitting beard of blonde and stood just a bit taller than Jaina and looked so much like their father it hurt. He was about to snap at her for barging in when his face softened with recognition. “Jaina? By the Tide. Mum told me that you were here but I didn't want to hope. I should have believed her and come to greet you but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina stepped back as he moved to embrace her. As much as she had loved her brother once, they were practically strangers now and she struggled to suppress the prickle of anger that her mother had only kept one of them safe. It wasn't fair to be angry with him, but they didn't have time to unpack that right now. “We can catch up later. If we live that is. I’ll ask you again. What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the General's idea,” Tandred said, nodding back towards Sylvanas, “We’re outgunned. They have ships full of highly trained mages and we have half a proper fleet armed with outdated weapons. We can't beat them in a firefight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina leveled her ire at Sylvanas, “So your plan was to what, hurl our corpses at them and hope for the best?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn our ships into battering rams,” Sylvanas corrected. “I was just about to come and tell you, there wasn't time to explain before putting the plan into motion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly is this plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already done the calculation,” Sylvanas explained, “if we are quick, we can redistribute what few mages we have to be able to shield our ships from most of the damage as we charge through, since two of our ships only need one mage a piece to produce strong enough shields. We’ve alright radioed the remaining ships, they’re shuffling their mages as we speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crazy as it was, Jaina had to admit that the plan made sense. Maybe it was because it was so crazy that it could work. “Alright, so, Thalyssra can hold her own, that isn't a question at all, but who is the other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas stared at Jaina in shock, “You really don't know, do you? It’s you, Jaina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Jaina said, “You really think I’m that powerful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I watched you tap directly into the Nightwell,” Sylvanas said, “I know you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina looked away, letting a small spark of mana twirl around her fingers as she thought. Sure she had managed to break the enchantment on her collar, and tap into the Nightwell without combusting, but to say that she was as powerful as a fully trained elven mage? “We’re all going to die if you’re wrong. You know that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then we’re lucky I’m not wrong,” Sylvanas said with a grin. She reached out and took Jaina’s hand, squeezing it once, “I’ll stay out there with you, so you won't be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jaina nodded once in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admiral, Captain,” Sylvanas glanced over her shoulder to the remaining Proudmoore’s, “Do not change the course of this ship, nor slow it down for any reason. Relay the message to the other ships. The shields are not to be cast until the last possible moment. The Naga must not see this coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood, General,” Katherine said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina,” Sylvanas started as they made their way back to the deck, “I need you to portal the other mages we have aboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that,” Jaina said. If Jaina didn't know any better, she would have said that Sylvanas had planned this from the beginning, with how few mages were on the flagship. With but a few portals, Jaina had them all moved, bolstering the strength of the other ships. By the time she was done, they were bearing down on the Naga ships. Too late to back out now. Perhaps this too had been by design. She didn't have time to think of that either as she took her position on the bow, with Sylvanas at her back. “Is this the part where you tell me I’m the signal for others?” she asked when she noticed that they were slightly ahead of the rest of the fleet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing gets by you,” Sylvanas said, her ears flicking back. She placed a hand on Jaina’s lower back and stepped closer, “I’ll tell you when.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer they got, the more nervous Jaina became. Blasts of arcane roared past her with increasing frequency. “Sylvanas,” Jaina hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, not yet.” She narrowed her eyes, counting quietly to herself before-- “Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina cast her arm up in an arc, summoning her shield. It was the largest shield she had ever cast, stretching nearly the entire length of the ship. It was taxing, taking all of her concentration to keep it up, leaving her none to be able to glance and see if the others had followed suit. Jaina didn't have long to dwell on it as the warship seemed to speed up, racing toward the enemy line like an oversized battering ram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the shield, Jaina still felt the collision with the Naga ship like a physical blow. Their own ship jolted violently but hardly slowed. The heat of the explosions from the shattered ships and the cries of the Naga weighed heavily on Jaina but she did her best to block them out. With the blockade dealt with, they were clear to sail straight to the vast rundown harbour that was to be their landing point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina kept her shield up longer than she needed to, and when she finally dropped it she had to lean back heavily against Sylvanas. She smiled thinly when she noticed the way Sylvanas’ ears were twitching. “If you needed a mana fix you could have just asked,” she teased as Sylvanas wrapped her arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas chuckled quietly, resting her chin on Jaina’s shoulder, “Seems like a far to direct and boring way to go about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before them, Nazjatar loomed, it's tall stone spires hiding the city proper from view. The entire island seemed to radiate with mana, ancient and powerful. The ships came to a steady halt and Jaina took the lead in casting down a gently sloping ramp of ice down into the harbour, forming a makeshift dock. “We’ll set up our base of operations here,” Sylvanas said as they stepped onto the pebble beach, “tend to the wounded as soon as we can. My informant should be able to buy us some time before more Naga stage a counter attack against us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep mentioning this informant of yours,” Jaina said, “Who are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone I would trust with my life,” Sylvanas replied with a smile, leaning in to kiss Jaina’s jaw. “Get some rest, try and soak in this mana. We’re leaving in the morning.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next couple of days, Sylvanas led her small, disjointed fighting force ever deeper into Nazjatar. She had led them in a series of hit-and-run attacks, sending them in a zigzag that was hard to track. They had just finished such an attack, the Naga patrol they had stumbled upon dead at their feet, just the same as every other patrol that had been unfortunate enough to stumble across them. Jaina let out a shuddering breath as their squad began to melt back into the scant treeline. “How much farther?” Jaina asked as she fell in step alongside Sylvanas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much longer,” Sylvanas replied, briefly wrapping an arm around Jaina’s shoulders in a semblance of a hug, “there should be an abandoned hideout coming up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Jaina asked, gesturing to their surroundings, “How do you know anything about this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My informant is able to move freely about the island,” Sylvanas said, “they probably know it better than even the Naga do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina frowned, “How is that even possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's…” Sylvanas’ ears flicked back, “it's complicated. She has been on this island for years. Trust me, her intel is good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you, Sylvanas,” Jaina said, “it's just hard to believe much of anything here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General!” Liadrin's voice sounded. “We’ve located the hideout.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hideout was more of a blowout overhang. It had been a proper cave that had been walled off with sturdy planks at some point in its past, maybe even during the war, but now it was hardly enough to provide shelter from the rain that had started to fall. As Sylvanas’ army made themselves as comfortable as they could in the cramped space, Jaina and the few other mages that had come with Sylvanas instead of staying with the ships set about laying an intricate pattern of wards. Layers upon layers of hidden tripwires of mana. Attached to many of these ward lines were glyphs charged with mana. These were rigged to combust with explosive force should anyone be unfortunate enough to trigger them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they had finished setting up their multi-ringed perimeter, most of the mages were exhausted, all but collapsing into bedrolls once they returned. But not Jaina. She sat at the edge of their hideout sketching out a rudimentary map of the wards and glyphs in a tattered notebook for the use of the patrols. She was practically buzzing with energy. Even her knee shook anxiously as she drew. It didn't feel right, settling so close to the heart of Azshara’s power. They had only survived this long because they had kept moving, of that Jaina was sure. Sleeping briefly in shifts as they moved deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So why then, would Sylvanas choose to stop now? And why here? Looking around, Jaina could see signs of life around the hideout. A scrap of cloth here, a discarded jacket there. And other signs that someone, or a group of someones, had once called this place home. But with them were the signs of conflict. Scorch marks on the back walls, long-faded stains on the ground. Whatever this place had been, it had ended as a place of death and it wasn't a stretch to assume that if Sylvanas knew about it, so too did the Naga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re worrying,” Sylvanas said quietly as she came to sit beside Jaina, leaning against her comfortably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not worrying,” Jaina huffed, snapping her notebook shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now you’re lying.” Sylvanas leaned over to press a kiss to her jaw. “You get fidgety when you're worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not,” she ground out, pressing the book into Sylvanas’ hands. “Your map,” she said, “make sure your rangers don't trigger the glyphs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flipping open the book, Sylvanas cocked a brow at Jaina. “You expect me to look at the sheer number of traps you have placed, and expect me to believe that you aren't worried?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina flushed slightly. “I just want us to be safe. The Naga must know about this place, so if you insist on us making camp here, then I insist on making it as fortified as I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jaina,” Sylvanas said, “but you’re right. The Naga do know about this place. This is their island after all, it would be more than odd if they didn't.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re making camp here anyways?” Jaina struggled to keep her voice low as she rounded on Sylvanas. “Are you insane?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvanas simply shrugged. “This was the location my informant and I agreed upon as a meeting point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like a bit of an obvious choice,” Jaina hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is,” Sylvanas ssaid, “but we don't have much of a choice. We can't keep marching without end. We need to rest. Here,” she took Jaina’s hand and stood, pulling Jaina up with her and leading her over towards the cooking fires. The food was simple fare, a thick porridge of rice with bits of meat they had hunted on the way and plants they had foraged. Simple, yes, but good and filling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina had grown used to this kind of treatment. To Sylvanas plying her with food. As much as it was usually a ploy to calm her down, or put her at ease, it was still endearing. Jaina let out a contented sigh as she finished her meal. “Thank you,” she said, gazing out into the wilds beyond the hideout. “This informant of yours, do you really think they can lead us to the heart of the island?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You doubt them that much?” Sylvanas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not that I doubt them,” Jaina replied, “I just don't trust them. I know that you do, and that’s great, but I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't trust easily,” Sylvanas finished for her. “Understandable, given all that you’ve been through. But like I said, I trust them with my life. They would never let me down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if they were compromised?” Jaina asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it's just,” Jaina set aside her bowl so that she could fold her hands together, “if they’ve been here as long as you say, there is no way of knowing if Azshara has gotten to them, willingly or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being paranoid,” Sylvanas said, though her tone wasn't accusatory. Her ears however, wilted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not paranoia,” Jaina said softly, “it’s experience. I’ve seen how they operate, I’ve lived it. The Naga are master manipulators, Azshara most of all. And those they can’t manipulate…” she trailed off. “I’m not saying that they are under her sway for sure, just that it is a possibility that you shouldn't ignore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Jaina. I know,” Sylvanas sighed, “I just, really don't want to believe that that is true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina had been about to offer Sylvanas some modicum of comfort when she felt a tickle at the base of her skull. It took her a moment to decipher what it was and by then it was too late. The first explosion sounded and Jaina leapt to her feet. “The wards!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ ears shot up to alertness as she turned to shout, “Naga incoming! Arm yourselves!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was a child, Jaina had seen her brother tramble over an anthill. She was reminded now of how the ants had swarmed out as she watched Sylvanas’ army prepare for battle. Rifles and pistols were handed around, defensive lines were formed, and Jaina was reminded that the elves at least had, at one point, been a part of a fully functioning army. The mages that had come with them paired off with Sylvanas’ rangers and Jaina took her place alongside Sylvanas at the front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winced as another Glyph was activated. “Third ward,” she informed Sylvanas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many glyphs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of them,” Jaina said, “they must have fanned out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvanas grinned as she raised her rifle, “Lucky us, they’re thinning themselves out. Cover me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jaina said. The air was tense as they waited for their attackers to make themselves known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More triggered wards. More activated glyphs. And then, the sound of branches snapping and heavy footsteps. Jaina tensed and as the first Naga broke through the tree line, she thrust her staff forward, sending a blast of ice into the unfortunate Naga’s legs, freezing him in place until a shot from Sylvanas’ rifle ended him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It became quickly apparent that they were well and truly outnumbered. With every Naga they killed, another two seemed to join the fray. The mages had their work cut out for them, keeping the rangers and human soldiers shielded from the volleys of arcane bolts. Jaina, however, was able to take a more head-on approach to the battle. As Sylvanas kept moving, so too did Jaina. She was able to match the general nearly shot for shot, running Naga through with bolts of lance-like frost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair stumbled to a halt as Liadrin cut them off, swinging the butt of her rifle up into the jaw of a Naga with a shout. The Naga fell to their back and before they could even think of getting up, Liadrin brought her weapon down into his face until they fell still. “Damn thing jammed,” she explained before either of them could ask, “so I improvised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take one from the Naga when you have a chance,” Sylvanas replied, grabbing her shoulder to move her in order to shoot down a Naga that had been attempting to make use of their apparent distraction. “Until then, stay close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between the three of them, they managed to drive back the Naga from their line, giving their fighting force some much needed breathing room. Still, it wasn't nearly enough. While the Naga reinforcements seemed to have stopped, they were still outnumbered and their odds of making it out of the battle with no, or at least limited, casualties were looking ever slimmer. Knowing this, Sylvanas pointed towards the Naga line before them. “Jaina, aim a barrage there. Clear as many as you can!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Jaina drew her hand back, calling on as much of her power as she could before releasing it in a barrage of arcane. The bolts struck a small group of the Naga, leaving them a heap of smouldering bodies. Before Jaina had a chance to catch her breath, Sylvanas was once more on the move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaina, Liadrin! With me!” Sylvanas called, running towards the gap that had formed in the Naga’s ranks. She didn't wait to make sure they had followed, moving with a single-minded purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing?” Jaina asked when they managed to catch up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking out their leader,” Liadrin supplied, her mouth a thin line of disapproval. “This is a fool's errand, Sylvanas! You don't even know where their leader is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naga command is not like Quel’thalassian command,” Sylvanas said, “their military leaders don't like getting involved in the battles directly. So, if we get past their lines—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll find who leads this detachment,” Jaina finished. “Is it really a good idea for just the three of us to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or for you to abandon your command?” Liadrin added as they slowed to a halt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They can command themselves now,” Sylvanas huffed as she turned in a slow circle, her ears twitching, “we’re more mobile with three, and I don't want anyone getting trigger-happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Trigger-happy’?” Jaina asked. “I thought we came here to take out their leader?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More or less,” Sylvanas nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘More or less’?” Liadrin ground out. “What could possibly make this into a ‘more or less’ situation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well. It took you long enough to get here,” a voice had them all spinning around to face the newcomers. Two hulking Naga, rifles aimed at the trio, and between them, an elf. Not a sea elf, like the Naga, but a simple, average Quel’dorei. They had hair as golden as Jaina’s had once been and stood just a bit shorter than Sylvanas. She wasn’t dressed in the military garb of the Naga either, instead, she was wearing the same style of combat pants and boots as Liadrin, though this new elf had forgone the matching jacket in favour of a simple tank top. But that wasn't what stood out most about her. No, that was her tattoos, one that slashed down over her left eye and a swirled pattern down her arm. She offered Sylvanas a fanged grin and said, “It’s been awhile, Lady Moon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvanas tensed, tightening her grip on her rifle. “Alleria,” she hissed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alleria frowned at Sylvanas’ hostility, “is that anyway to greet your big sister?” She asked, “with guns drawn and a twitchy mage? Call her off, by the way. I don’t think you want to test which one of us is faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina,” Sylvanas warned, sparing her a glance to check on her as she noticed the buzz of arcane that had begun to fill the air, “Stand down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina, for her part, hadn’t even realized that she had begun readying a spell. It was an action that had become so natural to her that it was almost a subconscious action. Slowly, so as to not startle the Naga who had turned to aim at her, Jaina relaxed her stance, the glow from her eyes fading as she let the spell fizzle out. “And you’re men?” Jaina said, doing her best to sound confident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alleria raised a brow at this but shrugged, resting her own weapon across her shoulders, one hand draped over the barrel, the other lazily over the butt in such a way that swinging it down to fire would be easy. “You’ve sure found yourself a very bold mage there,” she sounded almost impressed. “At ease,” Alleria ordered the pair of Naga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one to her right bared his fangs at the order, “We were to crush this insurrection. These three seem important we should take this mage as a prize for the queen and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep the other two alive,” Alleria cut him off coldly, “They most likely have information that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be interested in having. It would be a shame to let that knowledge vanish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you,” Sylvanas ground out, “after what they did to our family, you are leading them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Needs must, Lady Moon,” Alleria said, “Did mother never teach you that?” Her gaze drifted to Liadrin, “And I had thought you to be smarter than this. Was the safety of our people not at least partially dependent on your branch standing down and being complacent?” She sounded so disappointed in them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liadrin's ears flicked back, “I never did like following orders to the letter. I prefer being adjacent to them.” As if to emphasize this she hefted her battered rifle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alleria let out a small snort of what could have been laughter and shook her head. “You’re a fool. Both of you are. Here I thought you were the clever one out of the three of us, Lady Moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the fools?” Sylvanas snapped. “You came here to gain intel! You begged to be the one sent! And now what are you? Azshara’s lap dog? Her double agent? Mother would be so disappointed in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Sylvanas’ words stung her, Alleria didn’t let it show. She merely adjusted her rifle again and tilted her head curiously. “Would she though? Can you honestly say she would be disappointed in any of us? I am doing exactly what she would do in my position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sylvanas replied, “what did she do to you? What did she offer you? Because the sister I knew would never willingly work with that monster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dare insult our glorious queen!” One of the Naga roared, turning his attention to Alleria, “do not stand for this! Prove yourself! Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only sign that Alleria had heard him was an irritated twitch of her ear. “Sylvanas,” she began, her voice cool and calm, “do you remember what mother taught us? About lynx that are backed into a corner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “of course I do. They’ll do whatever they need to in order to defend themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we always were her little Lynx, weren't we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ face softened and she nodded once. “Her fierce cubs,” she agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alleria’s next move was almost too fast for Jaina to catch. She shifted the barrel of her rifle into her hand and swung it, cracking the butt of the weapon into the head of one of the Naga. With her momentum, she spun around, shifting her grip as she took aim at the second, pulling the trigger as soon as the side of his head was lined up. One shot, that was all it took, and he fell lifelessly to the forest floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Alleria pulled the trigger, Sylvanas took out the dazed Naga almost in time with her. For a moment, the only sound was that on the fighting, dying down far behind them. Without a word, Sylvanas passed her weapon to Liadrin and strode towards Alleria. She punched her hard in the shoulder before pulling her into a tight embrace before her sister could complain. “You really had me going,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Alleria did laugh, wrapping her arms around Sylvanas and lifting her off of the ground for a moment, “I missed you to. Sorry about that. Azshara found me pretty quickly after I arrived here, I had to join her ranks to survive. But these two have never fully trusted me all that much, so I had to buy some time to take them out.” She tilted her head, her ears lifting up as she grinned, “Sounds like you haven't let the rangers slack in their training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It helps that they have mages backing them now,” Sylvanas said as she began to lead them back towards the hideout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of mages,” Alleria turned to look at Jaina, holding out her hand as they walked, “names Alleria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina looked from her hand to Sylvanas and back again before reluctantly shaking it, “Jaina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alleria seemed to study her with her piercing gaze before grinning, “You’ve picked a good one for yourself. I like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ ears wilted and her cheeks flushed. “Can we please not talk about this while I am actively assaulting Nazjatar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After, then,” Alleria agreed, “I’m sure we’ll have a lot of catching up to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you promise to tell me how you got so close to Azshara’s circle,” Sylvanas offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allereria drew in a breath at that but merely nodded, “yeah, yeah I’ll tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina wasn't sure what she expected to see when they returned, but it certainly wasn't battered and bloodied rangers and soldiers tending to exhausted, drained mages while others dragged the bodies of Naga away from the entrance. She looked around, almost frantic, trying to tally their losses, only to find none. Terrible wounds, yes, but no dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have misinformed them about the size of your force,” Alleria said with no remorse. “They expected a rather small force, so I was cleared to take a smaller force from her castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a rather small force?” Sylvanas asked in astonishment, “were it not for their lack of mages they would have crushed us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should be thankful that Azshara’s battle mages are busy elsewhere,” Alleria said with a simple shrug as they made their way towards the back of the hideout. The four of them settled around a rickety old table. Alleria leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest as she leveled her gaze on Sylvanas. Gone was the elf being playfully close with her sister, and back was the elf they had met in the woods. “So, you’ve begun our final pushback against Azshara,” she said, “you know what happens if we fail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rebellion dies with a whimper,” Sylvanas said, “I know that this is our one and only shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Alleria nodded, “before I give you the information I have, I need to know. What do you plan to do with Azshara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas exchanged a glance with Jaina before she said, “We take her into custody. Her and  as many of her higher ups as we can. We can’t do what she did when she took power. Azshara needs to be taken before the free leaders of Azeroth and face judgment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You plan to take the most powerful mage on Azeroth into custody?” Alleria barked out a laugh, “how do you plan on doing that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The collars,” Jaina suggested, sitting up straighter when they all looked at her. “They’re made here, aren't they? If we could get a hold of one we could modify it. Strengthen it. Even if it's only a temporary solution, it would buy us time to construct a stronger one to silence her mana indefinitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Sylvanas said, “we have other mages who would be able to do the necessary modifications. Do you know where we could find a collar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Pylons,” Alleria said, “There are two of them, and you would have needed to go through them regardless. They are the repositories for all of the mana that is sent here from the plants. They are what power the shield around her castle. As long as they are standing, she is untouchable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then a two pronged attack is called for,” Sylvanas said, “a timed strike against them both at once.” She stood and walked over to their supplies, returning with a map and a stub of pencil. “This is a touch outdated but it will have to do. Show us where these pylons are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After studying the map, Alleria made two marks. “There. We won't have much time to prepare once the shield is down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send someone to collect Thalyssra,” Liadrin offered, “She will want to be a part of this assault and she should have some prior knowledge on how the collars function.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good,” Sylvanas said, “Take a detachment. I trust you to reallocate our reserve forces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reserve forces?” Alleria questioned, a look of betrayal in her eyes, “You told me you were only bringing a small force in your final message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Sylvanas was sorry, she didn't show it, “No good general would trust a message going into enemy territory with truly accurate accounts of their numbers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alleria shook her head with a small fond chuckle, “You sound like our mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a complement,” Sylvanas said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Alleria said, “Because it was.” She stood with a stretch, groaning as her back popped, “if that is settled for now, I would like to send some time reacquainting myself with elves that don't stink of brine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas waved her off with a smile and a nod, “Of course. Come and see me later? We can catch up a bit. Nothing too personal, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Alleria chuckled as she wandered off towards a throng of excited rangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me that your informant was your sister,” Jaina said quietly, “Or that you had another sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas sighed as she sunk further into her chair, the adrenaline of the fight finally leaving her. “You never asked,” she replied leaning her head against Jainas shoulder, “and I never mentioned it because it never came up.” She peered at Jaina, “I wasn't hiding her from you, if that's what you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't. Think that, I mean,” Jaina said, wrapping her arm around Sylvanas’ shoulder, “I might have softened the harshness of my words when I was doubting your informant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking you to trust everyone,” Sylvanas said, “you weren't wrong to doubt her, sister or no. I doubted her too, if only for a moment back there. And maybe I wouldn't have if you hadn't have said anything, and then what would we have done if she had been compromised?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina winced, “we would have had to take her down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would have tried,” Sylvanas laughed quietly, “but she was always a faster shot than me. No, we would have died, one way or another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think she would have killed you?” Jaina asked, she ran her hands through the elf’s hair, lightly scratching at her scalp. She let a small almost unnoticeable amount of mana flow through her fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without a doubt,” Sylvanas said, “I’ve seen how people are when they are under her sway, willingly and not.” She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jaina’s hand in her hair and the subtle feeding of mana. “This might be the last bit of down time we have for a while, let's not talk about conflict. Just for a little while,” she said, keeping her voice low as if this were to be some kind of secret conversation between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Jaina said, keeping her voice equally low, “what do you want to talk about then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About you,” Sylvanas said, “About what you’ll do and where you’ll go, when this is all over. Will you go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina shook her head, pressing her lips down to the top of Sylvanas’ head. “The closest thing I have to a home is that little shack in Alterac, with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a coincidence, me too,” Sylvanas smiled. She shifted to that she could look at Jaina, blinking away the pleasant mana haze, “We can travel. Just you and me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Travel?” Jaina chuckled at Sylvanas’ enthusiasm, “travel where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere,” Sylvanas said, taking her hands, “You told me that you wanted to see the world. Well, it's bigger than just Suramar and Nazjatar. We could go to Kalimdor, or Pandaria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Northrend?” Jaina laughed at the way Sylvanas’ ears flicked back at that suggestion. “What’s wrong with Northrend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too cold,” Sylvanas said, “But if that's where you want to go, I’ll tough it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina smiled, pressing her forehead against Sylvanas’, “Not Northrend then. I can deal with that. Yeah. Yeah lets see the world together. The world that we’ll free.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Pylons were great towers with an array of massive orbs of solidified mana orbiting them in lazy circles, humming with power. If Jaina had thought that the power that radiated from the Nightwell had been oppressive, then the power that washed away from the Pylon was like a mountain's worth of pressure weighing down on the strike force that weaved steadily towards the vessel of Nazjatar’s mana collection. The focus of her staff pulsed with energy as they entered the shadow of the tower as they came to a halt. A pair of guards stood outside the entrance, rifles at the ready while others patrolled the grounds. She unslung her staff from her back and moved the crouch next to Sylvanas. “Are you okay?” she asked, placing a hand on her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I drank a barrel of coffee,” Sylvanas said, blinking hard against the glow that had filled her eyes, “How do the Naga stand to be around this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re built different,” Jaina said with a shrug, “most of them don't absorb mana the same way other elves do and aside from their mages their dependence is almost nonexistent.” She cocked a brow at the look Sylvanas shot her. “What? You don't grow up surrounded by them without learning about them.” She shifted uncomfortably, as her thoughts drifted back to the near disaster of the Nightwell, “are you sure about this plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only plan we have,” Sylvanas reminded her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn't make it a good one,” Jaina sighed. They hadn't had long to make their plan. Every moment their ships were moored on the coast was a risky one. They had no way of knowing if Azshara would set her forces upon them, and since they had taken Thalyssra to deal with the second Pylon, they were down a large portion of their defences. They had settled on a bullrush. One quick brutal strike to the the core of the Pylon wherein the mages would overload the batteries within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was recklessly risky, but the Windrunners had both agreed on it and so here they were. Lying in wait for the guards to come back around. As the time came, Sylvanas waved forward one of her rangers and a rather young soldier, Anya and Lilian. Once they were in position, Jaina cast a spell of invisibility over them and sat back to wait. The two women were swift and brutal as the guards came with their range. Blood sprayed from their throats as they were quickly dispatched by their unseen assailants, the guards at the doors met with the same fate before they had a chance to react. They waited with bated breath as the doors slid open and the two presumably slipped inside. A guttural cry of agony was followed by the bird-like whistle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The signal for them to burst into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jaina followed quickly at Sylvanas’ heels as she rushed free from their cover and towards the door, their detachment at their backs. They poured through the open door and fanned out through the circular toward. Their first task was locating a collar. The chances of any being stored near the entrance, or anywhere on the ground level, really, were slim, so Jaina took her search up. As she took the lead, taking the stairs in the stairwell two at a time, Jaina conjured in her mind the image of the collars. The look and feel of them. With the image locked in her minds eye, she summoned a small spark of arcane. It circled her a moment before drifting off ahead, leaving behind a faint, almost invisible thread of power between Jaina and it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Sylvanas asked as they ducked behind a corner as a contingent of Naga guards made their way towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a simple spell to help me find things,” Jaina explained, “It uses very limited mana and is quite self reliant. It takes no control on my part. It should help us keep our schedule.” She cast a blast of ice down the hall towards the incoming Naga. Those that were not killed outright were effectively frozen in place, making them easy targets for Sylvanas to finish off. If Jaina had any second thoughts about how easy she found cutting down the Naga that defended the tower, she didn't let it show. Deep down, she knew that they were people, with lives and families, but in each of their faces she saw only those that had subjugated and tormented her for long, and then it didn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There would be time enough to dwell on her thinning moral later. For now though, she stumbled to a standstill, her brow furrowing at the tug she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Sylvanas asked, her eyes scanning for danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found the collars,” she said, frowning, “Or, I found one. It's… moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moving?” Sylvanas gripped her rifle tighter, “They must be trying to subdue the other mages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word had scarcely been spoken before Jaina was running, following the pull of the arcane spark. The further they went, the more Jaina began to worry. The towers were like wellsprings of arcane power, she had expected to see at least some Naga mages, and yet, there were none. Only the armed guards. Even the patrols that they had come across had not had a single mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina!” Sylvanas called, “Jaina wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can't,” Jaina struggled when Sylvanas managed to get a hold of her arm, “Something isn't right. There should be mages here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it good that we haven't come across any?” Sylvanas asked, “Would make this a lot harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but--” She froze, her eyes snapping to the door across from them, “The collar is getting closer.” The door opened and Jaina felt her blood run cold. There, standing in the doorway, was Vashj, a collar hanging lazily from her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vashj tilted her head, her frilled ears laying back as she regarded Jaina critically with her unnerving magenta eyes. A heaviness filled the room, adding to Jaina’s mounting panic. “I remember the signature of every mage I have ever brought in,” her voice held a smokeyness to it, “and you I remember particularly well. You are a long way from the camp I sent you to, Kul Tiran.” Her gaze flicked to Sylvanas, “and running around with this rebellion? Such a shame. The mages from Dalaran all had such potential, to see it wasted on such a pointless endeavour.” Vashj voiced her disappointment with a sigh as she unlatched the collar, “I am sure that our queen will be lenient if you hand yourself over now and return to your post.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina’s eyes were locked on the collar as she stood trembling. Go back? No, no she couldn’t. She was free now. Sylvanas had promised her that she was free. But the sound of the fighting that had been a backdrop to the search had faded to silence, a fact that could only mean that others had been dealt with. If she and Sylvanas were alone now, what chance did they have? In her panic, she forgot that she was not the helpless child that had been ripped away from her home all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But clearly, Sylvanas did not think the same. She grabbed Jainas arm and pulled her close. “Don’t listen to her,” she whispered, “they hold no power over you now. Never again.” As if to prove her point she aimed her rifle squarely at Vashj and bared her fangs. “You will not take her,” she practically snarled, “you will place the collar on the ground and if you run fast enough, I’ll allow you to live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allow me to live?” Vashj let out a low laugh, tucking the collar away, “What an adorable notion.” With a flick of her free hand her staff materialized. It looked more like a stringless bow than a staff, “I havnt had to get my hands dirty in a long time, little elf. I do hope you can at least make this entertaining.” That was all the warning they got as Vashj rushed forward, propelled faster by the wave of water that materialized around her legs, lifting her up. She brought her staff down in a swing, laughing in delight when Sylvanas used her rifle to block the blow after shoving Jaina out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their respective weapons met blow for blow as Vashj led Sylvanas around the room that had become their arena, not letting up to give Sylvanas the space she would need to get a shot off. But Sylvanas didn't seem to be bothered by this as she did her best to get a strike in, anything to at least throw the Naga off of her guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina for her part, had managed to tuck herself into a corner. Her staff lay on the ground in front of herself mostly forgotten and the clashing elves were but noise amid her panic. She buried her fingers in her hair, pulling at it in a desperate attempt to ground herself. Her thoughts ran on a loop, pulling her back to Dalaran. Back to that terrible day in her mothers study. To the end of her freedom. The tethering of her power. Power? She glanced down towards her staff, her eyes distant. She did have power, didn't she? Slowly, Jaina reached out and took hold of her staff, the cracked crystal glowing faintly as she took hold of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mean while, Sylvanas began pushing an offensive. Batting Vashj’s staff aside, she struck fast as a serpent. She thrust the butt of her rifle forward, striking her opponants shoulder hard enough to knock her back, just far enough for her to get a single shot off. Sylvanas ignored Vashj’s cry of pain as her attention returned to Jaina. “Are you alright, Jaina?” She asked, “Are you with me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jaina let out a shaky exhale as she struggled back to her feet, “Yes, I’m here.” Still, she trembled they turned to face Vashj, a reunited force against the </span>
  <span>acquisitioner’s growing rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> strike me!?” Vashj rose higher on the water she had summoned, towering above them, “I am a hand of our Queen! To strike me is to strike her!” Arcane lightning crackled around her free, forming a bolt of power that she crossed over staff, funneling yet more power into the bolt. “I tried to give you a chance. I offered you your lives. Leniency. Now I will simply erase you from this world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas took up a position just behind Jaina, her rifle rested against the mages shoulder. Just as the bolt was let loose, Jaina through up a shield around them. The bolt of arcane struck the shield with enough force to rattle Jaina’s raised casting arm, echoing like thunder. The power radiated around the room and the moment it let up, Jaina dropped her shield. As it fell, Sylvanas took her shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of calm as Vashj lefted a hand to the smoldering hole where her heart had beat strongly just moments before, before her conjured water dissipated and she fell to the ground and moved no more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina could do nothing but stare at the body in shock. She half expected the body to spring back up and the fight to continue. But of course, she did not. The woman that had haunted her nightmares for so long, was gone. Jaina’s knees hit the floor as the strength she had just regained left her in a rush. She would have fallen forward were it not for Sylvanas wrapping her arms around Jaina’s waste and pulling her back against her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay Jaina,” Sylvanas said, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, “You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina nodded slowly as she made a feeble attempt to remove herself from Sylvanas’ embrace. “The collar,” she said simply, “and the Pylon.” Distantly, she heard the faint sound of rifle fire and felt the blooms of mana. Had the fighting realy not stopped? Had it simply been her own fear clouding her mind?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Sylvanas shushed her gently, “We still have time. Rest a moment, and then we will strike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rest. Yes, rest was good. She leaned back against Sylvanas and closed her eyes, allowing a few relieved tears to slip free. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a while before Jaina felt sure enough of herself to be able to stand, and even then she stumbled a step forward. She used the end of her staff to roll Vashj over to search her pockets for the collar, her hands shaking. She managed to pull it free before backpedaling away from her, right back into Sylvanas’ arms. “We need to hurry,” she said, hoping that her voice was steadier than it felt as she wiped once more at the tear tracks that stained her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina,” Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Jaina, placing a kiss to the humans shoulder, “You can leave the Pylon to the others. You can rest for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina smiled faintly even as she shook her head. “I don't need to be coddled,” she replied, “but thank you, for your concern. We came here to do a job, so let's get on with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod of understanding, Sylvanas took the lead. After taking a moment to get her bearings in the hallway, leading them towards the core. While Alleria had given them detailed directions on how to get from the main entrance to the core, Sylvanas thought it best for her and her fellow rangers to act as compasses. With their sensitivity to mana, they were uniquely suited for finding the fastest routes to such a reservoir of power. The halls were devoid of any other guards to slow down their pace, so Sylvanas slung her weapon back in favour of taking hold of Jainas hand as she ran. They weaved through the hallways, Sylvanas’ ears twitching slightly with every turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they came upon a large sealed door, Jaina took the lead. With a sweep of her staff a burst of arcane struck the doors, crunching them towards a pinpoint of power before bursting them off of it hinges, sending them clattering into the room. Inside, most of the mages and rangers that had come with them had clustered around the largest mana crystal Jaina had ever seen, looks of horror on their faces. It was only then that the concept of shattering it seemed daunting, but she quickly realized that that was not what had really shocked the others. Around the room were several pods, wired down to the enclosure that held the crystal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina gasped in shock when she peered inside the window of the nearest pod. Inside was what could only have been a mage, or at least had been. The elf inside of the pod looked gaunt and withered, as if everything had been syphoned from them. Their eyes were pinched shut as if in pain and the only sign that the poor man was alive was the subtle movement of his chest with each breath. “What is… Sylvanas what is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Desenters,” Sylvanas said, refusing to meet Jaina’s gaze, “It is the fate of mages who refused to back down, even after being silenced. Fuel for Azshara’s shields.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get them out! We have to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn't possible,” Sylvanas’ ears lowered slowly, “They’re part of the machine now. Shattering that crystal is a mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew,” Jaina turned to her, “You knew they were here. Why didn't you say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I knew they were on the island,” Sylvanas nodded, “But I didn't know they were part of the Pylons. Alleria didn't clue me into that. It doesn't change what we have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking us to kill them, Sylvanas. That's a lot different than turning our magic on the Naga. These are innocent people,” Jaina pressed her palm to the glass, frowning deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Innocent people suffering a fate worse than death,” Sylvanas looked away, turning her attention to the other mages, “You would be saving them. And if we don't succeed here, there is a strong chance that you will join them in their fate.” That seemed to be enough to sway the others as they began to circle the crystal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have told me,” Jaina said, her voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Sylvanas said, “I meant to, but there was never a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good time?” Jaina scoffed, “There would never have been a good time. Where in a conversation do you just slip in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘oh and by the by, Azshara has turned several mages into literal batteries and there is a chance that she’ll do that to you as well if we fuck up’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There’s nothing for it now. All we can hope is that they don't suffer.” She turned toward the other mages to find they were all looking to her. Standing a little straighter she said, “this will be different than when your mana was syphoned back in the Complex’s. There is nothing to stop you from taking power from the crystal, but we must resist. Taking in it's power could destroy you. Dump as much of your mana as you can into it as you can and then get away. Rangers, you’re job is to pull your paired mage away from the crystal, but don't touch them. Use the ropes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as every mage had a length of rope tied around their waists for the rangers to pull them back by, they went to work. They reached out, allowing their mana to flow freely towards the crystal. The effect that Jaina felt was immediate. Like something had burrowed into her and was dragging out her mana, not the subtle draw she had known back in the complex. This was harsh, violent even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something wrong with the mana crystal, like it hadn't been born on the leylines of Azeroth as all the others were. Had Azshara been forging her own? It was possible. As much as Jaina wanted to think more on that, there was a more pressing matter that demanded her attention. She winced as the mana from within the crystal pushed back against her. The power it presented was… tempting. With its power, she could erase the Naga, not just from the island, but from the world. All she had to do, was take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well now. You seem far more interesting than the others in this foolish uprising</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ a familiar voice echoed through Jaina’s mind, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Far too much potential to waste here. Let go of this foolish grab for power and come to me. I will show you just how magnificent you can be</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina’s mouth opened to respond, but a sudden scream jolted her back into herself. Beside her, one of the other mages was screaming in agony. Threads of mana trailed up their arms, burning away at their flesh and bone and by the time the ranger managed to pull them back, it was to late. The wild mana burned up their arm before engulfing them in a burst of flame that no amount of water could have hoped to extinguish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gritting her teeth, Jaina returned her focus to her crystal and redoubled her output. The other mages were pulled back from the crystal before they could keep the same fate as their comrade. Jaina could feel the strain increasing with every lost mage, the harder is had become to hold off the deluge of power from rushing back to her. But, she could also feel the steady weakening of the crystal. She could see the faint hairline cracks that were forming. Which was why when she felt Sylvanas begin to tug on the rope she shifted her footing to a more solid one. Jaina diverted a small sliver of her mana into a spell, allowing ice to crawl up to her knees, holding her in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound like ice breaking shook the room followed by a low groan that steadily grew to a wail. For a moment, everything seemed to be pulled towards the crystal, before being blasted back from the force of it's shattering. Jaina was thrown back and hit something solid, though she couldnt tell what. Her vision had gone white and all she could hear was a faint buzzing and someone screaming. Or was that her? Did it matter? Someone was rocking her and Jaina found herself trying to get closer to the warmth of that person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you Jaina,” Sylvanas’ voice cut through the buzzing and she carefully stood, picking up Jaina as she went. “Status?” she called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We lost three mages,” Anya reported as she made her way over. Her ears were laying back as she looked at Jaina. “Unless… Is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be alright. Mana exhaustion. Grab her staff and be careful with it,” Sylvanas instructed, “Have the others collect some of the shards of that crystal and the bodies. I wont leave them here.” She watched Anya give her a snappy salute and hurry off to carry out her orders before turning to steadily make her way from the tower. It was slow going, but she managed to find the exit and carried Jaina back to a small patch of grass, where she laid her down. She sat with her in silence, waiting for Jaina to come back to herself and drinking in the aura of wild arcane that seemed to surround her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Sylvanas didn’t know much about magic, she did know that Jaina shouldn’t have had enough mana left in her reserve after all that to be spilling off so much excess. It worries her to no end as she quickly checked the human over for any signs of over satuatation, sighing in relief when she found none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sat their, gently running her fingers through Jainas messy white hair, she watched as the remainder of their unit made their way out of the tower. “Make your way for the rally point,” she ordered as she gratefully accepted Jainas staff from Anya, “I will meet you all there once Jaina is well awake enough to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… General,” Anya started, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of leaving them behind, “What of the Naga? Surely they will come to investigate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take them longer to organize themselves to come here than it will for her to be ready,” Sylvanas said, hoping that she was right. “Just worry about getting the others to safety. That is an order. Now go go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have very loyal rangers,” Jaina rasped out long after they had gone. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling the bark of the tree she had been leaned against digging into her back and using the sensation to further ground herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard that?” Sylvanas asked, pressing the back of her hand to Jainas pale cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina nodded once, “I was awake, just… not all here,” she explained, “I’m fine now.” Despite her words, Jaina need to rely on her staff in order to stand upright. “Just… try to stop me from casting for a little while. My head is killing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised,” Sylvanas said, wrapping her arm around Jainas shoulder to give her just a little more support as they began the steady trek to the rally point. “You seem to have a penchant for tapping into fonts of power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina flushed at that, ducking her head. “After years of being syphined, the temptation to draw in more than I can hold is strong.” She frowned, “though is strange… I’ve never heard voices before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voices?” Sylvanas’ ears pinned back, “what do you mean? Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I am,” Jaina leaned more into Sylvanas as they walked. “It was trying to tempt me,” she explained, “it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to join it or them. Her...” Her eyes widened suddenly as realization dawned on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her?” Sylvanas’ voice was thick with worry, “Jaina who did you hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azshara,” Jaina hissed, “That witch was in my head.” She dug her fingers into her own hair and tugged as if that could pull the voice from her memories. “And I almost… almost--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Sylvanas was quick to bundle Jaina into her arms, “But you didn't. You’re stronger than that. You have proved it time and time that you are stronger than that. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> are stronger than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we,” Sylvanas leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jaina’s lips, as soft as she could. The moment didn't last long as a wave of power washed over them as the shield around the castle of Nazjatar fell. With an apologetic smile, Sylvanas took hold of Jaina’s hand and pulled her along. “Come on, we have a queen to meet.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Jaina’s strength to return to her. Once she was able to stand on her own, Jaina still found herself leaning into Sylvanas’ side, enjoying having her to herself for the first time in ages, despite the war they were in the midst of. But, Jaina found herself distracted by the heavy feeling around them. Even without the towers, the air was buzzing with their strange arcane and Jaina drank it in greedily, refilling herself, almost uncomfortably. The magic buzzed beneath her skin, itching to be released but she kept the lid tightly closed, saving it for the battle to come. She would need all the strength she could hold if she was to have any hope of surviving, and keeping Sylvanas safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being quite clingy,” Sylvanas commented gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed this,” Jaina said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas cocked a brow at that, “Missed taking hikes through enemy territory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ass,” Jaina snorted, “no, you and me. Having time to ourselves. It feels like I only just realized how much I want to be around you, and I haven't been able to do that at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Sylvanas nodded once, “war does that. Steals time away. Would you feel better if I told you that I feel the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would, actually. Yes,” Jaina replied. When the rally point came into view, Jaina made to move away from Sylvanas, only for the elf to wrap her arm around her waist, keeping her close as they arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rally point was not the buzz of activity that Jaina expected it to be. Everyone seemed anxious and many followed the orders that were being called out with an air of discomfort. It could have been because they were so near to Azshara’s seat of power, but Jaina assumed that it was more to do with who was ordering them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First Arcanist,” Sylvanas greeted, interrupting whatever it was the elf had been explaining to a trio of soldiers, “while I am impressed as always with your leadership, I don't remember leaving you in command of this post. Where is she? Where is Alleria?” Her ears flicked back, “Is she—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alive, you needn't worry,” Thalyssra said, though still she frowned, “for now. But, she left with a small squadron as soon as your group made it here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left?” Sylvanas asked in disbelief. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said that she wanted to be the vanguard,” Thalyssra explained, “to strike the first blow against Azshara’s castle. To pay her back for all of the, and forgive my language, ‘fucking heaps of bullshit’ Azshara put her through while she acted as a double agent here.” She sighed as she walked with them to the large stump that acted as the command table. “I tried to talk her out of it, or to at least wait until I had a collar prepared, but she wouldn't hear it. She took Liadrin with her as some added muscle but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liadrin left as well?” Sylvanas hissed. “Damn it. What are they thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had an answer for you,” Thalyssra said, pulling a partially disassembled collar over to herself to work at while they talked, “I would have gone to keep an eye on them, but I needed to finish this.” She glanced at Sylvanas, “What is your plan now? Will you go after them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sylvanas clenched her fists, “the rest of us will keep to the original plan. We will tamper with the collars to give them the power to hold Azshara and then we will move out. They’re both capable fighters, and I have faith that she chose other suitable rangers for the task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood,” Thalyssra responded, “I take it you have also acquired a collar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Jaina reached for her belt, unlatching the collar so that she could place it next to the other one. “Did you need assistance with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalyssra smiled, “Only if you are offering. I am aware that they make you… uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I… I think it will be good for me,” Jaina said, standing a little straighter when she felt Sylvanas’ comforting hand on the small of her back. Jaina followed Thalyssra’s instructions with the kind of meticulous focus that only a mage could present, and all the while, Sylvanas was there. She should have been off preparing her troops, but instead, she was making sure that Jaina was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a surprisingly simple bit of magic. Inside of the collar was the glyph of a silencing spell. The spell had been modified in such a way that it was the wearer’s own mana that powered the spell. With a few tweaks to the base glyph, and the addition of a few mana crystals to help manage the high power, the work was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should do it,” Thalyssra said after checking Jaina's work on the collar. “Good work. For someone who has never tinkered with them before, you are quite knowledgeable of their workings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina looked at the collar in her hands and shrugged a shoulder, “I am more than a little familiar with how they work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalyssra winced and her ears pinned back. “Forgive me, I forget that you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Jaina said, and was surprised to find that she meant it, “It's nice to know that some people can forget what I was.” She shook herself from that line of thought and turned her attention to Sylvanas, “We shouldn’t linger too long here, should we?” She picked up her staff and offered Sylvanas a smile, “You don’t want Alleria to take care of everything for you, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sparing Jaina another glance, Sylvanas addressed her troops. “We’re moving out!” she called. “The time for stealth is over, we now charge straight to her gates. As you know, Alleria went on ahead, so we should just be sweeping up the remnants. Mages remain in the centre of the formation, your primary goal is to shield the rangers and soldiers, offence is secondary. Form up!” They formed up in orderly rows, with Sylvanas at the forefront and Jaina at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It amazed Jaina how quickly Sylvanas’ rangers could switch from being a rough guerilla fighting force, to a proper military unit so seamlessly, almost as amazed as she was at how synced they were. Sylvanas had scarcely begun marching when the rest followed as one. Though she didn't have long to marvel at it as they picked up their pace to a steady jog straight down the main road to the castle. Up until this point, their goal had been to remain as unseen as possible. Now though, Sylvanas charged ahead, boldly drawing the eyes of the Naga to her approach, as if to say, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Here I come, who will stop me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Seeing Sylvanas so confident, was truly a sight to behold. Or, it would have been were it not for most of Jaina’s attention going into keeping her alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out that the Naga that had not been felled by Alleria and her squad had not charged after them, but had instead returned to their posts, clearly hoping to at least slow the rest of their force. Jaina had to admit that they put up a good fight, but without the backing of a sizable mage defence, they weren't much of a match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, Jaina was struck with how odd it was that they had not been met with a strong mage presence. The Naga, being of Elvish stock, should have had plenty of mages. So where were they? During the war, Azshara’s mages had been the backbone of her army. Their sheer numbers and power had been what turned the tide, truly. So why was she not using them to push back their rebellion? Did Azshara think them so weak that she didn't need to send out her best to stop them? Or, was it something else? Just what was she planning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The great doors that served as the entryway to Azshara's castle must have been the picture of opulence when they had once stood, but now they lay in crumpled heaps, charred and ruined. No doubt the work of Alleria and her squad. With no barrier, physical or otherwise, to stop them, they poured into the castle. It became immediately clear that only the doors had suffered from Alleria’s wrath as the vast entryway, with its great vaulted ceiling, remained almost completely intact. Along the walls were great works of stained glass art depicting events of years past from the myths and history of the Naga. In another lifetime, Jaina would have loved to study them, to learn more about their secretive culture. But years of suffering at their hands had thoroughly destroyed that bead of curiosity leaving no room for anything but bitterness and hatred towards the Naga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina was about to say something to Sylvanas when a lilting laugh echoed through the entryway. “So, more rats have scurried their way into my palace,” a voice said, seeming to come from all around them. No, not just a voice, Azshara’s voice. “How amusing. And tedious. Though I should thank you for culling my ranks of dead weight. If my guards do not have the skill to put down such a feeble insurrection, then their lives are of no use to me.” A heavy presence seemed to settle about the room. “Your vanguard made quite a mess of things and caused me quite a bit of trouble. But not too much. Chatting with them has been most helpful, but their usefulness is running out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It</span>
  <em>
    <span> had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been helpful. Jaina felt cold dread settle in the pit of her stomach. That meant that Alleria had—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar!” Sylvanas snapped, turning around in a steady circle, as if trying to will Azshara into their presence. “Alleria would never!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alleria,” Azshara nearly purred the name, “She has been most… helpful, these past years. So full of useful information.” The air at the end of the entryway shimmered briefly and there appeared Queen Azshara. A sly grin played across her face, as she seemed to pin them all in place with her piercing gaze of molten gold. “Oh yes, I know all about you, Sylvanas Windrunner. And your family. A shame that defiance runs so strongly through most of your kin, you all would have been a lovely addition to my forces, your mother most of all. She presented such a magnificent show of strength in the face of my acquisition of your homeland. But, alas, it would seem I will forever be denied the full set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalyssra gripped Sylvanas’ arm in a vice when the small elf moved to take aim. “Stop,” she hissed, “she isn’t real. An illusion, that is what addresses us. Calm yourself, General.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, and my First Arcanist. The architect of so many wonderful advances in our new world.” Azshara’s mood seemed to sour. “Did I not give you everything you could have wanted? All of the tools you could ever need for your research? And I asked for so little in return. Yet still, you would spit on my kindness by usurping my chosen governor? By throwing your lot in with these doomed upstarts? You disappoint me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalyssra bared her fangs, “You would demand I turn a blind eye to the suffering of others. That is something I could never abide. Not when I learned the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever the bleeding heart,” Azshara sighed, “no matter. Once the rabble has been dealt with, I shall offer you the chance to prove yourself to me once more. I do hope that you provide no further disappointment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina grit her teeth before barking out, “Enough of your games Azshara! If it is a challenge you want, let us pass and we will show you a challenge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azshara’s mouth opened in a small ‘o’ and her illusion blinked to be directly in front of Jaina. “The Kul Tiran slave,” she chuckled lowly at the look of shock that crossed Jaina’s face. “Surprised that I know of you? You, a single speck among the masses? No, I’ve had my eye on you. The only mage we found on Kul Tiras worth keeping alive? And one who was able to trick her way through my tests?” She laughed brightly, a far too mirthful sound to be coming from such a tyrant. “Oh yes, I know all about that. I know a great deal about you. Your thoughts were so interesting. Don’t look so shocked, you tapped directly into the crystal I created. It was part of me, in a way. An extension.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She regarded the lot of them and extended her arms as her image began to fade, “You should all be able to provide me with at least a moment's entertainment so I shall not strike you down here and now. Come, find me within my eternal palace. Meet your fate.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sylvanas was the first to recover from their collective shock. She clenched her fist until her knuckles were white and she shook with anger. “That bitch,” she hissed out, “how dare she. To try and claim my family. My sister?” She rounded on her troops. “I am going on ahead. If Azshara wants a fight, I’ll give her one. If she was lying, then we can only assume Alleria has cleared most of the way for us. If not, then we may have to take her out as well. Regardless of how she acts when we find her, I want her captured, quickly.” A wave of unease passed over the Rangers. “I know many of you have seen her in action, but if we don't act then she will be just another pawn Azshara can use against us. If you wish to turn back, to run to the ships, I will not blame you. Am I understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stilted, “Yes, General,” echoed around the chamber as the Rangers came to attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina started at just how softly Sylvanas had said her name. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still coming with us?” Sylvanas asked, still just as soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the very end,” Jaina found a convention and sturdiness to her voice that she didn't know she had as she answered, cupping the side of Sylvanas’ face. “How else am I to make sure you get to show me the world, if I’m not with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas let out a subtle sigh of relief, leaning into Jaina’s hand, placing her own over it, “Stay by my side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Jaina said, flushing slightly with just how much she meant that, “I always want to be by your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, that’s,” Sylvanas let out a small huff, “that's good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Yeah.” Jaina became suddenly aware that the eyes of everyone that had come with them were on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As adorable as the two of you are,” Thalyssra said with a barely restrained smile, “I do believe that we still have a queen to dethrone. Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, right,” Sylvanas cleared her throat and took a small step away from Jaina. “You have your orders. Move out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange how little resistance they met. Even the bodies they came across were few and far between, like the Naga had been unwilling to face Alleria and her small force. It wasn’t until they came across the first fallen Ranger that Jaina began to guess at why. The killing blow didn't look to have come from an arcane rifle. No, it was certainly magical in nature, but no magic Jaina had ever seen. For a moment, she thought that maybe Alleria and her forces had come across the as of yet unseen Naga mages, but Sylvanas snuffed out that theory before Jaina could give voice to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Naga didn't do this,” Sylvanas said through gritted teeth after examining the body, “the angle of the wound isn't right, which means…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While no one was willing to say it, they all knew what Sylvanas suspected. While it was possible that one of the Rangers had turned traitor, there was really only one logical conclusion. Alleria had done this. They found more bodies the further they went and a deep sense of dread settled over them. Each of the Rangers had suffered the same terrible wounds and Jaina began to get the feeling that they had been hunted through these halls. Small scorch marks on the walls and floors began to appear the further they went, showing that, at least eventually, the rangers had fought back against their attacker. For a time, they came across no bodies and Jaina had begun to think that they had found them all, until finally—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liadrin!” Sylvanas tossed her rifle into Jaina’s confused hands and slid to her friend's side. Her hands hovered worriedly over a wound that had torn up her shoulder, like the claws of a wildcat. “What happened?” she asked, unable to hide the slight shake to her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alleria,” Liadrin huffed out as she sat up straighter, her eyes squinting against the obvious pain, “something is wrong with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong?” Sylvanas asked, letting her hand fall to her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember her being a mage,” Liadrin said with a grunt of pain, her brow furrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas shook her head. “She’s not. No one in my family is. You know this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then Azshara has done something. Gifted her or changed her. We were making our way through the halls easily, the Naga hardly put up a fight. But then, Alleria fell behind, and when she caught up she just started tearing through us with this… this magic. She came back to herself, but not until after doing this,” she shrugged her wounded shoulder with a hiss, “but only for a moment. The others chased her down the hall before I could stop them.” Liadrin leaned forward then, and grabbed a hold of Sylvanas’ shirt and pulled her closer, “She looked pained, Sylvanas. I don't think this was her choice. Whatever this is. You can’t blame her, if anything, it’s my responsibility. I should have sensed something was off, I should have—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t blame yourself,” Sylvanas said sternly, “your power is linked to the Well, and you have been distant from it for too long.” She stood and turned her attention to Thalyssra. “Thalyssra,” Sylvanas said, “take a few of my Rangers. Get Liadrin out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General, with all due respect. I don't think splitting your force is the best move,” Thalyssra said calmly as she could, “we still don't know what exactly Azshara has in store for us. And, if she really—’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to the entrance,” Sylvanas said, taking her weapon back from Jaina, “they can take things from there, but I need to know they can get past any surprises we may have missed. And then hurry to catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a measured amount of reluctance, Thalyssra agreed with a nod. Once two Rangers had Liadrin propped up between them, she led them off back the way they had come while Sylvanas led the others further into the palace. The further they went, the more oppressive the air became, thick with something more than the tension that had been steadily building. It wasn't until they found the source that they understood what that was. Crouched at the end of a broad marble hallway in front of a massive gilded door, was Alleria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was rocking back and forth with her hands fisted in her hair and the bodies of the remaining Rangers that had gone with her scattered around her. Her head shot up when she heard them approach and she stared at them with tear-reddened eyes. “Sylvanas?” she croaked out. “No. No, You can’t be here! You need to leave!” She struggled to her feet. “I didn't know. I didn't know she could do this. That she had done this. We can't win. We can't.” She eyed Sylvanas’ rifle wildly, “Kill me. Kill me and run, Lady Moon! Please!” she begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No,” Sylvanas tightened her grip on her weapon, “I don’t want to kill you, Alleria. Not if I don't have to! Liadrin told us what happened. We’ll find a way to fix this, just, calm down so we can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won't give you a choice! She—” For a moment Alleria went stiff, her eyes widening, before she went slack. For a moment she merely stood there, but then, a strange mana began to flow around her. But not arcane, something stranger. Darker. The air filled with the smell of seaweed mixed with the musty scent of mildew. The only notice they had to prepare for what was to come, was Alleria jerking up right, like a string had been yanked, before her arm swung out in a clawing motion, sending blades of the strange mana directly at Sylvanas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina grabbed Sylvanas’ arm and yanked her behind herself as she threw up a shield. Her action seemed to only enrage Alleria, as she let loose a flurry of blades. “Shields!” Jaina yelled, backing away. “Sylvanas, what should we do?” She had to shake her to get Sylvanas to meet her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Capture,” Sylvanas said shakily before finding her strength again. “My orders stay!” she called back to the others, “I want her captured! Non-lethal attacks only!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following this order seemed harder than anyone would have thought as Alleria moved steadily towards them. Her attacks became increasingly savage and when the first Ranger let out a cry of pain as their life was ended, Jaina realized that this was not a fight they were going to win. But maybe, they didn't have to win. If Alleria was using some kind of magic, or it was being used to control her… well, they had a remedy for that. Though it would shrink their arsenal for when they finally faced Azshara. “I have a plan,” Jaina said, buffeting Alleria with a flurry of rather harmless sparks, “we need to lure her down the hall, closer to Thalyssra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Closer to Thalyssra? Why?” Sylvanas asked, pulling Jaina out of the way of one of her sister’s' attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has the other collar,” Jaina said, “and I would rather be closer to the other one if I’m going to snap mine on your sister.” When Sylvanas merely stared at her, Jaina explained, “They silence magic, cancel it out. While there is no telling if it will block out whatever is compelling her to attack, it should at least take away this power of hers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fall back!” Sylvanas called. “Retreat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leading Alleria back proved easier than Jaina had thought. Her single-minded action of ‘hunting her prey’ had the unseen consequence of her having less time to attack them as they ran. But Jaina quickly learned something else: Alleria was faster. Their headstart had created a gap that Jaina noticed they were rapidly losing. She was getting dangerously close, but still, Jaina kept them running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt one of Alleria’s bursts of magic just miss her back, the mana singeing her clothes. But soon, any moment. Just a little further… There!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Jaina caught sight of Thalyssra, she turned to face Alleria, her staff and eyes blazing with run-off mana. With a swing of her arm, ice shot up from the floor, trapping Alleria’s wrist mid-attack and pulling her to her knees faster than Jaina had intended, but she pressed on. A second column of ice handily dealt with her other hand, leaving her momentarily defenceless. But, only momentarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jaina approached Alleria, the ice around her hands was already beginning to glow dully as she called on her new magic to free herself. Jaina was surprised with how steady her hands were as she carefully placed the collar around the snarling elf’s neck. The effect when she snapped it closed and activated the spell it contained, was almost instant. Alleria froze, her back arched and her mouth open in a silent scream. For a moment she struggled against her bonds, but soon she went slack, falling forward as much as her frigid bonds would allow, with a wretched sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina,” Sylvanas said, her voice holding just the slightest tremble, “let her go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvanas, I don't know how much the collar is blocking,” Jaina explained as she stepped back, “she could still be dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not,” Sylvanas said stepping forward, “I know she isn't.” The moment Jaina released her sister from the ice, Sylvanas was there to catch her, bundling her into her arms. She held Alleria as close as she was able, rocking her back and forth, muttering reassurances into her hair. “You’re okay, Lady Sun. I’ve got you now. You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to kill you,” Alleria husked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for the first time,” Sylvanas responded, “I can’t even begin to count the times you put me through hell when we were kids. Remember when you tricked me into climbing that tree behind our house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got stuck at the top,” Alleria muttered, relaxing slightly, “a gust of wind nearly knocked you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m still here,” Sylvanas said, “We’re going to find a way to help you. I promise. Just rest now, let me take over from here. I’ll have someone return with you to basecamp and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alleria managed to sit back, “No don't send me away. I need to stay. If I… change… again, I need to know that I'm near someone who can stop me. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Sylvanas’ ears pinned back, she nodded. “Alright. If only to make sure that you live long enough to see yourself become an aunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alleria snorted a laugh at that. “You and your mage thinking that far ahead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong sister,” Sylvanas said as she helped her to her feet, “but that isn't a discussion to be had here. After.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alleria managed to give her a small smile, “Alright. After, then. It’s a deal.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaina hung back as the sisters talked softly in the small alcove they had moved to. It didn't feel right, listening in on what they were talking about, even if she didn't understand the words. Sylvanas and the others tended to speak common exclusively, to hear her now, speaking her native tongue, Jaina thought that just maybe, she understood why. For the benefit of the others in Sylvanas’ care, clearly. Still, even as she did her best to tune out their conversation, Jaina watched them like a sentinel, making sure that Alleria really didn't pose any harm to Sylvanas. She turned her attention away as Alleria fervently pressed something into Sylvanas’ uncertain hands in time to see Thalyssra running back towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nightborne pressed a hand to her chest as she caught her breath. “Thank goodness you’re all alright. I sensed a burst of mana and I thought that you had run into serious trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did,” Jaina frowned, crossing her arms tightly and nodding towards the sisters, “I… had to put one of the collars on her in order to stop her. Whatever magic was worked on her seems to have been blocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, is it not?” Thalyssra asked. “She is alive and we know the collars are strong enough to block her magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but…” Jaina sighed through her nose and shook her head. “It’s nothing. You’re right. I would like to hold onto the other collar, if that's alright with you.” Thalyssra gave it up with no comment, and Jaina tucked it away safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Sylvanas made her way over to them, tucking something beneath her shirt as she did so. “Alleria will be staying here with Anya and Lilian while the rest of us finish our mission.” She glanced at Thalyssra. “Were you able to get her out alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Thalyssra said, “I went so far as to cast invisibility over them. That should give them a better head start on getting back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Sylvanas patted her arm, “thank you.” She said nothing more as she made her way back down the hall, her remaining force quietly following behind her. It wasn't long before they were in front of the door again. It was then, as Sylvanas pressed against the door, that they found their way forward truly blocked. She grit her teeth, her ears pinning back as she stepped away. “Sealed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalyssra stepped forward and placed her hand against its surface. Her ears twitched as she tilted her head in thought. “Jaina,” she called over her shoulder, “would you mind assisting me with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jaina replied, “what do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever dispelled something? It is a simple enough spell, I’ll walk you through it.” Once Jaina had copied her, pressing a hand to the door, she explained, “Imagine the spell as a web. Reach out with your own mana—yes, exactly like that—and find the loose thread of it. Got it?” Thalyssra smiled when Jaina nodded, her nose wrinkled in concentration. “Good. Now, on my mark, we pull that thread together and unravel the spell.” Together they did just this, pulling the spell apart and allowing it to dissipate into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the door was another long hallway, wider than the one they had come from. More large pillars ran the length of the hall, but they were doubled up, side by side. Jaina stepped inside cautiously and went to inspect one of the pillars. They each had a crystalline window and when she got close enough Jaina discovered why. It cleared the moment Jaina got within range and she stumbled back with a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina, what’s wrong?” Sylvanas asked, her voice laced with concern as she ran to her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mages,” Jaina said, pointing to the pillar, “the Naga mages. I had been wondering where they were but… they’re here. Each of these pillars must have a mage inside.” The mages inside were hooked up in similar ways as the dissenting mages that had been in the Pylons, though they seemed to have fared far better than them. Quite the opposite, the Naga in the pillars looked to be sleeping, kept safe inside, staves and wands resting within alongside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She must have been saving them as her final defence,” Sylvanas said, frowning deeply, “and if that's the case… then this must be where Azshara planned to finish us off, if we managed to get past Alleria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But to sacrifice all those foot soldiers...” Jaina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you really put that past her?” Sylvanas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina shook her head. “No, but still, it seems far too wasteful. There has to be more to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it, though? She was staging her show of force against the world,” Sylvanas explained, “it would make sense to keep her strongest reserves close to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina hummed in thought and began making her way through the hall towards the open door waiting at the end. A sense of dread began to settle more fully over her with every pillar she passed. If each one contained a mage, trained from childhood in their craft, they stood no chance. As if sensing her thoughts, several of the pillars behind them let out a hiss of air as the windows began to slide open. “Run!” Jaina called as she began to do so herself. She wasn't sure how many of their small force were still following as the first spell sounded behind them. All she knew was that Sylvanas had grabbed her arm, urging her to run faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they piled through the door, it slammed shut behind them, sealing itself closed. Sylvanas glanced around, doing a head count of how many of them had managed to make it through. A mere ten of their force, but not— “Thalyssra!” Sylvanas rounded on the door, pounding her fist against it. “Thalyssra!” she called, hoping the arcanist could hear her over the sound of fighting that filtered through the door. “Damn it,” she hissed, pounding against the door one final time before stepping back towards the brief comfort of Jaina’s arms. Brief in how quickly it was shattered, a slow clap echoing from behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In their panic, they hadn't noticed the figure lounging languidly upon her raised throne. Azshara did not look like a woman whose home was under siege, more like she had been watching a mildly amusing play. “My, aren't you all just full of surprises,” Azshara said, a small smile playing across her lips as she slowly stood, her leg sliding through the slit that ran up the side of her cream-coloured dress, descending the steps of the dais her throne had been set upon with purposeful steps, each one punctuating her self-assurance. “To think, you would abandon your comrades to obtain your goals,” she all but purred. “A shame that you left the arcanist behind, I had planned out a most suitable punishment for her betrayal. No matter, if she happens to survive the wrath of my chosen, I will just deal with what remains of her.” She stopped and cast her golden gaze over the remaining army with mild interest. “Let’s see who we have here. The General. The Slave. And the Rabble.” She clicked her tongue. “No, I don't think that will do at all. What to do with you. Perhaps—” Her words seemed to anger one of the human soldiers as he raised his rifle and fired off one shot. With a wave of her hand the shot went wide, striking the wall behind her instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears lowered dangerously as she walked towards the unfortunate man. He seemed frozen in place by her gaze, even as the others took steps back, distancing themselves from the queen and her simmering anger. She glared down at him as she spoke, “You think yourself worthy of even thinking to strike me down? Pathetic little man, no.” She reached out and brushed her finger against his jaw, leaving a shimmering trail of arcane in her wake. Her smile returned as she took a step back, watching as the trail began to spread, the magic there eating away at his flesh and bone leaving nothing but violet dust as it all but erased him from existence. His screams of agony were swallowed by that same power until there was nothing left of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Azshara drawled, absently brushing a fleck of arcane dust from her shoulder, ignoring how every rifle was now pointed at her, “I do believe you are all acting far too hastily. Hold still a moment.” Another wave of her hand and no one had any choice but to do just that. The spell that Azshara had cast effortlessly locked them not just in place, but in time. “There we are.” With a simple gesture, the remaining rangers and soldiers were shuffled to the sides of the room, leaving Jaina and Sylvanas to face her alone as she lessened the strength of her spell on the pair of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina wanted to flinch away when Azshara walked towards her, but the spell prevented any and all movements. She leaned down and took Jaina’s chin in her hand, tilting her head back to meet her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you touch her!” Sylvanas forced out with a hiss, flexing in her attempt to free herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a bright spirit,” Azshara said, smiling as she paced around Jaina, examining her intently, “I can see now how you were able to defy me for so long, but unfortunately it will be for nothing.” Placing her hands on Jaina’s shoulders, she made the human mage walk until she was facing Sylvanas. Leaning down so that she was speaking next to Jaina’s ear, she continued, “Did you really think that you had any hope of defeating me? How droll. It was not numbers that won me the war, but power. Power that you never could have matched on your own.” She held Jaina’s shoulders as she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, filling it with power, “Tell me, Kul Tiran, my child, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my precious mage</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how did you plan on stopping me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina wanted to tell her where to go, to spit and lash out in some show of defiance, but when she opened her mouth to do so, all that left her was a whimper as a fog clouded her mind. “A collar,” she said instead, horrifying herself as Azshara gave her shoulders a squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina?” Sylvanas’ eyes widened in shock as she struggled against the spell to no avail. “What are you doing to her? Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done nothing,” Azshara said in mock offence, flashing Sylvanas a fanged smile, “merely asked a question of—what did you say her name was? Jaina?” She chuckled lowly, “And tell me, Jaina,” Azshara all but purred her name, relishing the shudder it caused to run up the poor mage's spine, “where is this collar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Jaina tried to resist, to break free of whatever spell Azshara had cast over her, but it was no use. “Pocket,” she said, as tears welled in her eyes, “inside my coat.” She swallowed hard as the queen reached around her body to root through the pocket before she pulled out the collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears betrayed her interest as they perked up while she examined the collar. “My, my,” she said, “you have been busy haven't you? Found a way to heighten the power of the enchantment. Fascinating. I will, of course, have to pass this on to my researchers. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won't get the chance to!” Sylvanas snapped, “We’ll take you down here and now! My forces will overpower your mages and you won't be able to stop us all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, to be young and so full of blind hope,” Azshara sighed wistfully as she tossed the collar aside. “Tell me, Windrunner, what do you think would happen if you were to defeat me here? One way or another? Hmm? Would the people rejoice? Shower you with praise? No, I don't believe they would. The squabbling leaders that I so graciously allowed to govern their old lands in my name would rise to power once more in a world changed, made better by my rule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Better’?!” Sylvanas growled, “You call what you have done ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>better’</span>
  </em>
  <span>!? You are nothing but a glorified slaver! You call what you and yours put mages through ‘better’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azshara spared Sylvanas but a glance, clearly growing bored. “Yes, I would,” she said simply, “I have brought Azeroth to order, my glorious, magnificent order. We all thrive thanks to my advancements. Do you really think the world would still function were you to shut down the mana plants? What would happen if the world's new power source was suddenly snatched away? Or, did you merely plan on taking the mages, my children, from one master to another?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas looked struck by this. “We… we would find a way. Azeroth would carry on just fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Azshara asked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't think so, and I don't believe you do either, do you? No, you are but a rebellious child acting on the whims of high powers, aren't you? Lying your way through life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not true,” Sylvanas said, her shoulders slackening, “the council takes my input, we are saving the world together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a dog,” Azshara sneered, “and a pathetic one. But one that I must thank. You have brought me a most wonderful specimen. A font of power.” She pulled Jaina closer, running her fingers through her hair. “Power that I will be able to cultivate and grow in a way that Azeroth has never seen! Would you like that, Jaina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jaina found herself saying as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her previously slack grip on her staff tightened. “My Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina?” Sylvanas’ ears pinned back in sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I mean her no harm,” Azshara said, taking a step back from Jaina, “I have seen into her mind when she connected to my crystal, and I saw such sorrow. Soon there will be nothing but my light.” She returned to her throne, sitting down as she lifted the spell that kept Jaina frozen in place. “Now, Jaina, set yourself free of your remaining bonds,” Azshara said, “kill her.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kill Her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words echoed through Jaina’s mind like so many buzzing insects. The order was just that and while, in her heart, Jaina wanted—</span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>—to disobey, her mind wished to do as Azshara had commanded. If she did as Azshara wished of her, freedom and safety would be hers, the soothing voice that filtered in with the order promised her such. But, she would lose Sylvanas. Sure, she had grown close to her. More than close, if she were more honest with herself, but still, she hadn't imagined she would be so willing to torment herself to keep Sylvanas safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was torment. Every moment that Jaina resisted, the order grew louder, more insistent. The echoing words became like a hammer to her system. The buzzing became a thundering, clawing feeling, breaking her resistance. Tears that had been subtle at first now streamed down her cheeks as she raised her staff, channeling her mana through it as she began prepping her spell. Ice coalesced around her, a thick rime coating her hand, crawling up her arm as a large spear of arcane infused ice formed above her waiting palm. The longer she struggled, the worse the pain became. A trickle of blood leaked from her nose as she grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, though even that couldn't fully block the now intense glow of her eyes. Excess mana crackled around her, raising the hair that had come loose of her braid in a mock halo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go,” Azshara purred from her throne, “let go, Jaina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words joined the echoing command but the voice began to change. Became deeper. Friendlier. Familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let go, my little Starlight,” Daelin held his arms out from where he stood beneath the tree that Jaina had climbed on her brother's dare. Derek, for his part, looked ashamed, rubbing the ear his mother had clearly dragged him out by. “I’ve got you.” With a small cry of fright, Jaina jumped from the tree, her small body being easily caught in the arms of her father. “My brave star,” he said into her hair as he held her close. “You know you don't have to do everything your brother tells you, just because he’s older, don't you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, Papa,” Jaina’s voice sounded odd to her, the lower cadence of her voice sounding odd from her younger self. She furrowed her little brow as she pushed back to look at him to see his knowing smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am so proud of you, Starlight,” Daelin said as he placed her on the ground, “you are so strong. No one has the right to control you. No one. Remember that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina came back to herself with a shuddering sob to find herself kneeling on the ground, her spell gone. In a panic, she whipped her head up, the world spinning, to see that Sylvanas still stood before her, whole and alive. “I won’t,” her voice cracked slightly as she struggled to her feet. “I won’t,” she repeated, stronger this time as she turned to face Azshara, fury burning in her pale eyes along with residual arcane. She tapped her staff on the ground. “I will not be your slave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Azshara’s smile fell and her expression turned to one of deep disappointment. She sighed as she stood once more, “I tried giving you a chance, to accept me and the power I offer. And you refuse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her go,” Jaina ground out, whatever intimidating effect she may have had was ruined as she wiped the trail of blood from her nose with the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azshara clicked her tongue as she descended the dais. “And now you think to make demands of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Mana swirled around her fingers as she raised her hands. “Such insolence must be punished. And since I still see such glorious potential in you—” With a snap of her fingers, a bolt of pure arcane shot towards Sylvanas. The queen's aim was true, and Jaina’s desperate shield was just a moment too late as the bolt struck Sylvanas in the centre of her chest. The spell that held her in place must have ended, as Sylvanas brought a shaky hand up her chest before her strength left her and she crumpled to the ground in an unmoving heap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvanas!” Jaina nearly fell in her rush to get to Sylvanas’ side. Her staff clattered to the ground as she fell to her knees, carefully pulling Sylvanas’ head into her lap. She brushed loose hair out of Sylvanas’ face with one trembling hand while she rested the other over the charred hole in her shirt, as if she could will the elf into motion. “Get up,” Jaina’s voice shook, “get up, Sylvanas.” She clutched at her, almost desperately, as she rocked them both side to side, “please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a shame,” Azshara sighed, smoothing her hair back, “I had really wanted to add her to my collection of assets. No matter, one out of two isn’t terrible.” She smiled. “With the distraction dealt with, come along, Jaina, we have much to do before you are ready for the power I have to offer to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jaina said as she gently laid Sylvanas down on the ground to pick up her staff, “you hold no sway over me, and when I’m done with you, you won’t hold sway over anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Azshara merely stared at her, shock and confusion evident on her face. Then, she threw her head back and laughed, a real laugh full of true amusement. Her laughter was cut short as she had to pull up a shield to block the burst of flames Jaina launched at her. Fury marred her beautiful features as she reared up, seemingly larger than she was. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> attempt to strike me? Your queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are no queen of mine!” Jaina snapped readying another spell. “And after tonight, you will be queen to no one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insolent wretch!” Azshara shouted. Arcane power shook the room as she drew on her own power. The power she possessed was as dark and twisted as the rest of the arcane that permeated the island and it held a weight of its own. She unleashed her power in a vast wave of arcane fire that washed through the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina was faster to act this time, pulling up shields around Sylvanas and herself, before remembering that they were not alone. She was glad that the spell keeping them frozen and silent had not been dropped, for she didn't have to hear their screams of pain as the fires washed over them. Pushing down the guilt of letting them die, Jaina moved Sylvanas’ body aside to keep her out of the way of the coming clash before launching into a flurry of attacks. Ice lances flew towards the queen before they were batted aside. Switching tactics, Jaina began hurling fireballs. Her old scars flared and ached but she pushed through the pain with gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a swirl of her hand, Azshara collected the flames, banishing them with a clench of her fists. “You struggle so much,” Azshara said with a frown, “it is sad, truly. I have given you a purpose, a path, and you throw it away for all of this pain. But worry not, the pain shall end soon.” She merely had to point and a barrage of arcane bolts flew at Jaina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hasty shield managed to block most of the bolts, but the final one broke through, searing into her shoulder. Jaina let out a cry of pain, even as she sent her own barrage back. Even now, she could see the way the winds were blowing. There was a reason Azshara had been revered before she stole the world, and Jaina was suffering the brunt of it. Still, Jaina was determined not to go down without a fight. She dipped deep into her mana reserves and pulled on far more than she had ever dared to use on her own. If she was going to die here, she was going to make Azshara feel her wrath before she did so. She blinked around the throne room, hurling fire and ice at the queen with every opening she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azshara turned to track Jaina’s movements as quickly as she could, pulling up shields to block her seemingly desperate attacks, until— She stumbled back a step with a cry of surprise and pain as a shard of ice became lodged in her shoulder. Azshara ran her fingers through the blood dripping from the wound, looking at it with some form of detached confusion. “You struck me,” her voice sounded more amazed than angry. “You, a human, managed to strike me?” In a flash, the anger was back and with it, her offence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolts of arcane flew between them as they let go. The cloying smells of sea salt and peppermint mingled with wine and iron as they let their magics run wild. Their respective focuses on defensive spells lessened to the narrow focus of killing their opponent. While Jaina was taking the brunt of the exchange, Azshara was not unscathed. Various burns and gashes littered her body, and what was more, she seemed to be growing tired. Her spells came slower but with no less ferocity. She switched tactics then, blinking to be right in front of Jaina before letting out a burst of arcane, strong enough to knock Jaina to her knees. She stood over Jaina, doing her best to catch her breath, not bothering to hide how winded she was. Her hair was a mess and her golden eyes were wide and wild as she crouched down to take hold of Jaina’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such fire,” Azshara said, forcing herself to smile as her ears laid back, “had things gone differently, had you simply obeyed, you could have been so magnificent. I would have taught you personally, all the ancient magics of our world would have elevated you to a position of power such that you never could have imagined. But you just had to be so… willful.” She released her chin with a shove before standing, pulling mana into the palm of her hand, “And your reward for your willful defiance? Death, alone here with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew her hand back ready to end the mage before her when—</span>
  <em>
    <span>click—</span>
  </em>
  <span>the mana in her hand dissipated into nothing. Azshara blinked in confusion, bringing a hand to touch her throat, her fingers meeting the cold steel of the collar that had been snapped in place there. She turned to face who would dare collar her, only to be met with a fist cracking into her jaw, sprawling her across the floor. Sylvanas stood on shaky legs, her breath coming in wheezing gasps as she glared down at the queen. “Stay down,” she hissed, stepping past her to help Jaina to her feet. “Thank you for keeping her busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swaying on her feet, her vision blurred, Jaina still managed to reach out to touch Sylvanas. She ran her fingers almost reverently over the sharp line of her jaw, the column of her neck, before letting her hand come to rest over what she had been sure was a fatal wound. “I thought you were dead,” she breathed, gripping her shirt, “I was sure you were dead so… so how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her aim was a little too on,” Sylvanas replied, after gently shushing Jaina. She reached into her shirt and pulled out what had to have been a lovely necklace before it had been struck by Azshara’s magic. “Mana crystals, taken from the site of the Sunwell, a good luck charm of sorts. They had been my mother’s before she gave them to Alleria, and Alleria gave them to me. They were empty, so when Azshara struck them—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They absorbed the mana,” Jaina finished, brushing her fingers over the cracked surface to feel the spark of power they still held. “A good luck charm indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the doors being blasted open had them spinning to face what they were sure would be a flood of Naga, only to see instead a very battered and bloodied Thalyssra. She was limping and had a hand pressed into a wound on her side, but very much alive, and with her, most of Sylvanas’ remaining forces. She looked between the two of them before her eyes fell to Azshara where she had managed to prop herself up on her arms. “You did it,” she breathed, “you actually did it.” Thalyssra gave a nod to two of the remaining rangers. “Restrain her,” she ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you were able to handle yourself,” Sylvanas said when she managed to tear her eyes away from Jaina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to your rangers and those mages of yours,” Thalyssra said with a tired smile. “They really are a terrifying combination. And what of you, you two look like you’ve been to hell and back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ ears flicked up as her attention snapped back to Jaina, remembering that the mage had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> fought the queen. “Are you alright? Of course you aren’t, that was a stupid question. How are you faring? Is anything broken? Are you—mmph” Her flurry of questions was cut off when Jaina cupped her face to pull her into a searing kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Jaina said when she pulled back, “or well, I will be, now that this is over. Finally over.” And for the first time since she had been taken, Jaina allowed herself to feel just a glimmer of hope.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trek back to the ships was long and exhausting. Transporting the wounded and as many of the dead would have been hard enough, but they also had Azshara to deal with. Even without her magic, once the deposed queen had returned to her senses she fought and struggled with all of her surprising might. While she elected to walk rather than be dragged, to maintain some semblance of dignity, she lashed out with tongue and surprising strength. She had attempted to get away no fewer than four times, shrugging her way free of the exhausted rangers in charge of restraining her. Each time she never managed to get far before being tackled and restrained once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at least they had managed unassailed. In fact, they had yet to spot a single Naga on the way back. None of the rebels were foolish enough to think that the Naga would simply allow them to leave with Azshara, but they would be lying if any of them said they weren't glad for the reprieve.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think me finished?” Azshara hissed one night as they came to rest after a long day's march. “You think my Naga will simply abandon me?” Various cuts and scrapes had long since joined the blooming bruise Sylvanas had given her, and her once-pristine dress and hair had become filthy and matted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have so far,” Sylvanas said simply as she crouched down to place a tin bowl of porridge at Azshara’s feet, freeing one of her hands so that she could feed herself. Her voice was still hoarse and rough from the blow to her chest. “We’ve dragged you across your kingdom for two days now, and we haven't seen any sign of your faithful followers. So where are they? Hmm? Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azshara glared up through the curtain of her hair, her eyes burning with hatred. “Closer than you think. Watching. Waiting. They’ll choose their moment,” she lowered her voice, “and once they do, I will make you suffer personally for this injustice, dog. And I’ll take that pretty little mage as my reparation. She will be an example and no one will ever dare to even think to raise a hand against me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising a hand against her was exactly what Sylvanas wished to do. She shook with barely restrained rage as she stood, baring her fangs. “Eat your porridge,” she spat, “We aren't stopping again after this.” She left then, stalking across their camp to return to Jaina’s side. Her anger and tension melted away almost as soon as she had settled against Jaina’s side, propped up against a tree with their meager supper. “We can’t get off this island soon enough,” she grumbled quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina nodded her agreement as she asked, “What happens when we get back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hand her over to the council,” Sylvanas said, “they make the announcement, and we wait and see what the Naga do.” She pushed at the porridge Jaina had passed to her. “I’m hoping they value her life enough to just give up to keep her safe. But if they’re too fanatical…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won't come to that,” Jaina said, glancing across the camp to Azshara. “Without her leadership, they’re just people. They’re victims to her tyranny as much as the rest of us, they just don't know it.” Jaina turned her gaze to the ground when Sylvanas shot her a shocked look. “I grew up around them, I saw how they acted. They weren't all bad. Some of them seemed like… they cared? I don't know. Maybe I just want to believe that they weren't all blindly following, that they had some thoughts of their own. That maybe they even knew what they were doing was wrong but couldn't do anything about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that is a good way to think about it,” Sylvanas said after a moment, “and in the long run, that would be better for them. I don't want to imprison an entire people for following orders.” Her ears twitched up at the sound of a branch snapping somewhere in the woods. She hopped to her feet, staying in a low crouch as she cast her gaze about the clearing they had chosen to make camp in. “Thalyssra,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it,” she replied, making her way to Alleria, covering her as she instinctively reached for a rifle that wasn't there. “I’ve got you, Captain,” she said to soothe the elder Windrunner’s brief panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?” Jaina asked, grabbing her staff as she stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas grit her teeth as she answered, “It would seem her followers have chosen when to act.” She turned and shouted, “Formations! None of them are to reach Azshara!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had Sylvanas’ troops formed up around Azshara did the Naga burst from the treeline with a blaze of rifle fire. And this time, it wasn't just the grunt soldiers, there were mages that Thalyssra had scattered. With their added assistance, the Naga force was more formidable than it had been before. The already battered rangers struggled to hold them at bay, only just staving off any significant losses by the graces of the equally battered and exhausted rebel mages. But, the naga had lost much of their precision, being replaced with an almost wild desperation. And that, proved to be their downfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina noticed the tide of the battle turning in their favour as she cut down yet another Naga with a blast of arcane. It was something that she should have been pleased with, but instead, all she felt was a deep sadness. They were just people. Desperate people, now without any form of guidance. With every senseless death, the sadness deepened. Until she turned and saw Azshara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen sat where they had left her, a broad grin stretching across her face. She was enjoying this. Enjoying watching her people throw themselves against a force they had dwindling hope of defeating. Anger replaced her sadness as she began to make her way across the clearing. Anyone in her path became an obstacle to be batted aside with a push of arcane power. Even as she stood over the queen, she continued to smile. “Get up,” Jaina ground out, just loud enough for Azshara to hear her over the sound of the fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why would I do that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaina</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Azshara practically purred. “I’m right where I want to be. Dinner and a show? Surrounded by my adoring people. Look. See how willingly they throw themselves into death, for me? Their devotion? That was but a mere fraction of the power I offered to you.” Calmly, Azshara set her now empty bowl aside as she gracefully stood. “The offer still stands. I am willing to overlook this… slight... of yours if you assist me now. Kill them.” Azshara tilted her head, golden eyes boring into pale blue. “All of them. My people, and yours. It would take only a fraction of your power. We both know this. It would be oh so simple. And the feeling of holding their lives in your hands...” she sighed, her smile widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina swallowed hard. “Their lives in my hands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any life?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azshara nodded, her ears perked up, “But of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina’s eyes hardened, “Then I choose to hold yours.” Faster than the fallen queen could react, Jaina was behind her, her staff held tightly across her chest to keep her controlled while she summoned a small spear of ice, pressing dangerously against Azshara’s throat. “Enough!” she yelled, mana amplifying her voice, causing it to echo across the clearing. The fighting seemed to stop and all eyes were on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of the Naga made to move nearer, but froze in place when Jaina pressed the spear closer, drawing a hiss of pain and anger from Azshara. “Not another step,” she eyed Sylvanas, “any of you. Weapons down.” To her surprise, they all complied to her demand. “This war is over. We are taking your queen with us to face judgment for her crimes. You will all stay here, on your island. Your queen is not in any danger, so long as you all stay your hands. Should you choose to try and take her again,” Jaina moved the spear, drawing a thin line of blood and a cry of collective fright from the Naga. “I have no qualms with cutting her down, and then you will all be truly lost.” She nodded towards the woods, “Now go, and when our reinforcements arrive, you will take up no arms and they will treat you with more respect than many of you have treated us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the Naga began to return to the trees, despair on their faces and Jaina glared them down. Once they were all out of sight, Azshara let out a low chuckle. “That was quite the performance. The power you hold, even without that magic of yours,” she said quietly, “much like mine. The power to lead. To inspire.” She laughed as Jaina shoved her away, not caring if the startled ranger managed to keep her from falling or not. It took all of her self-control to not follow through with her threat prematurely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started at the feeling of a hand pressing lightly into the small of her back. “Hey,” Sylvanas soothed, rubbing her back in gentle circles. “That was some smart thinking,” she complimented. “I’ll admit, I wouldn't have thought of using her as leverage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fighter,” Jaina shrugged, “it's what you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ ears flicked back. “I’d like to think I’m a little more than just that,” she said, wrapping her arms around Jaina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina huffed out a laugh, “You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Sylvanas smiled, “but I got you to laugh, didn't I?” She took Jaina’s free hand and pulled her gently. “Come on,” she said, “I don't much care for the idea of resting here tonight anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one seemed to have any complaints about marching long into the night, exhaustion settling heavily over them all. It was hours before they wound a safe enough spot to settle down for the night. It was then that the complaints started. No one wanted to be first on watch, but after a few perimeter searches, they knew that one would have to be set. Sylvanas sighed in exasperation as she left Jaina to her cozy little spot, tucked  in a patch of grass, to go and organize a watch schedule, but not before kissing the mage softly. “Get some rest,” Sylvanas said, “I’m not going to have you take a watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's favoritism,” Jaina said sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas shook her head, “Maybe so, but consider it a reward for saving so many lives today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina frowned. “I didn't do it for any kind of reward. I just didn't want more senseless death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas smiled fondly, reaching out to brush Jaina's hair out of her face. “How did you end up so good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M not that good,” Jaina mumbled, tucking her arm under her head as her eyes began to droop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas shook her head with a small laugh. “Well, good or not, I’m going to do what I can to convince the council to be lenient on them. Her remaining inquisitors and acquisitioners will be tracked down and put to trial, but her soldiers and people… well, I’ll see what I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m the good one?” Jaina grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush. Get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina had no more energy to argue or fight against the pull of sleep, allowing her eyes to close and her consciousness to drift away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaina woke again, the sun was just barely beginning to grace the world with the first rays of dawn. A chill mist hung just above the ground and Jaina shivered and went to pull her jacket tighter around herself only to find her movement restricted. She opened her eyes wider and craned her neck to see Sylvanas, her back pressed tightly against Jaina, shivering slightly. Without hardly a thought, Jaina wrapped her arms around Sylvanas and pulled her as close as possible, tucking them both into the warmth of her father’s coat as best she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina pressed a kiss to Sylvanas’ hair when she stirred. “No, it’s your time to rest now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas let out a sleeping sigh and allowed herself to drift off. “Love you,” she mumbled as she fell back asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina went stiff, her arms loosening a fraction as she fought the sudden urge to put distance between herself and Sylvanas before convincing herself that she had been hearing things. Sylvanas hadn't said anything at all. She couldn't have. Only half convinced, Jaina allowed herself to fall back into restless sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaina had never been more happy to see the Kul Tiran fleet in her life. Not only was it there, docked just offshore, but it was still whole. Whatever shore defences Azshara had had, if any, had not managed to touch the fleet. They had moved as much of their fighting force into the beach as they safely could, fortifying it as best they were able. When they saw the infiltration force returning, a cheer went up and the barricades that had been put up were pulled aside, allowing them entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were starting to think you weren’t coming back,” Katherine greeted as she strode forward to meet them. She had her hands clasped behind her back, displaying an air of cool composure. “You sent back so many of your team, and in such scatterings, we thought that they would be the only ones returning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be rid of my command that easily,” Sylvanas replied with a grin. “But, I am returning with a great many injured, and I would like them settled before we push off again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it done. Tandred!” she called over her shoulder, waiting as her son jogged over to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called, Mum?” he said before remembering himself and snapping up a salute. “Admiral Mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine looked two steps from swatting her son before reigning herself in with a few calming breaths. “Tandred,” she said, “ferry the wounded back to the flagship. We shall be setting off once they are settled. I wish to be far from this cursed island before night falls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, aye, Mum,” Tandrid snapped another salute before hurrying over to one of the landing boats, shouting out orders as the wounded were led over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine shook her head fondly, barely containing her smile “He’s a handful, but I couldn’t wish for a better son.” She schooled her face back into the mask of the Admiral when she finally took full notice of Azshara. “So, you managed to bring her in alive after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did,” Sylvanas said, “and tempting as it may be, we need her to stay that way. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite,” Katherine sniffed, “where is it you wish to put her? I could offer a few suggestions. For example, we could drag her behind my flagship all the way back to Suramar. I’m quite partial to that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother,” Jaina warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a few cells in the hold of my ship,” Katherine provided as she turned to lead them to another set of boats, “we can get her all safely stored away now if you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that would be best,” Sylvanas agreed as they walked, “the sooner she’s behind bars, the sooner we can all relax. Well, as much as one could be with her on the ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Katherine glanced over her shoulder to look at Azshara. The queen's face was tight with anger, her ears pinned back, and so quiet. “I would have thought she would have a lot to say about this situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did,” Jaina said, “but I had to put a stop to that before someone took it upon themselves to put an end to her incessant whispers and rage in a more permanent way.” She twirled her fingers, mana sparking around the tips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine merely quirked a brow at that but made no further comment as they made it to the boats. She stood aside as Azshara was all but dragged onto it before hopping over the side herself. “Are you coming?” she asked when Jaina didn't follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a moment,” Jaina said glancing at Sylvanas, “I’ll take the next boat if you want to. I won't be long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas frowned, “And leave you alone on the shore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a twitch of her ears, Sylvanas looked back to Katherine. “Send this boat back for us later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine offered them a small smile, “Don’t wait too long. As I said, I want to be gone by nightfall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boat had barely shoved off when Jaina sat down on the beach to pull off her boots, setting them neatly next to her in the sand. Her coat followed, folded neatly and placed on top of her boots. After a moment of worry, mild as it was, Jaina stabbed her staff into the sand to stand up and began walking into the water. As the water lapped at her legs, Jaina felt a calmness she hadn't felt in ages. The calm brought on by her people's connection to the sea. She hadn't had time when they were in Suramar to even walk through the shallows, but now, with the danger past, Jaina walked deeper and deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knee deep. Waist deep. Chest deep. Jaina took a breath and dropped below the surface to swim further out still. She couldn’t remember the last time she had swam and there was a brief moment of panic that she might have forgotten how. But she need not have worried, as she swam as if she had never left her island home. As she swam, she found her mind drifting back to Sylvanas’ muttered words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had said. But, she couldn’t have. No one could, not really. Surely, she had misheard her. She had said something else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> else, than those words. She repeated that to herself over and over until her mind was content, for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could have spent the whole day in the ocean's embrace but as she finally surfaced, she knew that that was not a luxury she had. But, there would be time now, more than enough time. Her next thoughts of whether or not Sylvanas would join her on future trips to the water were silenced as she watched the elf swim in her direction. “You look like a drowned rat,” Jaina chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like one,” Sylvanas replied miserably, “I enjoy swimming well enough, but I would prefer to stay nearer to the shore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid of going under?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid of what might </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull</span>
  </em>
  <span> me under,” Sylvanas corrected, “sharks and the like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The woman who faced off against the might of the Naga is afraid of sharks?” Jaina couldn't help but laugh as they swam back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boat was waiting for them when they got back to shore. Still, Jaina took her time, laying down in the sun-warmed sand to dry, uncaring of how the sand stuck to her hair and clothes. She wasn't surprised when Sylvanas joined her in the sand as well. Despite her continued unease, she found herself reaching out to take Sylvanas’ hand in her own, squeezing it. “What will you do? After she’s been dealt with?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vacation,” she said quickly, “let the politicians and lawyers deal with her fate and putting the world back together. My work is done. I’ve heard that Zandalar has lovely beaches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d go there, even with all the sharks?” Jaina quirked a brow at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means seeing you as happy as you were out there? I would brave a thousand sharks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of someone clearing their throat cut off any response Jaina had had. Standing behind them, was Tandred, a sheepish smile on his face. “I don't mean to break up such a nice moment, you two look like you need one or two, but Mum is itching to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Jaina pushed herself to her feet, helping Sylvanas to hers. “That sounds like her. Thank you, Tandred.” She shrugged back into her coat and grabbed her staff and began the short walk to the boat with Sylvanas at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, Jaina was once more on the deck of her mother’s flagship, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Admiral’s Mercy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She remembered when her mother had commissioned it, shortly after the death of her father. Built as a showboat, or so she had said, Katherine had evidently put much of her time and attention into making her mercy into a floating fortress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think she’ll need your skills or input for the journey back, so you get to relax and enjoy the ride,” Tandred said, rocking on his heels. A habit he had as a child, Jaina remembered. Some things, at least, didn't change. “Before you go off to rest or,” he glanced at Sylvanas, “whatever. Uh…” He swallowed awkwardly as he extended his arms. “Can I?” Jaina didn't answer him with words. Instead she stepped forward into the embrace he was offering, allowing him to hug her tightly, even as she simply stood there stiffly, too uncomfortable and unfamiliar to reciprocate. Tandred tucked his head low and whispered to his sister, “I’m so glad that you’re alive, Jai. I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Jaina replied, “I missed you too, Tan,” and to her own surprise, she meant it. Beneath all of her anger and hurt, she had missed her scruffy little brother. Always following her around, encouraging her to poke her toes over the lines of their mother’s rules in the name of childhood wonder and fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and took a step back. “I should be getting back to the helm. I’ll… I’ll see you around, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jaina nodded. It wasn’t until he was out of sight that she relaxed her grip on her staff and allowed her shoulders to sag. “I’m tired,” she muttered when Sylvanas came to wrap an arm around her, leaning into her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes two of us,” Sylvanas said, pressing a kiss into Jaina’s hair, “I think I hear a navy cot in a too-small room calling our names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina allowed Sylvanas to lead her into the ship, past the crew’s quarters into one of the small cramped officer’s quarters that had been cleared out for them to share on the journey. Jaina began to relax almost as soon as the door was closed. She even smiled as Sylvanas took her staff to place in the stand that Jein had insisted they bring along with them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A staff is not some brutish weapon. It must be cared for,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had said, much to Jaina’s amusement. She was pulled out of her mind when Sylvanas began working to pull her coat off. “Do you plan to undress me, General?” she asked with a tired smile as Sylvanas finally managed to relieve her of the weight of her coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll allow me,” Sylvanas said, pushing Jaina’s messy braid aside to press a soft kiss to the back of her neck, “I want to enjoy your company to the fullest in case you go somewhere I can’t follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina frowned, turning in Sylvanas’ arms, “What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas shrugged, “I assume you’ll be returning to Kul Tiras after our trip. I’m still a general in the Quel’thalassian military, if my rank is reinstated, I don’t think I’ll be allowed to travel that far from the kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina’s frown deepened, “Why would I go back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your family—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tossed me aside when I was fourteen, my mother more so,” Jaina said slowly, sliding her hands around Sylvanas to rub her back, “just because they’re back in my life, trying to make it up to me, doesn't me that I just… forget and forgive. Go back to them and the home I was ripped from. No.” Jaina shook her head, leaning into Sylvanas, “I don't know where I will call home after all this, but I don’t think it could ever be Kul Tiras again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she tucked her head into Jaina’s shoulder. “Good, that's good. Not the, not knowing where home will be, but the not drifting too far. I love you too much to lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina went rigid. She definitely did not mishear her that time. Still, she asked, “What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas smiled, “I said that I love you, Jaina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf’s smile faltered as she stepped back to look at Jaina. “No? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t,” Jaina’s voice shook as she looked down to hide her face. Her thoughts were becoming scrambled as she tried to rationalize what Sylvanas was saying. Sylvanas couldn’t love her, no one could love her. Love was dangerous. A tool. A weapon. She could not be loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas, unaware of Jaina’s mounting panic, tried to smile again. “Of course I can, Jaina. I love you.” She reached out to comfort her only for Jaina to jerk back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You can’t!” Jaina said, more panicked this time. Her eyes darted about, but Sylvanas was still in front of the door. No escape. Did she need to escape? She wasn’t sure anymore. Nothing made sense, so she tamped down the mana that threatened to flare. “No one loves me,” she spat, not with any real malice, “no one </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> love me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ ears pinned back to her head as she reached out at a loss. “Jaina—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>me,” Jaina continued, “and she sold me! Azshara said that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> us! Her mages! Her children! Her batteries! No one can love me, Sylvanas, no one. Love is just a tool. Leverage. A bullet. You can't, Sylv, you can’t. You can’t. You can’t. You can’t.” She chanted those two words over and over as tears and panic blurred her vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ heart broke as she watched Jaina all but crumble before her eyes. This woman who she had seen bloom from her shattered chains. Become so strong and brilliant. To see her now, drifting back to where she had come from. She stepped back into Jaina’s space and pulled her close, despite how fiercely she struggled. “You’re safe, Jaina. I’m not going to cast you aside, or use you, do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could as she buried her face into Sylvanas’ chest. Still, she managed a single nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say that ever again,” Sylvanas said, rocking her gently, “I’ll prove it to you, though. Every day if you’ll let me. We’ll wade through this together. Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And once we hand her off, you’re done with her,” Sylvanas said, “you’ll never have to deal with her ever again. It will be over and you’ll be well and truly free. You can go where you want, be who you want to be. Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zandalar,” Jaina said after what felt like hours of silence, “you said we could go to Zandalar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sylvanas said, her ears perking up, “Yeah, as soon as things get cleared we can go to Zandalar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Jaina’s voice was quiet, but it had lost much of its panic and now just sounded exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Sylvanas said as she helped Jaina into the cot, climbing in after her, “that’s what we’ll do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was amazing how much the world had changed in five short years. The deposed leaders of Azeroth took little time in retaking their places in the world and once comfortable, they joined together once more to make a show of Azshara's trial. Jaina had been more than glad to not have to attend the trial in person, more than content to watch the broadcast from the comfort of the suite Thalyssra had offered to her and Sylvanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trial could hardly have been really called such. Azshara had been addressed by the leaders of Azeroth, the Council of Nations, as they had come to call themselves; Varian, Lor’themar, Thalyssra, her mother and several others that had not been at the assault meeting, an orc and a kaldorei woman and even Antonidas among them. They had all sat across from Azshara, who had looked far less sure of herself, and listed off her long tally of crimes. The murder, kidnapping, and slavery charges had been expected, but the crime of treason had been a surprise. It had been the kaldorei who had offered up that charge, stating that the fallen queen had betrayed not only her own Naga, but all elves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No defence had been offered, despite the handful of Naga present in the court, not that any would have been accepted. Her guilt had been decided long before her capture, the trial had been little more than a formality. A worldwide show, that her reign was well and truly over. After hours of them taking turns—interrupting each other more like—to speak on how Azshara had wounded their kingdoms and people, they announced their decision. Azshara was to have her magic silenced, permanently, and to be locked away deep within Dalaran, far from the eyes of her followers and whatever gods still looked down upon their world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been a great deal of turmoil for a time. Azshara had been right in that not everyone would want to go back to how things had been before her and Jaina did not pity the ones who had been put in charge of revamping the mana plants. But despite all the struggles Jaina had heard about, they had managed to make it work. Offering one's mana to the system was a job, and one that paid well. Jaina had even been offered a position running one of the smaller plants, an offer that she quickly turned down before returning to her travels with Sylvanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas, who had been so good to Jaina during their travels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after they had returned to the Eastern Kingdoms, to Dalaran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a warm day in early summer as Jaina slid off the back of Sylvanas’ bike. She ran her thumb over her tattoo, a Kul Tiran styled anchor wrapped with vines and flowers in what had become a nervous habit. Though she knew that whatever danger the city had once held for her had long since passed, and that she had become unrecognisable to anyone who may have known her before, she couldn't stop the prickle of anxiety that passed through her. Instinctively, Jaina reached for her staff, the anxiety blooming more when she found it wasn't on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still on the bike, Jaina,” Sylvanas said, her voice soothing even with the roughness it had healed to after her wounds from their battle with the fallen queen. She carefully undid the latches that held the mage's staff securely to the side of the bike and handed it to Jaina, pressing it into her waiting hands. “Are you going to be okay?” she asked, pressing a kiss to Jaina’s temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jaina said, her shoulders sagging in relief once her staff was in her hands, “yeah, I’ll be okay. Being here is just… a lot. The last time I entered this city, I was just a child and it was under less favourable circumstances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s different now,” Sylvanas reminded her, “you’re a guest on the arm of a retired war hero, and you’re something of a hero yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still amazed that Lor’themar let you actually retire,” Jaina said, relaxing into Sylvanas’ side as they walked down the sidewalk. “Though, Advisor to the Ranger General is still quite the title.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't really give him much of a choice,” Sylvanas snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a comfortable silence as they ventured further. Dalaran had returned to its former glory, a beacon of magic and a hub for magecraft. Everywhere they looked, there was magic in one form or another. From street vendors hocking conjured foods and enchanted trinkets, to the patrols of the revived Kirin Tor, the defensive organization that had once protected the city. But that wasn't what drew Jaina’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, instead her eyes were drawn to the small family of Naga out on what appeared to be an afternoon stroll. Most people gave them a wide berth, but they didn't seem to mind. They seemed happy at home in the city, like they truly belonged here. And they must have, as a few of the vendors greeted them warmly as they passed. As they neared, one of the children tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Before they could fully fall, Jaina swung her staff up, summoning a swirl of arcane wind to stop their tumble as she hurried over to help them back to their feet. “Careful there,” Jaina said as she kneeled in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the woman Jaina assumed to be their mother said, an uneasy smile on her pale face. Her frilled ears flicked back as she herded her child back to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a time not that long ago when even being near a Naga would have sent Jaina tumbling back into her panicked mind, where she would have simply shut down, to say nothing of actually speaking with one. But now, Jaina offered them a small smile as she stood. “The pavement in town has always been a bit on the rough side,” she said, “I’ll talk with the archmages and see if they will expedite repairs.” She stood aside for them to pass before leaning against the wall of the store they were in front of with her eyes closed, sighing deeply through her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was great,” Sylvanas said softly as she took Jaina’s hand in her own, “how do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired,” Jaina admitted, “I never thought I’d be the type of person to be worn out from one little conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's a good thing that you won’t have to be out and about much longer,” Sylvanas said to soothe her before pulling on her hand to urge her on again. “Come on, I’m sure my sisters have some choice tea that you can relax with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I would prefer a bit of whiskey,” Jaina admitted as she followed, her mood lightening once more when Sylvanas laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked until the bustle of Dalaran’s city centre gave way to more quiet streets lined with newly renovated townhouses. Sylvanas slowed their walk as she peered at the numbered plates next to the doors. Her ears twitched at every little sound, like she was on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing this, Jaina squeezed her hand, “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to adore you,” Jaina said, “trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ ears pinned back for a moment before pointing straight up as she stopped outside of one of the homes. “It's this one.” She shifted on her feet before striding towards the door, looking more like she was going to war again than visiting family. She had barely knocked on the door before it was opened by her sister. Just not the one she was expecting. “Alleria?” she said before grunting as she was pulled into a near-crushing hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough to get here,” Alleria said after releasing her, “dinner’s almost ready.” She looked around her sister to smile brightly at Jaina. “Thanks for dragging her home for a visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took a lot of convincing,” Jaina said, stepping into the much gentler hug that was offered to her, “but she couldn’t very well turn down the chance to see her nephews.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alleria scoffed in mock offence, “So it was the weeds that drew you in, not your loving sisters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if summoned, two little redheaded half-elves came hurrying towards the door. “Aunt Vanas!” one of them cheered hurtling towards her to be scooped up in a hug while his brother settled for hugging her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ entire demeanor shifted as she struggled past Alleria and into the townhouse with the twins all but hanging off of her, rattling out every question that came to their little minds. Sylvanas answered each one with passion and delight. Jaina followed behind, leaving her staff at the door and merely observing as the Windrunners reunited. It was wonderful to see a family that hadn’t been utterly destroyed by the years of war, that had almost thrived. She was content to stand aside, watching as Vereesa scolded Sylvanas for staying away so long, for not calling on this day or for that reason. She had allowed her mind to drift so much that she jumped when one of the twins pulled on the hem of her coat. She kneeled down to be at his level while she tried to remember how to tell them apart. Galadin, she remembered, had a slight curl to his hair, like their father. The all too familiar pain made itself known to her as she thought of Rhonin and how great he would have been as a father, but she pushed it down as she asked, “What is it, Gal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom said we’re eating outside tonight,” he said quietly, “she told me to come and get you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only then that Jaina noticed the emptiness of the living room and laughed quietly to herself. “I guess I was a bit lost in thought,” she said, “I bet they’re all waiting, yeah?” Galadin nodded and turned to lead her out into the little yard where Sylvanas had been put to work setting the little table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were all seated and served, Vereesa asked, “So, what was it that finally drew the two of you back to Dalaran? I thought you just wanted to travel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, after a few years of hotel bouncing...” Jaina shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She accepted a job,” Sylvanas clarified with a small grin, “working with the Kirin Tor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working with them makes it sound so lofty,” Jaina said with a blush, “I’m to be a contractor, helping them incorporate the magic styles of places outside of the Eastern Kingdoms into their curriculums. Apparently traveling and studying classifies you as an expert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing!” Alleria said, before grinning at Sylvanas, “and I guess that will make you the housewife, right, Lady Moon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alleria,” Sylvanas groaned, her ears wilting in embarrassment, “please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I have plenty of aprons you can pick from,” Vereesa added, piling on the embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina simply smiled, leaning back in her chair. “She’s taken such good care of me, it's my turn to take care of the person I love.” It took Jaina a moment after Sylvanas looked at her in shock to realize what she had said, and the lack of panic that accompanied the words. She sat up straighter, blinking in her own surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Excuse us for a moment,” Sylvanas said as she stood, taking Jaina gently by the arm in order to lead her back inside. Once inside, Sylvanas took both of Jaina’s hands in her own as she searched her face for any sign of her old anxieties. “Did you mean that?” she asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Jaina swallowed hard and nodded, “I did, yes.” She brought Sylvanas’ hands up to kiss her knuckles, “I love you,” she tried, her eyes lighting up. “I love you,” she repeated, her voice stronger. She said those three little words over and over as she held Sylvanas close, amazed that she had crossed that one final hurdle without even realizing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sylvanas responded in kind, Jaina simply held her tighter, joyful tears prickling at her eyes. Years before, Jaina never would have imagined herself here. Living her own life, free of the chains that had for so long bound her in fear, her life opening ahead of her. Nothing stood between them now, they would face the dawn together, each coming day, and every one after. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading and for all of your comments. I had a good time writing this and hope you enjoyed the ride and join me again for whatever I happen to drag out next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>